Recriminations and Obligations
by Kariesue
Summary: John and Teyla plan on spending the rest of their lives together.  But how long will that be when outside influences interfere?  next sequel to 'Revelations and Expectations' and 'Ramifications and Repercussions'
1. Chapter 1

**_disclaimer:_ **This is fanfiction, I don't own Atlantis or the characters *sob*

**_rating and war_nings: **rated **M** for steamy scenes and violence

_**A/N:**_ This is the next installment following 'Revelations and Expectations' and 'Ramifications and Repercussions'. John/Teyla very established and getting married. Guest list includes Dave and Julia, Sam and Jack, Sora and Shiana, _no wait they aren't on the guest list! How did they get here? _

**Thanks:** As always to my #1 cheerleader, Sagey, who faithfully waves her purple pompoms furiously and lovingly and sends me so many virtual hugs and some wonderful suggestions. Thank you, dear friend! To all my fans/friends who have given me so many wonderful reviews and keep asking for more. You keep me going! To T'Pring for creating the wonderful Julia and allowing her to play in my sandbox on occasion.

**Feedback:** Reviews are so wonderful and help us writers know what we are doing that you like, so we will keep doing it.

The story is complete, it will just take a few days to post.

.

**Recriminations and Obligations**

by _kariesue_

.

Prologue

.

"I have just received some information about the upcoming nuptials that should work into our plans quite nicely."

"Excellent! I have been able to recruit almost a dozen former Genii who were displaced when Radim took over command of my people. They will work for very little as they too blame Atlantis and Sheppard for helping Radim take power. They would like to see justice metered out almost as much as we do."

"And I have the perfect location to take them to. I think it would be fitting to bring them to the scene of the crime, so to speak. My decimated home world is barely inhabitable anymore since the Asurans destroyed it but it will do nicely. I could think of no more fitting place to see Sheppard and his love subdued and their lives finally obliterated."

"We will finally have our revenge and maybe I will be able to sleep easier at night, Shiana."

"Yes, Sora, in one lunar cycle, justice will be ours."

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.


	2. Chapter 2

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

"I think that's the last one, Colonel," Corporal Minelli huffed as he dropped the large container on the ground inside the cave next to his Commanding Officer.

"Thanks, Minelli," Colonel John Sheppard sighed back as he placed his own load next to the rest that were already sitting there. "Then I think it's time that we cleaned up and got out of here."

Sheppard looked at the amount of stuff that they'd managed to cram into the winding caves of Jandola. Luckily these people lived a fairly nomadic life like Teyla's people and could pack up pretty quickly. There was a hive ship heading in this direction and it could be here in as little as an hour. Fortunately the long range sensors of Atlantis had picked it up and the Lanteans had managed to get here about eight hours ago to help these people escape a terrible fate.

But the Jandolans really hadn't wanted to leave all their possessions for the Wraith to destroy, which is what they would do if they got here and there were no people but lots of empty homes. So Sheppard had called for several Marine units to give the locals a hand in storing as much as they could in the long, narrow caves that ran just north of the settlement. They had often used them to hide when the Wraith came. But Sheppard had thought why not make the Wraith think that no one had been here in a while. Then maybe they would label this planet as not having a snack bar available.

So the people had packed up what they could, along with a good deal of the food crop that was ready and that they could pick during the time available and stuffed it all here. Then Major Teldy and her team had shuffled them off to the Alpha site to wait until the hive ship passed. Sheppard and his Marines, as well as a dozen or so strong Jandolans had proceeded to haul everything here and make the encampment look like it hadn't been used in a while.

Sheppard looked around but couldn't see Teyla who he knew had been bringing things into the back of the cave. He touched his earpiece and called, "Teyla, you just about ready? It's time to head out."

Teyla's sweet voice came back a bit hesitant. "I will be right there, Colonel. I fear I dropped something and just need to retrieve it."

Sheppard rolled his eyes and turned back to Minelli. "Okay, Corporal, have the men roll that boulder into place. Just leave a few feet on one side so Teyla and I can get out. Then get down to the gate and make sure everything looks like no one's been here for a while."

He looked at the huge rock they had jacked up on a couple of dolly-like devices so they could keep the cave fairly concealed. It wouldn't do for the Wraith to find this place and see everything they'd so painstakingly hidden. Sheppard sighed and then waved as he headed back inside the winding cavern to look for his wayward fiancé.

He smiled a little when he thought of calling Teyla his fiancé but that's what she was. He'd officially proposed to her and given her a ring and everything. And that had been almost four months ago. And in just over a month they would be married. Although truthfully, he wasn't sure it would be all that different from how it was now. He'd been living in her quarters since he'd returned from his six months of rehabilitation and that had been back in August, about seven months ago.

But after what Colonel Armstrong, his replacement during his time recouping on Earth, had put him through, he wanted to make sure that no one could ever separate Teyla and him again. He wanted it legal in every way. He chuckled when he thought of what Armstrong had just gone through, his little hearing and dismissal from the military, but couldn't muster any sympathy when he thought of the Court Martial pre-trial hearing _he'd _been put through and all because of Armstrong.

He headed further into the caves and finally found Teyla searching the dirt around her feet.

"What did you lose, Teyla? Is it really that important? We need to get out of here before our friends with the white skin and yellow eyes show up for lunch."

Teyla stood up and turned frantic eyes to John as she touched her neck. "The necklace you gave me. It must have fallen somewhere. Please, John, you know I do not like to be without it."

John sighed and nodded. He knew the necklace with the interlocking hearts meant a lot to Teyla and it made him happy that she cherished it so much. He had picked it out, with the help of TJ, to show how their hearts were intertwined with each other. He just wished she hadn't picked now to lose it.

"When do you remember last having it on?" John asked trying to narrow down his search pattern. "Are you sure you had it on when you were in here?"

"Yes," Teyla assured him. "I remember feeling it swing as I lowered the bushel of fruit into the corner right here. But it must have caught on something and now it is gone."

John pulled a flashlight out of his TAC vest and started sweeping it over the ground. He'd found another necklace she'd lost once, a long time ago, maybe he'd get lucky again. At least this one wouldn't be the cause of the Wraith coming for them. And luck did hold as his beam flashed over something shiny and he saw one of the tiny diamonds that decorated the tip of the heart.

"Found it!" he gloated as he picked up the piece of jewelry and looked to see why it had fallen. The clasp was slightly bent and must have been twisted when something pulled on it. He used his teeth to readjust the clasp so it caught again and then moved his hands to replace it around Teyla's neck.

Time flashed back to when he had first met Teyla and he had done just this. But back then, even though his hands had hesitated after replacing the necklace, he had lowered them and quickly moved away. After all, they had only just met. But he remembered quite vividly how he had felt as he lifted his hands and they had gently touched her neck. He had wanted to pull her closer and kiss her.

Well, right now he had the same urge but they didn't have the stigma of not knowing each other so he did just what he felt was right. He cupped her neck and gently tugged her head forward until their lips became joined together.

Teyla gave a soft purr and moved her hands to John's chest and then ran them around his back to hold him close. "I thought we needed to leave," Teyla whispered impishly as John continued to kiss her.

"We do but it'll be at least an hour before they show up so as long as we're out of here by then. One more kiss isn't going to…"

John never finished his sentence because a loud rattling sounded and the cave started to tilt. He looked up and saw a few rocks shake loose. His eyes widened and he grabbed Teyla's hand and ran for the opening, swearing because the caves were so deep. They had just about reached where the big boulder was when the shaking got worse and part of the wall began to crumble around them.

"Watch out!" John yelled to Teyla and swiftly grabbed her and threw her to the ground, covering her with his body. The large boulder they had placed near the mouth of the cave rolled off the wheels and crashed into the opening to be swallowed up by the other rocks that had come loose and rained down on the unlucky couple.

.

.

"What the hell was that?" Ronon grumbled loudly as the ground shook. He looked around quickly and saw a few of the Jandolans just shake their heads.

"Tremors," one of them answered. "We have them on occasion but they are harmless unless you are near the caves or the cliffs. But we have finished in the caves, have we not?"

"Yeah," Ronon grunted but looked over to see if anyone was missing. He saw Minelli who was acting a bit panicked.

"The Colonel and Teyla were still in the caves. Teyla lost something and Colonel Sheppard was helping her find it."

"Maybe they found it and are on their way back," suggested Lieutenant McCarthy as he touched his comm and called out, "Colonel Sheppard? Colonel Sheppard, can you hear me?"

Ronon reached for his comm and growled, "Sheppard, damn you, answer the comm!" Ronon tried one more time then decided, "I'm going back up there."

Minelli and McCarthy agreed and instructed the rest of the group to stay where they were and continue throwing dirt around and removing any tracks so the place looked deserted and anything left looked like it hadn't been touched in a while. They made it back to the caves and started getting nervous when they hadn't met Sheppard or Teyla on their way. The nervousness turned to dismay when they saw the opening of the cave covered in a large pile of stones.

Ronon immediately started trying to lift some of the smaller ones from the top of the stack and throw them aside while still calling out, "Sheppard, answer me, damn it!"

Minelli and McCarthy started trying to get some as well but gave up when they realized that some of them were truly wedged and far too large to move with just people power.

"We're gonna need to get some Combat Engineers and equipment to help us move these," McCarthy suggested and started to touch his comm to order those by the gate to get help. But before he could do that they heard a quiet voice come over the radio and very softly say, "Ronon, it is Teyla. We need some help."

.

.

The rumbling had stopped and Teyla felt a heavy weight still on her. John had pushed her down and kept her from being harmed too badly but she feared he had taken the brunt of the rock fall. He was not moving and as she got her senses back about her she felt fear overtake her.

"John!" she cried. "John!" She managed to slide out from under him a bit and maneuvered her body to see him lying half on her and behind her. Part of his legs were buried under rocks but Teyla thought they didn't seem that large and was sure she could remove them. She just needed to remove herself from John's grip first.

As she attempted to do this she heard voices and she looked around to see that her comm had fallen and someone was trying to communicate. She quickly fit it back on and heard Ronon calling for them.

She touched the earpiece, hoping it hadn't been damaged and said, "Ronon, this is Teyla. We need some help."

"We're gonna dig you out," Ronon called back. "Don't worry. We'll have you out of there soon."

As she moved some of the rocks covering John's lower half she heard him groan and saw him start to move. He pulled himself up on his elbows and shook his head, sending dust everywhere.

"What the hell happened?" he rasped out, his voice low and throaty. He looked up and saw Teyla move closer.

"John, are you all right? Are you injured anywhere?"

He pushed himself further up to a sitting position and took inventory. "No, I'm fine, I think."

His hand touched the back of his head and he winced. "Okay, maybe a little bump right there but I've had worse."

He then looked toward the opening of the cave and groaned when he realized there was no opening left. "Okay, this sucks!"

He stood up slowly and made a few faces as he reassessed his condition and realized he would probably have more than a few bruises tomorrow. He stepped closer to where the rock slide had happened and was dismayed that he couldn't see any light coming through from anywhere. The only reason he could see at all was the small crevice high up in this section of the cave where there was a small opening to the outside. But it was on the side of a steep hill and he could see by the shadows that the sun was going down.

"Ronon is outside and attempting to dig us out," Teyla informed him as he touched his own comm.

"Chewie," John barked. "What's the situation from out there? It doesn't look too good from in here. The mouth of the cave is pretty much filled in."

"Sheppard," Ronon called back. "You two okay? You hurt at all?"

John glanced over at Teyla and saw her shake her head. "We're fine. Just a little covered in dirt. Nothing a nice, hot shower won't take care of. What do you got out there?"

"Lots of rocks out here, too. Looks like some of the hillside came down over the opening."

"This is McCarthy, Sir. I'm gonna get in touch with Atlantis and have them send some Combat Engineers and some equipment to help remove these larger rocks. We'll get you out of there, Sir. Don't worry."

John looked at his watch and thought about the deadline they were facing and how long it would take Combat Engineers to gear up and get here, not to mention actually remove the debris from the cave enough to get them out. He knew the numbers didn't work.

So with a big sigh and an apologetic look at Teyla he ordered, "No, just leave us here for now. You need to get everyone off this planet as soon as you can. The Wraith could be here pretty soon and that would ruin our whole little scheme of having them think this place is deserted."

"Forget it, Sheppard," Ronon cut in. "We're not leaving you here."

"Ronon, listen to me," Sheppard insisted, "I don't expect you to leave us here forever. Just until the damn Wraith have come, seen that's there's no buffet brunch and left again. From back on Atlantis you should be able to track their movements and know when they've cleared the area. And when they have, you come back and get us."

"What if they hang out for a while, Sir?" Minelli asked concerned.

"We just brought in enough food and supplies to last a few months, I think Teyla and I can get by for a few hours. We'll grab a few mattresses and some blankets and actually get a good night's sleep for once. Hopefully when we get up in the morning, nice and refreshed, you folks will have already started working on getting us out of here, okay."

John could tell that the crew standing outside was not convinced so he continued, "Listen, I'm making this a direct order. You will finish up getting rid of any tracks leading around the encampment and then you'll get yourself to the gate. Do you understand me?"

He got two, 'Yes, Sir's' but Ronon was conspicuously quiet, so he put on his authoritative, leadership voice that he only used in extreme circumstances and said, "Ronon, don't make me pull out the Commanding Officer crap, okay. Just do it. And I'll need you to do another favor for me as well."

"What's that?" he heard Ronon grumble.

Teyla knew what John would be asking and thought it might work better coming from her. "Ronon, we need you to stay with Torren for the night. He will be upset enough without one of us there. He will need someone he feels safe with and trusts. And you are the person we trust most with him. Will you please do that for us? I assure you we will be fine in here."

"Yeah," Sheppard added, "and if _we _can't get _out _then I'm sure the _Wraith_ can't get _in_, so no worries there. Can we count on you, Chewie?"

"Yeah, fine!" he grumbled.

"Good," John stated. "Now McCarthy, I need you to make sure that those dead stalks have been thrown around the crops that we weren't able to harvest and that there aren't _any_ footprints around anywhere. Then you need to get to the gate taking care of any tracks going there. Make sure they know on Atlantis that as soon as the Wraith have bought their postcards and gone home that you come back and get us. That's a really important thing, Lieutenant, that you don't forget to come back and get us."

McCarthy chuckled. "I don't think Ronon will let us forget, Sir. You don't need to worry about that. Is there anything we can do for you before we go, Sir?"

"No, just get out of here. We'll see you back here soon."

"Yes, Sir," McCarthy replied,

John moved away from the rock slide then heard Ronon give a low chuckle. "Hey Sheppard, hope you and Teyla can find something to do while you're in there alone."

John just shook his head while Teyla rolled her eyes. John walked over to some of the crates and sacks that had been stored and started looking inside.

"We should probably try and find any supplies we'll need for the next day. The sun's gonna be going down soon and we won't be able to find much in the dark."

Teyla began searching also and added, "Then the first thing we must find would be candles or oil lamps. I believe that is what the Jandolans use for light. I remember seeing some of those further down in the cave. I will go look."

John sighed as he remembered that he'd waited to help Teyla find her necklace and that was what had gotten them into this predicament. And he'd had problems with Teyla and a lost necklace a few years back and that had ended with the Wraith coming, too. Maybe next time he bought her jewelry, it would be a bracelet.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

Major Lorne met the incoming Marines as they returned from the rescue and reassignment mission on Jandola. He did his typical counting of heads and quickly realized he was a few short. He moved toward McCarthy and Ronon and asked, "Where's Colonel Sheppard and Teyla? Did they head to the Alpha site to help the Jandolans get settled?"

"No, Sir," McCarthy snapped back and Lorne noticed he seemed agitated. "There was a small tremor on the planet before we left and they got trapped inside the caves where we were storing all the local's possessions."

"And you just left them there?" Lorne demanded angrily.

"Sheppard told us to," Ronon complained gruffly. "Made it a direct order, which I don't really care about but apparently these guys do."

McCarthy started to explain. "He and Teyla weren't injured and he said they'd be safe where they were but that we didn't have enough time to get Combat Engineers and equipment back and then get all the huge rocks out of the way before the Wraith arrived. He told us to keep an eye out on the long range scanners and come back to get them when the hive ship got far enough away."

Lorne frowned but understood why Sheppard had given his orders. And he knew it was the right thing to do. There really wasn't any way for them to get the manpower and supplies and then get the job done all before the Wraith arrived. But even though he understood why Sheppard had done it, he didn't have to like it.

He dismissed McCarthy and the team he'd been leading and headed up to the control room. He wanted to check exactly where the damn hive ship was. Maybe it wasn't planning on stopping at that planet and would just cruise on past. Yeah, and maybe Dr. McKay would only have one helping at an all-you-can-eat buffet.

Ronon followed him up and they immediately asked Chuck to bring up the long range scanners. They checked out the area and saw the hive ship had just about reached the planet. They would probably be sending down darts any time. Lorne shook his head disgustedly and asked, "You're sure they're safe where they are?"

Ronon nodded. "The opening of the cave was completely sealed. They couldn't get out so I'm sure the Wraith can't get in. And Sheppard was right, there's no way we would have gotten back there in time to free them."

Ronon turned away and swore under his breath then said louder, "Now I've gotta go tell Torren his parents won't be home tonight. I'd rather face a Wraith."

Lorne watched as Ronon walked away and he knew the man was right; Torren wouldn't be thrilled. He looked back at the scanners and hoped he'd see the hive ship moving away already. Maybe they'd see quickly that the planet was deserted and take off. But unfortunately the Wraith didn't always do what you wanted them to do.

"I want that display kept up there," Lorne ordered the control room staff. "Make sure the next shift knows as well. As soon as that hive ship makes any kind of move, I want to know."

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

John and Teyla had spent the next half hour finding and stockpiling supplies. They had taken a few mattresses and put them on top of each other about halfway down the tunnels. John had thought the mattresses seemed really thin and had thought if he had to spend a night in a cave the least he could do was be comfortable. They stacked blankets and pillows on top, placed and lit candles and oil lamps around on crates and rolled a barrel of water close to where their little nest was. They had pulled out some fruit and vegetables and put them in a basket and Teyla had even found a bottle of some sort of wine or alcohol.

"This could be interesting," John commented as he looked at the bottle. "You want me to crack it open now. We could offer it to the Wraith when they get here in about…" he looked at his watch, "ten minutes."

Teyla chuckled. "I do not believe the Wraith imbibe in alcohol."

John looked at the bottle again and said, "That's too bad cause I'll bet they'd be real fun at parties."

He held the bottle up and Teyla shook her head. "I think I wish to rid myself of this dirt that is covering every inch of me first. Once I have done that maybe I will feel less like I am sitting inside a cave."

John walked up close behind her and whispered, "Teyla, you _are_ inside a cave."

Teyla turned around and pushed him away lightly. "Yes, but I do not need to feel that way."

She went about setting up an area with a large sheet on the ground and a wooden bowl that she filled with water from the barrel. She immersed a small cloth in the water and laid the equivalent of a towel nearby.

As she removed her TAC vest and then her jacket she claimed, "I think most of the dirt on these clothes will just shake off but I do not think it will be the same with my skin."

John sat back on a crate on the other side of the mattress from where she was and just watched her undress in the flickering candle light. He'd never get tired of seeing Teyla undress. It was better than any strip tease he'd ever seen. Of course the fact that he was head over heels in love with her certainly helped.

She placed her jacket, pants and shirt on a crate and asked, "John, since you are still dirty, do you mind shaking these out for me?"

John got up reluctantly and grabbed her things, glancing back at her in only her lacy panties and bra. She still often preferred Athosian clothing when not on duty but her taste in lingerie had gone totally Victoria's Secret. It always amazed him that she walked around in her uniform with such dainty things on underneath. She said it reminded her that she was still a lady. He knew it reminded him of how much he longed to remove them from her each night.

He moved a little ways away and shook the dust off her clothes and had to admit they didn't look too bad. Maybe he should do this with _his _clothes, too. He sat down and unlaced his boots, pulled off his socks and stuffed them inside. Okay, maybe those wouldn't shake clean but they were the only pair he had so he'd set them aside. He removed his TAC vest and outer shirt and shook those out as well and put them next to Teyla's things.

He glanced back at Teyla who was running the wet cloth over her arms and he gave a shudder. How he longed to be that cloth right now. He brushed off his pants as best he could and came back to sit on the mattress, leaning against the pillows that were propped against the wall. And then he watched some more.

Teyla was bending down now to clean her legs and John felt movement below his belt. Oh, this so wasn't fair. He wondered if she even knew what she was doing to him. She continued to run the cloth up her legs then over her stomach then stopped. She reached for the back of her bra and said, "I do not wish to get this wet. Would you put this with my things, John?"

As she looked at John he could see the gleam in her eyes and knew she was doing this on purpose. She thought it was funny to tease him like this. Maybe _he_ needed to play as well.

"Sure, Teyla," John replied and snatched her bra and tossed it on the rest of her clothes. Then he reached down and tugged on the bottom of his T-shirt until it was off then he dropped it behind him. He moved to his button and zipper next and when Teyla glanced at him suspiciously he just grinned.

"Figured I should clean up a bit, too," he shrugged as he lowered his pants to step out of them. "Since you have the water out and everything."

He moved to stand next to Teyla in only his boxers and asked, "Are you done?"

Teyla's back was to him and she handed him the cloth and responded, "I will be if you could help me with my back."

John took the cloth from her and dipped it in the water to rinse it out then lifted it to glide across her shoulders. He smoothed it down across her back then paused when he reached her bottom.

He slipped his fingers inside the stretchy lace and began to tug. "You probably don't want these to get wet either, I would think," and he pulled them down until she could step out of them. He tossed them onto the mattress then slid the cloth over her curvaceous derriere and up the inside of her thighs. His breathing began to pick up and he noticed Teyla's was also a bit faster than it had been.

John had knelt down to glide the cloth over her backside and when he was done he asked, "Any place else you need washing?"

Teyla pivoted slowly and John's eyes rose as he took in her womanly form so close to him. "Perhaps you should check to see if I have missed any dirt?" Teyla said shakily.

John grasped her hips and tugged until his lips were pressing against her belly. He moved them over her naval and around it then his tongue darted out and followed the same path. When it dipped inside her navel, Teyla gave a small whimper. John loved hearing these little sounds come out of her. He rose and his lips followed along, up her chest until they landed in between her full curves. He was fully intending to continue his journey but Teyla pulled him to his feet.

"I believe you also wished to be cleansed."

John's hands were gripping her hips and his lips hovered over her breast. His eyes rose to hers and he groaned, "Now?"

Teyla smiled indulgently and rinsed the cloth again. She started on his shoulders then moved to his back and finally lowered to his feet. As she moved up his legs she could tell John was barely holding it together and she loved that she could get him to release some of the control he clung so tightly to.

As the cloth rose to the top of his thighs, Teyla tugged on his boxers stating saucily, "I am sure you do not wish to get these wet."

The boxers dropped and John's breathing became even heavier. He hauled Teyla to her feet and pulled her in close. "Okay, sweetie, you may have started this but I think _I'm_ gonna finish it."

He stepped over his shorts and picked Teyla up in his arms. He took the two steps to their makeshift bed and deposited her in the middle of it. He lowered himself over her and moved his lips to align with hers. His mouth was but a breath away when they heard it; the whine of a dart.

Teyla froze and John followed suit. He kept himself levered above her and listened for a minute. He could feel Teyla tense. "I can feel their presence," her voice was soft but troubled.

"They won't be able to find us in here, Teyla, we're safe." He then looked around and moved away from her. "But they might be able to see the light since it's gotten darker outside."

He moved quickly and blew out the lights then returned to scoop Teyla into his arms, leaning back against the pillows again. He pulled on a blanket and tucked it over them as they listened to the sound of the ships flying overhead. He could feel Teyla grow tenser as more darts whizzed by. They were definitely searching. And he knew they would land at some point to check out why there weren't tons of people running around trying to get away.

Teyla's back was pressed tightly to his chest and John wanted to find some way to get her to relax. Not that they could exactly forget the Wraith were hanging around outside but they were safe, he was absolutely positive of that. As long as they stayed relatively quiet and kept the lights off, they shouldn't have a problem.

His arms tightened around Teyla and his hands began to wander over her hips and up her sides. He lowered his mouth to her neck and pressed tiny kisses along her shoulder then up to her ear and back again. She turned her head slightly and whispered, "John?"

"Just trying to distract you so you don't focus on _them_ too much. Keep your mind on other things, you know?"

His lips moved along her neck again but this time his tongue came out and swirled in small circles on her pulse points. His hands roamed from her hips to her stomach then moved up north to the mountainous peaks. As his thumbs rubbed over her sensitive centers, Teyla's head dropped back and a tiny moan slipped out.

John moved the lips that had been lavishing attention on her neck to her cheek and then her own lips. "Sshhh!" he whispered. Teyla nodded her acknowledgment then tried breathing deeper to control the depths of her desire. But she knew John had a way of making her lose all control like no other man ever had.

She leaned back into John and felt his legs on either side of hers and lowered her hands to run up and down them reveling in the feeling of the coarse hair covering them. Then she moved them closer to his center and she heard him suck in a deep breath. A tiny smile covered her lips that he could not always keep his sounds in either.

John continued caressing Teyla's curves and finally slid one hand down between her legs. A very shaky breath went in and out of her mouth but her legs moved of their own accord and provided him better access. He accepted the invitation gratefully. He first ran his hands along the inside of her thighs and allowed them to comb through her curls. Teyla could barely control her hips and they began moving of their own volition.

John finally dipped a finger into her moist folds and then deepened the penetration into her slick and wet core. Teyla's fingers dug deeper into John's thighs as _his_ fingers plunged deeper and snuck back out again, always rubbing against her feminine nub. Teyla's hips gyrated in a frenzy now and she reached up to pull John's head down and plunge her fingers through his hair. His lips attached themselves to her shoulder and began sucking and taking little bites as he saw how far along she was, hoping to spur her even further.

His fingers continued their rhythm and Teyla's hips did too and she finally threw her head back and it shook from side to side a few times as she gave a final shudder and collapsed against John. He slid his hands back up to her waist and held her close as she attempted to get her breathing under control.

After a few minutes Teyla eased away from John and turned slightly toward him. She moved her lips to his cheek for a quick kiss then tickled his ear with, "I believe it is your turn."

John shook his head but knew it was so dark in here that she probably didn't see him do it. And as she slid into his lap facing him he realized that maybe it was okay she hadn't seen him. Her mouth closed on his and their lips danced across the other's. Teyla's hands stroked down John's chest, played with his dog tags for a second before sliding through his chest hair and then following it down further.

Even though Teyla had said it was his turn, John still kept his hands busy caressing Teyla's back as she caressed his front. Her hand slipped between them and found his shaft already hard and waiting for her. She fondled it for a moment then lifted herself briefly and settled right over his manhood. She took almost a whole minute before she eventually connected her pelvis to his. And then she just sat there, holding him to her chest as tightly as she could.

John wasn't complaining though, the feel of her surrounding him was incredible. He almost didn't want her to move. But he realized why she was so still when she whispered, "They are close by."

John wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to the side of her neck, holding her tight. Her own hands tightened on him when they heard footsteps crunching through the dry leaves on the ground outside. There were only a few cracks in the walls up above them but they were enough for the sound to carry in and let them hear that many footsteps moved nearby.

The soldier in John wanted to go and throw a little C-4 out at the bad guys or grab his P-90 and take some of them down but the lover in him knew that sitting here holding Teyla in his lap, was what he needed to really be doing. And the fact that he could feel himself growing even more inside her was just more proof.

After what seemed like hours but was truly only minutes the footsteps moved away and Teyla's tenseness began to diminish. As it did, her awareness of John and where parts of him were located began to come back. And with that awareness came longing and desire. Her hips began to rise and then lower, slowly at first then with a rhythmic beat that was older than time. John's mouth latched on to her swinging breasts and suckled at her nipple as her hips moved faster and faster.

John rose to the edge and finally fell over and Teyla joined him for a second time in fulfilling her need. John held her close as he tried to get his breathing to slow and then he slid down in the bed and nestled her against him. The blanket had been casually moved aside but he now pulled it back in place and covered them up.

John snuggled up behind her and stuck his nose in her hair. "Think we should add that to the list; in a cave with Wraith knocking on the door?"

Teyla simply gave a soft chuckle and relaxed against him. Having the Wraith outside had been very disconcerting but John had gotten her mind onto something else and she had never felt safer.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.


	3. Chapter 3

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

"Unta Wonon, you awate yet?"

Ronon heard the little voice tiptoe into his subconscious and his eyes popped open. When he turned his head he found a pair of dark brown eyes surrounded by a mop of curly brown hair staring at him. He gave an inward chuckle when he recalled Sheppard telling him how cool it was having TJ wake him up in the mornings, most of the time. He'd also said that when it was the middle of the night or he had just started something with Teyla, it wasn't so cool.

Those thoughts brought him instantly back to why he was here, lying on Sheppard and Teyla's too short sofa with a three year old gazing innocently up at him. He sat up straighter and scooped the kid into his lap.

"Hey, Pal, you ready to get going for the day?"

The boy nodded his head but his eyes remained uncertain. "Mama and Daddy tum home now?"

"Should be sometime today, yeah," Ronon tried to assure him and hoped that was the truth. The boy had actually been okay with his folks not coming home yesterday although Ronon wondered how much of that was because he had let the kid do a bunch of things he normally didn't get to do. Like eat several helpings of ice cream for dessert and then watch an action packed movie that he knew Sheppard and Teyla would never let him watch.

But there hadn't been any swears or sex scenes, just lots of car chases and things blowing up so Ronon figured he was covered if Torren's parents ever found out. He'd read the kid a million stories too and found it was kind of cool how much the boy loved to be read to. And some of the storybooks he'd read weren't bad, for a three year old level.

"Can you get dressed on your own?" Ronon asked not really sure how much John and Teyla did for the kid. Maybe he ought to pay closer attention at times. Torren nodded and ran into his room where he changed and came back out in no time. Ronon had taken that time to use the facilities and clean up a bit, too. He gave the kid a cursory check then hauled him onto his shoulders and headed to the mess hall.

They had only been sitting down for about ten minutes when McKay bustled over and sat on the other side of the table.

"I still can't believe you actually _left _Sheppard and Teyla on that Wraith infested planet yesterday," Rodney whined as he started shoveling food into his mouth.

Ronon gave him a kick under the table and growled, "McKay!"

"Ow! What was that for?" Rodney complained and looked up at Ronon to see him jerk his head in the direction of Torren who was working on his own stack of pancakes. When Rodney realized what he'd said he quickly shut his mouth with an "Oh."

Another minute went by and Rodney began again although this time a bit quieter and more cryptic. "I checked with the control room right before I came down here and it seems like our friends still haven't left."

"Yeah, I know," Ronon said. "I checked, too. I don't know what they're waiting for. They should have been out of there once they realized there wasn't anyone to cull."

Rodney gulped nervously. "Unless there was."

Ronon just gave him a glare and shook his head. "I told you where they are is completely safe. Besides if what you implied really happened," he looked over to make sure Torren was still occupied with his food, "then they would have no reason to stay."

"True," Rodney acknowledged. "Maybe they're just taking care of a little engine problem. Maybe we could send the Daedelus to go give them a little jump start so they can be on their way."

"I think if the Daedelus was here they'd probably just blow them out of the sky, and then it could just beam you know who up to the ship," Ronon disputed. "But it's not due back here for almost a month."

Rodney just sighed and looked back down at his food but didn't start eating again. Ronon knew that meant he was really worried. Most things didn't bother McKay's appetite much at all.

"They'll be fine, Rodney," Ronon assured him almost gently. "They'll be fine."

Torren was now done his breakfast and stood up on his seat to lean on the table over Ronon's food. "Unta Wonon, I tum with you today, pease!"

Ronon looked up at the big, brown, begging eyes and realized why Sheppard spoiled the kid so much; he was pretty irresistible when he looked at you this way.

"You sure you don't want to go hang out in the child care room with Aleeah and your friends?" Ronon asked hopefully but Torren just shook his head and his lips came out for a pout. But Ronon had seen bigger pouts on the kid so figured he wasn't too upset, yet.

He thought about what he needed to do today and remembered that Sheppard was planning on putting several of the units through some training exercises. Since he'd helped the man do that on many occasions he figured he could still do it today. And it was probably something the kid could do with him. Most of it was giving instructions then waiting around while the men followed them. Some of the fitness part was outside and Torren might get a kick out of trying to run with the Marines and then the indoor part he could just sit and watch as the men trained in some combat maneuvers.

Torren was still leaning on the table, a bit closer to Ronon now, with his eyes just pleading for the man to take him along. He supposed it was better than Aleeah having to deal with him whining all day for his parents.

"Okay," Ronon consented and he saw Torren's eyes light up. "But there are gonna be a few rules, you understand?"

The boy's head bobbed up and down quickly and Ronon listed them off. "The first rule is that you have to do everything I tell you to. And this is really important because I need to make sure you're safe at all times. So if I tell you not to touch something or to stay away from something, you need to do it, deal?"

"Yup," Torren agreed readily.

"And the next thing is that if you don't listen to something I tell you then you go straight back to Aleeah without any discussion. Do you understand that?"

Torren again nodded vigorously. Ronon gave a tiny grin then said, "Then I guess you get to hang out with me today."

Torren jumped up almost knocking himself off the chair but Ronon caught him and the boy grabbed hold of Ronon's neck and gave a fierce hug, whispering a thank you in his ear. Ronon returned the embrace awkwardly at first but then held on a bit tighter. He'd hugged the kid before but usually it was a little hug alongside a tussle before bed. This was different. It was almost a snuggle and he'd never really done a lot of that before. But he'd seen Sheppard do it all the time. Now he understood why. It was really kind of nice.

"You're really going to take the kid along with you today?" Rodney asked sarcastically.

Ronon shrugged as Torren settled in his lap. "Sure, why not? Would _you_ rather take him?"

Torren turned and pushed himself more firmly into Ronon's arms. "No, I doe with you today, Unta Wonon."

He then looked at McKay and pointed his finger at him seriously. "I tan doe with you tomorrow, Unta Wodney, otay?"

Ronon gave a hearty chuckle while Rodney started shaking his head back and forth and making strangled noises. "Yeah, okay, we'll see about that."

Ronon got up and stacked their trays then pulled the kid onto his hip. "First thing we need to do is get you outfitted right," he told Torren. "If you're going to train with the Marines, you'll need to look like a Marine."

He knew last time Sheppard had been back on Earth he had gotten a few kid sized military fatigues for Torren from the base and so he figured that would be the perfect thing for him to wear as he helped train the troops.

"Otay, let's doe!" Torren instructed then gave a snappy salute that he'd seen so many of the troops give to his Dad.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

John felt a warmth flood over him as he surfaced from the depths of sleep. As he took inventory he instantly knew Teyla was in his arms. He always woke in such a great mood when she was snuggled up next to him. But this time he could tell was a bit different as his hands roamed over her silky skin. There were no clothes hindering his hands from feeling the full effects. With TJ being such an early riser he and Teyla had always needed to throw something back on so he didn't catch them in the buff. He knew there would be all sorts of questions if he did. Questions he'd rather not answer to a three year old.

His eyes fluttered open and he remembered where they were; in the cave on Jandola, evading the Wraith. But they were safe where they were and had even spent some time enjoying each other in their little hiding spot. But they hadn't needed to put anything back on last night so they hadn't. Now he had the advantage of Teyla's fully nude body resting against his.

The cave had warmed up with the rising of the sun which he could tell had happened with the few fissures in the side of the enclosure. It wasn't completely light in here but it was light enough that he could see Teyla beside him and he was pretty happy about that.

He pushed the blanket gently away, slowly and enjoyed the sight of her golden skin being exposed a bit more each second. God! Now he was teasing himself. But as he stopped to wonder if the work crew would be back soon to dig them out, he heard a dart whine overhead. The damn Wraith were still here.

But that meant he could wake Teyla up slowly and not worry about being disturbed by rescuers. He knew they would come later. Right now he was just enjoying the sight of her. She had incredibly long, slender legs for someone so tiny but her behind was so astonishingly rounded and firm and it made him hard just looking at that part of her. Her back was supple and her arms and shoulders filled with beautifully toned muscles. And he knew the strength in those muscles, had unfortunately felt that strength too often when they sparred.

But yet as much as he got pain out of how strong she was during those times, he also got such immense pleasure from her strength whether it was touching that smooth skin or feeling her hands knead his. He moved his head down a bit and touched his nose to the middle of her back then drew it up to the back of her neck, inhaling the incredible scent of her.

But his nose obviously tickled her a bit and she gave a delicious moan and started to stretch. He loved watching her do this every morning. It was the most sensuous thing he'd ever seen. As she did, her body turned so she was lying on her back but her eyes remained closed and her arms stayed above her head. She gave a contented sigh but continued to sleep.

John grinned and was actually glad she hadn't awoken. This way he could just look at her and really study her beautiful form. She usually got a bit self-conscious if he did this when they weren't in the middle of making love. And when they were doing _that _he was usually busy with other things so he wasn't able to _just _look.

But now he did and he really liked what he saw. Her breasts were full and round but very real, unlike some of the enhanced women that flaunted their goods in the girlie magazines the men liked to smuggle into the city aboard the Daedelus. Not that he'd really spent a lot of time looking at those, he denied in his mind, even though there was no one around to judge him. His gaze lingered on those golden mounds and then focused on her perfectly round nipples that were just the right color and size and were actually starting to harden and stand erect, almost as if they knew they were on display.

As much as he longed to take one of them into his mouth and lavish it with his tongue, he wanted to continue his visual exploration first. His eyes lowered and he knew it was amazing that this woman had already given birth to a child because she was in such great shape. Her stomach was flat and taut and perfect although if he looked really close he could see just a few wispy lines below her navel running into her nest of curls that V'ed between her thighs.

He moved closer and studied the lines, knowing they came from carrying her son for nine months. And even though he hadn't been the one to put the child inside her, he still loved the boy as if he had and so loved the permanent reminder that he'd rested there. An intense feeling threaded its way through him and he lowered his head to touch his lips to those lines; her mark of motherhood.

His lips caressed the patterns and felt the slightly indented surface so he slipped his tongue out to follow them along their path. He felt Teyla shift and her hand rested on his head.

"John?" his name came out rather shaky as her other hand also moved to slide through his hair. "What are you doing?"

She couldn't see the grin that appeared on his face as he continued and answered, "Just checking out your stretch marks."

"My …!" Teyla stopped in the middle of her exclamation and attempted to sit up. John pushed her back down and held her hips firmly under his still moving mouth.

"I gotta tell you, Teyla, I'm finding them very sexy. I'm getting more than a little turned on here."

Teyla gave a warm chuckle and ran her hands through his hair again. "I have discovered it does not take much to …turn _you_ on, John Sheppard. You are much like the devices on Atlantis that react to the ATA gene."

John gave another nip on her abdomen and said, "Yeah, but _you've_ got the right gene for flipping my switch, sweetie."

Teyla relaxed a bit and continued combing through John's untidy locks and just enjoyed what he was doing to her. This man set her on fire and she would forever be grateful that he had given his love and affection to her. When his lips and tongue moved further down she sucked in a mouthful of air and adjusted to provide him better access. But her mind suddenly remembered why they were here and she stiffened.

"John, will the Marines not be here soon to dig us out?"

John's hands started moving down her legs and pushing them aside as he zeroed in on his goal. He lifted his head long enough to say, "Heard a dart about twenty minutes ago so I think it might still be a while before they can safely get back. So for now I thought I would amuse myself in other ways."

Teyla was dismayed that the Wraith were still present, even though they could not have been too close as she barely registered their presence. But as John continued his assault on her senses she figured there was not much she could do but lie here and enjoy it. And that's just what she did.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

"You needa wun faster!" Torren yelled to the troops as they did their third lap around the pier. Each one of them made it a point to come by and tag the kid's hand as they passed. When they weren't going by him he jumped up and down and shouted, "Doe, doe, doe! You needa wun!"

Ronon chuckled at how enthusiastic the boy was and how much he'd picked up from Sheppard. He knew John had taken the kid out training the troops before and apparently he'd remembered what Sheppard had told the troops to do. So with Sheppard missing, the kid had picked up the slack.

Lorne came up behind them and watched as the troops got in their run. He was glad Ronon had decided to continue with the drill even though the Colonel wasn't here. There wasn't much else they could do until the blasted hive ship left Jandola's orbit. And they hadn't done that yet. He'd been hoping he would get up this morning to find that the hive ship was gone and they could send the engineers and equipment back to the planet. But he knew he had asked to be notified as soon as the ship had left regardless of where he was so he knew nothing had happened at that point. And it still hadn't.

As the troops came around for another pass, Minelli slowed down and jogged in place in front of Torren.

"You know I think your Dad would have told us that we did enough laps and we could be done now. Don't you think so?"

Torren looked thoughtful for a moment then tossed his head from side to side. "No, my Daddy want you to wun some more. You needa doe awound aden. Now doe!"

Lorne chuckled and looked at Minelli and said, "You heard the kid. Now go!"

As Minelli took off, Lorne heard him say to the Marine next to him, "Are you sure that kid's not really Sheppard's?"

Lorne looked down at Torren, dressed in his fatigues. He even had the arms rolled up like the Colonel usually did. He was waving the Marines on faster as they sped by and Lorne commented, "Nice job, Colonel! The troops are looking good today, Sir."

Torren giggled. "I not da Tornel. Dat my Daddy. He not here wight now so I needa help Unta Wonon det da twoops wunnin fast."

"You're doing a great job, Sir," Lorne responded with a salute. "Keep up the good work."

Torren gave him a smart salute back and Lorne moved closer to Ronon who was timing the runners.

"What's up with the Junior Colonel, here?"

Ronon glanced at the watch one more time then replied, "The kid didn't want to go to the child care room today. And since I'm not his parent and I really didn't want to fight with him about it, I let him come with me."

"He gave you the pout and asked _please, _didn't he? I've seen him pull that one on Sheppard. It works a lot of times, too."

Ronon chuckled and looked back at the watch. "Yeah, it's pretty potent. But I gotta say I think he's a tougher task master than Sheppard." And he pointed to where Torren was still yelling for the men to move faster. "I can't wait to see what kind of hell he gives them during drill work."

Lorne's smile grew bigger at the thought but then remembered why the boy was with Ronon to begin with. "I'm getting a little tired of these Wraith hanging around the planet. And I'm getting a little nervous, too. There's no reason for them to still be there. I hope it doesn't mean they're thinking of settling down and moving in."

Ronon just grumbled because he knew that would be a worst case scenario; and one which would make rescuing Sheppard and Teyla almost impossible. But he knew there were a million other reasons the Wraith could be hanging out also and figured it didn't help Sheppard and Teyla one bit to worry about any of those reasons now.

"They'll be okay," Ronon guaranteed. "They're survivors."

Lorne shook his head. "They're also used to being extremely busy with work and the little guy. Hope they're not too bored right now."

Ronon thought of Sheppard and Teyla all alone with no one who could possibly interrupt them, like control room personnel, frantic scientists or a three year old boy and figured, hoped, they'd be taking advantage of the isolation and quiet. Knowing Sheppard and his feelings for Teyla, he didn't doubt that they would.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

"Lieutenant Donaldson has said he will make the cake for the wedding. I have been told he is very good," Teyla explained as she and Sheppard sat around on the mattress during the late afternoon. "Jennifer told me his mother owns a bakery and that he worked there for many years assisting her."

"Donaldson, yeah," John repeated as he lay on his back near Teyla's feet. She was propped against the pillows near the wall. "He's the one who makes all the desserts when he's on KP duty, right?" He nodded his head. "Good choice. You know I may need to assign him KP more often."

Teyla chuckled. "Except you usually have _several _helpings of his desserts and so I fear you might begin to get a bit more rounded in the middle." With this she moved her foot to nudge his stomach.

John captured her foot and tickled it. "You might like me a little more rounded. Maybe I should try it."

Teyla laughed as his fingers moved on her foot. Her other foot moved to his middle and tried to tickle him there. He just grabbed that foot too and pulled until she was now flat on her back with her legs lying over his stomach. His hands slid under her pant legs and caressed her calf and she almost wished they hadn't put their clothes back on.

They had spent the morning completely exploring each other in every way possible. Even though they'd been living together for seven months there had been very little time for this type of discovery. She knew they enjoyed sex fairly often however with a three year old in their quarters and John's position demanding him to be available at all hours, they had needed to keep things in check to a certain degree.

"So, what else do you and Jennifer have cooking for this wedding?"

John knew he had left most of the details up to Teyla, who was getting much of her information about Earth weddings from Keller. He hadn't really shown a lot of interest up to now but it's not like he had a whole lot else to do at the moment. He thought back to what they'd done all morning and knew that was an option, sure, but after the marathon they'd had then, he figured they needed a bit of time to cool down. And he was hoping the Marines would be back to get them soon. But every now and then they would hear a dart and he knew the ship had not left orbit yet.

Teyla continued talking about the new Mineralogist, Dr. Boyer, who apparently had a large collection of music and would be willing to play the music for the reception. And then she went on to describe the dresses and what flowers the Botany Department had come up with and who would be taking pictures. John just chuckled and figured Athosian weddings or whatever they called their ceremonies couldn't be half as complicated.

"You're really getting into this, aren't you?"

Teyla gave an embarrassed smile. "I fear Jennifer's enthusiasm over her own upcoming nuptials has spilled over to me. She is working diligently to plan her own wedding and as hers is on Earth the task is much more difficult."

"Yeah, but they're not getting married for another five months. She's got time."

"According to Jennifer, apparently she does not. She says it takes a considerable amount of time to coordinate everything needed and as she is not even on the planet, she must do much of it by e-mail."

They lay quietly for a few minutes then Teyla sighed. "I wonder if Torren has been giving Ronon a difficult time. I had hoped we would be back by now."

"I'm sure he's fine," John assured her and rubbed her foot soothingly. "It's been a while since he's been away from us so hopefully those anxiety issues he had before won't be too strong. And Ronon's a fun guy. TJ loves him. If I know Ronon, he's spoiling the little guy."

"Yes," Teyla smirked, "So unlike what his Daddy does."

John tickled her foot again and Teyla squirmed. "Are you saying I spoil the kid? Because I really don't think I spoil him; not much anyway."

"The gifts you gave him for his birthday last month were quite numerous in quantity. He has yet to be able to play with them all."

"Yeah, but come on, how often does a kid turn three? And it's not like I can run to the store whenever I want to get him something. He'll play with some of them now and then when he gets bored with them, we can open up the others. It's perfect."

"Yes, but we are running out of space in his room to store them all. Very soon Torren will need to sleep in the living room and only his toys will be able to stay in his room."

"Just as long as he's not sleeping with _us,_" John whined. "That would definitely put a crimp in my nightly plans."

Teyla pushed herself up on her elbows and looked at John. "And what would those nightly plans be?"

John sat up and grinned. "Well, I'm not sure I could really do justice to describing them. Maybe I could give you a … small demonstration."

"You know you are insatiable, John," Teyla giggled as John unsnapped her pants and pulled on the bottom edges to remove them from her.

He knelt up and tugged his T-shirt off and he noticed Teyla wasn't complaining much as she removed her own top. She then moved to unsnap his pants and push them down his hips, bringing his boxers down with them. John wiggled a bit and got them off then worked on Teyla's undergarments.

Within a minute they were kneeling, facing each other, each taking in the beauty of the other in their natural state. Teyla raised her hands and pushed her hair off her neck, arching her back. She knew that drove John wild and always loved to see his reaction. And sure enough she got it. She reached down and stroked him.

"I believe you said you would give me a small demonstration," Teyla reminded him then looked down at his engorged member. "But I have to say I do not believe this is _small _in any way."

John chuckled at her statement, pulled her closer and lowered her to the bed. As his lips descended on hers he knew he may have exaggerated the _small _part just a bit.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

.

Ronon watched as several groups of Marines worked together in hand to hand combat simulations. He moved around the room making comments and giving suggestions and occasionally showing them the best way to do something. They looked pretty good and he knew Sheppard would be glad of that. If they could ever get him back here. He'd checked at noon and the Wraith hadn't budged from their location yet.

Now it was after four and he only had a short time left with today's training. And if they couldn't go get Sheppard and Teyla then he'd have to stay with Torren again tonight. He looked over at the boy who had fallen asleep while sitting in Mehra's lap. She had been helping with the training but when the boy had started whining a bit had moved over to the risers and pulled him into her lap. The child had snuggled into her arms and had swiftly fallen asleep.

Now she was stuck holding him but Ronon didn't think she really minded. She might put on a show of being this rough and tough Marine but underneath he thought there was a tender side to her as well. That thought was reinforced when he saw her shift Torren in her arms to hold him closer and smiled down tenderly at him. His own smile became wider on his face.

He turned back to correct a few Marines when he noticed Lorne approach the door. He gave his advice to the two in front of him then moved to see the Major. Lorne moved back slightly into the hallway.

"Any movement yet?" Ronon asked hopefully.

Lorne grimaced and said, "Yes, but not what we wanted. Thought you'd want to come take a look."

Ronon moved back into the room, a feeling of dread filling him at what Lorne had said. He looked at Dusty and asked, "Can you, uh…?"

She didn't wait for the whole sentence, just nodded her head. "I've got him. Do what you need to do and I'll catch up with you later."

Ronon then instructed Captain Edison to continue the drills for another fifteen minutes then dismiss the men. He turned around and followed Lorne through the halls until they reached the control room.

Several people, including Woolsey and McKay, were standing in front of the large screen display. Ronon moved forward and asked, "What do we got?"

Amelia looked up at him and gave a shy smile. She pointed to the display. "This is Jandola and this is the hive ship that has been hanging around for the last day and a half."

Ronon saw another blip fairly close by and questioned, "So what's this?"

Rodney turned around and his face was filled with fear. "_That_ is another hive ship and its trajectory will bring it to Jandola in about two hours."

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

"Why do you think it has taken so long for them to come back to get us?" Teyla asked in the afternoon of the next day.

John just shook his head, silently wondering the same question. As much as he had enjoyed the time he and Teyla had spent together he was starting to get a little nervous himself. They hadn't heard a dart since last night but that didn't mean the hive ship wasn't still in orbit. And he knew Lorne wouldn't send a team back if the ship wasn't completely out of range.

He said as much out loud. "Lorne won't send anyone back unless he knows it's perfectly safe."

His arms tightened around Teyla as they reclined on the mattress. The cave had gotten continuously warmer as the sun had risen and there wasn't a large opening anymore for air to truly circulate. It was starting to get somewhat stuffy. But they still had the small fissures for air to come in and knew they wouldn't actually run out.

John was only wearing his pants and Teyla had found a sleeveless tunic to keep her from being too hot. They hadn't ventured too far unless they needed to use the small pit that John had dug about fifty yards down the cave in a crevice. There was certainly enough food but it was mostly fruit and raw vegetables and water to drink. But then John remembered the bottle he'd moved aside the first night here.

He wiggled out from under Teyla's head on his shoulder and reached for the bottle. "Look, I forgot we had this." He glanced at his watch and said, "Not really sure what time it is on this planet but I'll bet it's five o'clock somewhere."

Teyla's expression was confused at that statement but John didn't bother to explain, he just popped the top off the bottle and took a swig. His mouth opened wide in surprise and he shook his head. "Okay, that's got a bit of a kick. You want some?"

Teyla took hold of the bottle and lifted it to her lips for a long swallow. When she lowered it she closed her eyes for a second then smiled. "Yes, it appears to be quite potent." She took another swig and handed it to John.

They traded the bottle back and forth for a while and John could tell it was starting to affect him a bit. Normally he didn't drink too much on Atlantis since he was the Military Commander and it wouldn't really look too good for him to be stumbling along the corridors. But occasionally this alien moonshine or whatever it was seemed to catch him off guard. And right now he had nothing else to do and no one around to see him, except Teyla.

Although he looked at Teyla and knew there was something else they could do and they'd done quite a bit of it since they'd been here. But the alcohol had loosened up his tongue a bit, even though he wasn't usually one for talking and he decided to ask Teyla a few questions about her past.

"So Teyla," he started after he'd taken another draught and passed her the bottle. "How about you tell me a little bit about some of your old boyfriends. And I don't mean Kanaan. I know about him and really don't want to think about that right now."

Teyla swayed toward John as he tilted the bottle to his lips again then placed it on the floor. "I will tell you if you promise to tell me about some of your past loves."

John shook his head and mumbled, "Can't do that; only loved Nancy then you. No one else was that important."

Teyla leaned down to kiss him and saw his eyes were not as focused as they usually were. And she knew she was not far behind him. "I simply meant those you had a physical relationship with. But maybe you do not wish to share that information or there are too many to recall," she teased.

"Sure, I'll share," John said though the words were a bit slurred. "My first _kiss _was at the freshman dance when I first got to high school. Rachel Pitman was flirting with me all night and I finally got the nerve to ask her to dance. We did and when the song was over she leaned in and our lips touched. Not sure I remember much of it, it was so quick but I sure did want to try it again."

Teyla lowered the bottle from her lips and kept it close to her as she leaned her head back against John's reclined chest. "My first kiss was at about a similar age I believe. My father was working out a deal with a trader from Migala and I was told to run off and play with the trader's son. Unfortunately this boy, who was a year or two older, decided his idea of _playing _was to grab me and attach his lips to mine. I was not prepared for that."

John's brows furrowed. "What'd you do?"

Teyla chuckled and John could feel her head move on his chest. "I slugged him so hard he fell to the ground where I proceeded to kick him. I only kicked him once but it was enough. I then ran back to inform my father I did not wish to play with the boy."

"Did you ever tell your father what had happened?"

"No, although when he saw the color in my cheeks I think he may have gotten an idea of what had occurred. He never told me to run off and play again after that time. It was actually when he started training me to learn his skill of trading as well."

John ran his hand through Teyla's hair and observed, "I'm glad it wasn't me who tried to kiss you that first time. I probably never would have kissed a girl again in my life."

"I do not think you would have been so crass," Teyla defended him.

They traded a few more stories and when John told Teyla about playing the game 'Spin the Bottle' Teyla exclaimed that they had a similar game when she was growing up. But it had more to do with choosing _where _someone would kiss you_._

"The very shy, inexperienced participants would choose to be kissed on the hand or the cheek but the knowledgeable person would be a bit riskier."

"So let's combine the games. You _show _me where or how you kissed an old boyfriend one time and I'll show you one of my moves."

Teyla narrowed her eyes but laughed and agreed, taking the bottle back from John after he'd had another turn. They were both getting giddy but the bottle was only half empty. Teyla wondered if they should perhaps stop drinking. But no one was around and the bottle was already opened.

"Fine," Teyla said as she lowered the bottle to the ground again after taking another sip. "I will go first."

She moved to put her lips on John's chest and run her tongue over his nipple. His breath inhaled quickly and he asked, "So who got this treatment?"

Teyla moved her hands through the hair on John's chest and replied, "A young boy from my village when we were just coming of age, although he did not have any hair on his chest, certainly not the amount that you do. I do believe I like your chest much better."

John let her take a few more minutes in the 'show' part of their 'show and tell' game then gently pushed her away. "My turn," he said and lifted her tunic up to remove it. "And while we're on this area I'll include my little story about the first time I did this."

He gripped Teyla's hips and moved them closer so her chest was right in front of his face. "We were on vacation in Hawaii when I was a senior in high school and this girl in this amazingly skimpy bikini kept coming on to me, I thought she really liked me. Well, at that age all guys think with their, uh, … lower extremities so I thought nothing of it when she pulls me behind a little snack shack and plops herself in my lap. She untied the top string on her bathing suit and I'm sitting there with her bare breasts a half inch from my mouth. She moved closer and I sure wasn't gonna pass up what was being offered so I obliged."

John moved his lips to Teyla's chest and began to lick and suck and her hips started wiggling a bit with desire. He continued for a few more minutes then looked up at Teyla. "I found out later she had a contest going with some of her friends to see how many different guys they could get to kiss them there."

Teyla ran her hand down the side of John's face at his sigh of discontent. "Did she win the contest?"

John shrugged. "I don't know and I don't really care. I stayed away from girls for the rest of the vacation so I wouldn't be used like that again."

Teyla pulled him closer to her chest again and whispered, "I do not wish anyone else to ever touch me here again; only you, John."

"Well that's good," John said as he leaned back bringing Teyla with him, his lips still moving over her chest. "But I'm hoping I can touch you in a few other spots. Maybe you have some stories about those places."

Teyla enjoyed what John was doing but still uttered, "Perhaps I do."

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

Ronon gave Amelia a quick kiss as he handed Torren over to her in the mess hall. "Thanks a bunch! I owe you."

Amelia smiled and said, "No problem. We'll be in his quarters when you get back."

"Unta Wonon," Torren asked nervously as he was handed off yet again as he had been so often in the last few days. "Where you doe?"

Ronon tousled the boy's hair and said, "I'm going to get your Mom and Dad finally. It might take a few hours but hopefully we'll have them back before you go to bed tonight."

The boy's eyes became watery and he pouted, "I want my Mama."

"I know you do," Amelia responded with a kiss to his cheek. "And Uncle Ronon will get her back here but he needs to leave to do it. Let's finish eating then we can go and play with some of your toys, okay."

The boy nodded and Ronon took off for the control room. He hadn't been told what had happened, just that the team to excavate Sheppard and Teyla from the cave needed to start assembling,

He made it to the control room in record time and sprinted right up to the display monitor. He still saw one of the blips but it seemed to be moving away from the planet.

"Where'd the other one go?" Ronon asked Lorne who was standing there with McKay.

McKay answered first. "It just disappeared."

"I'm kind of hoping one of them blew the other one up," Lorne added. "That would mean one less hive ship and a lot less Wraith to deal with."

"We don't really have enough information from these sensor readings to actually know for sure what happened," Rodney explained.

"You're right we don't, Dr. McKay," Lorne sighed. "But a hive ship doesn't just disappear into thin air so it must have been destroyed. I don't really care how. And right now all I do care about is getting to that planet and bringing Colonel Sheppard and Teyla back home."

They watched the monitor as the hive ship continued to move steadily away from the planet. Within twenty minutes it had moved far enough away that Lorne felt comfortable sending the rescue team. He planned on leaving Major Anton on duty and he would lead the mission himself. Once they had rescued Sheppard and Teyla, he could contact Teldy at the Alpha site and get the Jandolans back to their home as well.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

"Did you say something, Teyla?" John asked as he looked up to where Teyla was sitting astride him.

They'd been playing a Pegasus version of 'Spin the Bottle', and 'Show and Tell' and he had been enjoying it thoroughly. They'd just finished off the bottle of hooch they'd found in the Jandolan supplies and were showing each other different moves they knew. It was presently Teyla's turn. But John heard his name called again and wondered where the heck it was coming from.

"_Sheppard, Teyla, you guys okay_?" came the voice again and even in his liquor induced mind he realized it was his comm.

He sat up abruptly and reached past a surprised Teyla to grab the earpiece that was on top of a nearby crate. He put it in and answered, "Where the hell have you guys been?"

McKay's voice rang out clear. "_The hive ship only just left. And we had a bit of a problem when a second hive ship showed up. But then one of them just disappeared off the screen so we don't know what happened to it._"

"_We think one of them must have destroyed the other one_," Lorne's voice now came on to inform them.

John remembered there being some explosive sound a short while ago but in his inebriated state figured it was just the earth moving as Teyla rocked his world. He chuckled to himself when he realized that hadn't been the case.

Teyla heard the conversation and attempted to move but John held her firmly in place. "We heard something like an explosion not too long ago. Good, one less hive ship we need to worry about. Where exactly are you guys? How long until you dig us out?"

"_We just came through the gate_," Ronon piped in now. "_We should be at the caves in about twenty minutes and hopefully it won't take more than an hour or so to dig you out. We brought plenty of equipment and people to help_."

"Okay, great," Sheppard replied. "We'll start digging from this end and we'll see you in a little while."

John took the comm and threw it back in the direction of the crate, reclined on the mattress again and put his hands back on Teyla's amazing form. She looked at him with an inquiring expression.

"Should we not be getting dressed?" Teyla asked as she leaned over slightly and continued to rub her hands over John's chest and his very prickly growth of beard. The alcohol had affected her equally and she was feeling very playful. "Or do you wish for your men to see the prowess you have displayed to me the last few days?"

John's eyes lit up and his eyebrows rose. "Think it'll put me up a notch in their books?"

Teyla wiggled her hips and replied, "It has raised you _several _notches in my book."

John felt her hips move and his breath hitched. "Several, huh? Well, they won't be able to get us out for close to an hour so I'd really like you to finish what you were doing here. _Then_ maybe we can think about putting clothes back on."

"If that is what you wish," Teyla obliged and began moving her hips again.

John just stared up at the gorgeous woman writhing on his manhood and lifted his hands to caress the rounded skin that was gently swaying with her movements. Teyla placed her hands on his arms, encouraging his actions and anchoring herself to move more firmly and rhythmically on him. She continued swaying back and forth then occasionally moved off until he was almost free then swiftly slid back on. Each time she did this John gave a shaky groan and Teyla felt immensely powerful.

"Do you like when I do that, John?" she asked as she moved herself up again slowly.

John just sent her an intense look and grabbed her hips and began thrusting deeply inside her. Both their breathing came quicker and finally John rolled her over and thrust even harder a few last times, Teyla's back arching in ecstasy. John attached his mouth to one of those perfect nipples he'd admired earlier and gave one final thrust and they both shuddered. John quickly moved his head to cover the loud moan that Teyla couldn't quite control.

As they floated back to earth, John chuckled into Teyla's shoulder. "You think they heard us from the other side of the rocks?"

The alcohol inside Teyla caused her to laugh as well and shrug her shoulders. "Well if they did, at least they will know we were not bored while we were in here."

John rested lightly on Teyla for a few more minutes then decided maybe they did need to work on digging from this side. They spent a few minutes with the bowl of water cleaning themselves up although Teyla was extremely playful and kept splashing it on John. John finally decided to pay her back and picked up the bowl and dumped it all over her.

At her loud squeal, the comm started buzzing again with, "_Sheppard, Teyla, you guys okay in there_?" It was Rodney.

They froze for a second then began laughing as they heard sounds of rock being broken and moved from outside the cave. Teyla sashayed across the small space until she reached the comm, John right on her heals.

"John is being childish and just threw some water on me," Teyla complained but with a chuckle.

John wrapped his arms around her and leaned into the comm with his defense. "Oh, she _so_ was asking for it."

They both erupted with laughter and Rodney's voice came through again, confused, "_Are they giggling? Why are they giggling? They've been stuck inside a cave for a few days. They shouldn't be giggling._"

Ronon's voice interrupted anything else he could say. "_Just shut up and dig McKay. Hey, Sheppard, some of these rocks are moving pretty quickly with the equipment we brought so you might want to make sure you're ready for us, okay?_"

John chuckled again and responded, "Gotcha, Buddy. We'll be ready."

He put down the comm and looked at Teyla and pointed his finger. "Okay, so maybe we shouldn't let the guys see you like this. Really, I'm the only one I ever want to have this view. You good with that?"

Teyla entwined her arms around John's neck and rubbed herself against him. "I am very good with that."

John kissed his way down her neck then pulled himself away. "Too tempting! Way too tempting! You'd think I'd be sick of this by now but surprisingly I'm really not. But I do need to shake off the effects of that bottle we finished off and think about getting dressed."

"Fine," Teyla whispered in his ear as she moved sensuously away and began picking up her clothes. John grabbed his own but spent more time looking at Teyla as she did her reverse striptease than in getting his own clothes back on.

Finally fully dressed they moved to the entrance of the cave where the rocks had slid on this side and started moving what they could. But John wasn't as steady on his feet as he should be and ended up on his butt half the time. And each time he did, Teyla would playfully ask, "Would you like me to kiss it and make it better," just like Torren would ask when someone got a boo-boo.

After about thirty-five minutes of this and hearing sounds from the other side, one of the rocks John was pulling on broke loose and a hole appeared where it had been. Of course the force of the stone being released from its position had him landing on his backside yet again. But as he looked up he saw Ronon's face peering in, grinning at him.

John rolled his eyes and yelled, "It's about damn time you guys got here. Do you know what I was subjected to for the last few days?" As he said this his mischievous eyes glanced slyly at Teyla.

Her eyes lit up with mirth and she replied, "It was nothing compared to what I was made to endure."

A few more rocks rained down on both sides widening the hole so they could now see Rodney, Lorne and Captain Harris.

"What, too close quarters cause a little trouble in paradise?" McKay snarked not really noticing the looks John and Teyla were throwing at each other. But the others who were close enough did.

"Did we arrive too soon?" Ronon questioned. "Did you need a little more time?"

"For what?" McKay roared snidely, "staring into space?"

Harris and a few more Marines managed to get the opening wide enough that Lorne, Rodney and Ronon could come into where the belongings had all been stored.

Lorne stepped forward. "Colonel, I imagine you and Teyla are pretty tired of being in here so if you want, Harris and his men can finish clearing the rockslide enough for the Jandolans and we can just get you two back to Atlantis."

"That sounds wonderful, Major," Teyla gushed a little too enthusiastically as she took a wobbly step toward them. Lorne caught her arm and tried to hide the smirk that wanted to split his face, especially when he smelled the alcohol scent near Teyla.

"I need to get my vest and sidearm," Sheppard pointed out and made to go back in the other direction but got a little disoriented and Ronon just grabbed his arm and instructed him to stay put.

A few moments later he returned and said, "I think I'll just hold onto this stuff. I'm pretty sure a loaded sidearm in your hands right now is not the best idea." Then he held up the empty bottle, sniffed it and shook his head at the strong odor.

McKay finally pieced a few things together. "Did you drink that whole thing? Oh my God! You two are plastered! No wonder you were giggling earlier. What is that stuff?"

"I am not sure," Teyla replied almost dreamily, "but it was very good."

"Colonel," Lorne started again patiently, "why don't we get the two of you back to Atlantis and maybe get you some _real_ strong coffee, huh?"

John nodded and held up his finger. "You're a good man, Lorne. You always know what to do in every situation and I think some coffee right about now would be a real good thing. My head's a little fuzzy and I'm having a hard time thinking straight."

Ronon grabbed the back of Sheppard's shirt and pushed him in the right direction while Lorne gently grasped Teyla's elbow to guide her. They moved past the Combat Engineers and Marines who were still widening the mouth of the cave and John patted them all on the back as he passed them with a "Good job! Good job!"

Ronon was biting his tongue to keep from laughing and he could tell that the others were all trying to keep their smiles contained as well. Lorne informed Captain Harris that they were heading back to the gate with the two cave dwellers and that the rest of them could come back when they had cleaned things up at the cave.

The sun was just beginning to go down on the planet when they walked back to the gate and Teyla continued to comment on how lovely the sunset was. Lorne continued to indulge her each time by answering, "Yes, it is really pretty, isn't it?"

They were still a few minutes from the gate when John seemed to notice Teyla walking in front of him. He gave a huge sigh and commented, "Man, she just has the most amazing way of walking, doesn't she?"

Rodney looked disgusted and just said, "Oh, God, do we have to listen to this?"

But Ronon just matter of factly agreed, "Yup."

"Tey…la!" John called out when the Stargate finally came into view up ahead. When she turned and waited for him to draw nearer, he said, "You know I love watching you walk."

"Really," Teyla returned. "That is so sweet. _You_ are so sweet."

John moved closer and lifted his hand to push back a lock of Teyla's hair and said, "You know the whole time we were in that cave, I don't think I told you that I love you." He leaned down to kiss her then added, "Why don't I tell you that enough? I really need to tell you that more often."

Teyla threaded her arms around John's neck and returned his kiss. "You need not worry about saying the words, John, you showed me _many, many_ times that you love me while we were in there. I felt _quite thoroughly_ loved."

Their lips met again and Rodney made a gagging sound while Lorne tried to look discreetly away and Ronon just blatantly stared with a monstrous grin on his face. After another minute Rodney moved away with disgust and threw back over his shoulder, "I'm gonna dial the DHD and get us home. See if you can get Romeo and Juliet to give it up so we can get back."

When the wormhole was connected and the shield lowered, Ronon and Lorne reluctantly moved toward the embracing couple and cleared their throats loudly. Ronon had no problem interrupting them. He just clapped Sheppard on the back and pulled him away.

Teyla and John seemed almost confused when they realized that other people were nearby. But they readily moved toward the gate being herded by Lorne.

Right before they stepped through Ronon reminded them, "Torren will probably still be awake so you two might want to snap out of it before he sees you like this."

Teyla's eyes widened at this thought and she shook her head and rubbed her hands over her face. "Yes, yes, I am fine. I will be fine." She took several deep breaths and let them out slowly.

Sheppard on the other hand just hung his head and muttered, "Lorne, I'm gonna need you to get me some strong coffee, quick."

Lorne nodded and allowed Sheppard to walk through the gate ahead of him. And true to his word he had a cup of coffee in his CO's hand before Woolsey could even finish welcoming them back and saying how sorry he was that they couldn't get them back sooner.

John grabbed the cup and gulped half of it down in a matter of seconds. He then turned back to Woolsey and appealed, "Do you mind if we grab a shower and clean up a bit. And I'm sure TJ is a little worried by now that we haven't been around. Could we possibly debrief about this situation in the morning?"

"Of course, Colonel, of course," Woolsey conceded and let them head to their quarters. Lorne followed them for a bit then noticed Ronon was also heading in that direction.

"You able to handle them both?" Lorne asked and when Ronon grunted his assent said he had to get Teldy working on getting the Jandolans back to their planet and he'd see them in the morning.

Sheppard finished up his coffee and blinked his eyes a few times. He held up the cup to his XO. "Thanks, I think it helped a bit. And thanks for taking care of everything while we were stuck there. I'm sure in the morning, I'll appreciate it even more."

Lorne gave a patient smile and called out, "Good night, Sir, good night, Teyla."

The more they walked the more _with it_ they seemed and Ronon figured they would be all right to see Torren if the kid was still awake. It was a little past his regular bed time but he knew the kid hadn't gone down that early the last two days when he'd been with him, so chances were good that he hadn't gone to bed yet tonight, either.

And sure enough, when they walked in, Torren was sitting on the couch, wide awake, listening to a story from Amelia. She had obviously gotten him ready and he had his pajamas on and stuffed animal with him. But as soon as he saw who was coming through the door, he jumped off the couch and yelled, "Mama! Mama! You tum home."

He raced into Teyla's arms and John cried out, "Hey, what am I, chopped liver?"

He continued to cling to Teyla's neck with one arm and reached out the other for John. "Daddy, I miss you. Why you not tum home?"

John moved in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then snuck his hand around Teyla's shoulder to enclose them both.

"Sorry, Pal. We got stuck in a cave and couldn't get out. We had to wait until some of the troops came to get us."

Torren seemed to think about that explanation then said, "Daddy, you needa mate dem wort harder. I don't want you det stut aden."

"We are back now and that is what is important," Teyla filled in as she moved further into the room. She looked at Amelia then Ronon who had gone to stand beside her. "Thank you so much, both of you for taking care of Torren while we were gone. It is good to know that we have people who we trust to see to his needs."

"It was fun," Ronon responded.

Amelia waved her hand at Ronon, "He did most of it. I just took Torren the last few hours so he could go dig you guys out. Are you both okay? Do you need me to get you anything?"

John looked down at his clothes and said, "I'm thinking a shower and a change of clothes and I'll probably be great. And I can get those right here but I thank you for the offer."

Teyla seconded that and Ronon gave them a gruff, "glad you're back," and the two of them left.

John plucked Torren from Teyla's arms and ordered, "Go take your shower and change. I'll have my turn when you're done."

Teyla didn't argue with him and he heard the water turn on in the bathroom within seconds. She was quick and seated back in the living room in a comfortable pair of pajamas herself before John had finished telling TJ about the rock slide and why they took so long.

"And they would have dug us out sooner but the Wraith came and everyone had to leave until they left again."

Torren made a mad face and scowled, "I don't lite da Waith!"

"I agree with you," John nodded vigorously then dumped the kid in Teyla's lap and said, "My turn to get rid of the stink."

As he walked off he saw TJ start waving his hand in front of his face and wrinkling his nose. John figured he was kidding and that he didn't really smell that bad, although when he thought about it, perhaps it was the smell of the alcohol. They sure had imbibed enough that it might be coming out of his pores.

His shower was quick also and he wrapped a towel around his waist as he left the bathroom. He stopped dead as he saw Keller standing in the middle of the living room. She glared at him as he tugged the towel tighter around him.

"Colonel," her voice was stern and it stopped him from continuing on to his room. "You should have come to the infirmary before coming back here. You of all people know what protocol is."

John glanced down at his damp chest and bare legs and cleared his throat. "Uh, Doc, can we have this conversation once I've put some pants on at least?"

She folded her arms menacingly and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

John quickly threw on some sweats and added a t-shirt then went back to see Keller sitting next to Teyla, checking her pulse. He just stood there and waited, not wanting to incur her wrath any sooner than possible. But she had obviously already done what she wanted to do with Teyla so she stood up and said, "Your turn, Colonel. But you know you really should have been put on one of the scanner beds. It's much quicker and more efficient."

He sat on the couch next to Teyla and let her take his temperature, blood pressure and pulse rate, then held his arm out while she drew some blood. When he winced slightly at the prick, Torren put his arms around his Dad's neck and squeezed hard.

"It otay, Daddy. It only hurt a tiny bit."

"I know, Pal, thanks." John pulled the boy into his lap and tried to give the Doc one of his charming smiles. 'Really sorry about skipping that part when we got back. I guess we were really both worried about how TJ had been here without us."

Keller narrowed her eyes. "And I'm sure it had nothing to do with that bottle of moonshine you two downed a short while ago." At the puzzled looks she admitted, "Rodney came and tattled on you both."

John glanced at the vials of blood she had capped and stuck in her lab coat pocket and tilted his chin. "So you know the blood alcohol level in there might be up a tiny bit."

"According to Rodney you two were _giggling _and truthfully both your eyes are looking like the effects haven't completely worn off yet. I predict you could have a bit of a headache in the morning. If you do, come see me and I'll give you something for it."

She stood up and ordered them both to get some sleep. Then she looked at Torren. "Can you make sure they go right to bed once I leave?"

Torren's eyes lit up at the thought of making his parents go to bed. "Yup, I tan."

"Thank you," she said as she patted Torren's head then left.

Torren always one for following doctor's orders stood up on the couch between his parents and shook his finger. "Otay, you two needa doe to bed, now!"

John just smirked and Teyla gave a soft chuckle. "I believe it is well past _your_ bedtime as well, young man."

Torren's lip jutted out in a pout and he gave a deep sigh. Teyla could feel his disappointment at how little time he'd had with his parents since their return. She looked at John and they could almost read the other's thoughts. They both stood up and walked into their bedroom with Teyla still holding her son.

"Your Daddy and I have missed you greatly so perhaps you could sleep in our room with us tonight. That way you can assure Dr. Keller that we did indeed go to bed immediately after she left. Would that be all right with you, Torren?"

The boy wanted to jump up and down but was surprisingly starting to learn some diplomacy. But he still grinned a huge grin and nodded his head up and down. "I will seep with you."

Teyla slipped into their bed with Torren in her arms and laid him on the sheets next to her. John turned around in the doorway and all at once all the lights turned off in their quarters. He turned back to slide into bed and he saw Teyla's eyes in the moonlight and could almost swear they said, 'showoff'.

He sometimes wondered if Teyla's gift of being able to sense his emotions was starting to go both ways. He shook his head and rolled his eyes knowing that was absurd; it was just that they'd been together so much lately that he always knew what she was thinking.

His head still wasn't completely unfuzzed so he placed it gently on the pillow and faced Teyla and TJ. These two had become such an important part of his life, he couldn't imagine going through it without them. He still wasn't sure he deserved such happiness but he wasn't going to complain. He loved just watching them, knowing they loved him immensely. And he loved them right back just as much if not more. He wanted them to always know that.

He leaned over and kissed TJ's head and rested his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I love you, Pal, you know that right?"

Torren's voice was muffled by the thumb in his mouth and John knew he was succumbing to sleep now that his parents were safely back but he still managed to reply, "I luh you, too, Daddy." then added, "and you Mama," as if he had heard her thoughts.

Teyla's soft voice echoed the sentiment. "I love you as well, my dearest."

John could tell that TJ had fallen asleep within minutes of getting in bed, the thumb hanging out of the side of his mouth a dead giveaway. He moved his hand from Torren's shoulder the few inches to Teyla's waist. He stroked his hand back and forth a few times then let it still.

"You know I love you, too, right, Teyla?"

He could actually feel her smile as she reached her hand over their son to rest on John's side. "Yes, John. I am aware of your feelings. And they fill me with an abundance of joy at all times. My feelings reflect yours and I hope the love I have for you brings you joy as well."

John felt his eyes start to close but he managed to get out a few words first. "Always, Teyla, always."

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.


	5. Chapter 5

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

"Good morning, everyone!" Rodney boomed as he approached their usual table overlooking the ocean. "How are we all feeling this morning?"

Torren, who was sitting in between his parents looked up from his breakfast plate and raised his finger to his lips. "Shh! Unta Wodney. Mama and Daddy hab a headate today. We needa be twiet."

Rodney chuckled as he noticed Sheppard had his head hanging low and was already wearing sunglasses. Teyla's head was in her hands and the only thing she had in front of her was a cup of tea.

"A headache, huh?" Rodney continued in his rowdy voice. "Or maybe we should call it a _hangover_."

He settled himself in across from Sheppard and started shoveling food in his mouth. Ronon and Jennifer appeared a few minutes later and Rodney perked right up again, loudly. "Hey, Sheppard and Teyla have headaches so we need to make sure we're really quiet. Almost sounds like a hangover to me but that means they would have to have had some alcohol but that's not really like them to imbibe enough to actually get drunk."

Jennifer slapped him on the arm as she sat across from Teyla and Ronon took the seat on the end. Rodney started another tirade, "Now I think…" but a growl came from Sheppard's direction.

"McKay, shut up!"

He hadn't even bothered to lift his head. A small whimper came from Teyla's mouth in agreement.

Torren looked over at Rodney who was smirking widely. "Unta Wodney, dat too loud. You needa be twiet, otay?"

Rodney just snickered as Torren leaned over and gave his mother then his Dad a kiss, hoping it would make them feel better.

John finally lifted his head enough to say, "Thanks, Pal."

John stared at the food on his tray and knew there was no way he was actually eating any of it. Teyla had been smart in just taking a cup of tea. He lifted his coffee cup and managed a swig of the strong, black brew, hoping it would make the pounding go away.

He thought back to when he and Teyla woke up this morning. It was later than usual for him and he was sure he only woke up then because TJ was moving around in their bed. The boy had been told many times not to wake up his parents in the morning unless it was an emergency. John was usually up around the same time as him anyway, if not earlier but Teyla liked to sleep just a bit more.

But this morning his eyes felt like they'd been glued shut and his mouth tasted like sawdust. He'd gotten up and stumbled to the bathroom to brush his teeth and splash water on his face but it hadn't helped much so he'd fallen back in bed after putting a DVD in for TJ to watch.

As he lay in bed, his mind went back to the events that had happened while they were in the cave. Much of it brought a huge smile to his face. How could the thought of him and Teyla naked and dancing in the metaphorical sheets do anything else? But then he started remembering the bottle of local brew they'd had. Some of those memories were harder to recall.

But he still could see images of Teyla and him and more of the same types of activities unfolding. But then he had an image of him kissing Teyla and they were standing in front of the gate on Jandola. And if his memory served him right, which he wasn't sure it did, Ronon, Lorne and Rodney were standing there, too. And he hadn't given Teyla just a simple peck on the cheek.

A loud groan escaped from his mouth and he heard Teyla roll over near him and touch his arm.

"John?" Concern came from her mouth but her voice sounded softer and weaker than usual.

John touched the hand she had put on him and dared to ask, "Teyla, please tell me we didn't start making out in front of some of the others yesterday as we were walking back to the gate."

Teyla gave a small groan this time. "Yes, I fear we did. And it was right after you told me you _loved t_he way I walked. And then apologized for not telling me you loved me while we were in the cave."

"Oh, God, now I remember. And then you said that I had showed you _many, many_ times how much I loved you. I can't believe we said and did that in front of other people."

Teyla sighed then squeezed his hand. "Well, at least it was only Ronon, Rodney and Major Lorne. It could have been worse. The two Marine units and the Combat Engineers could have witnessed it as well."

John rolled toward her and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "You always look on the bright side of everything, sweetie. Just another thing I love about you."

"Besides the way I walk you mean?" Teyla chuckled then groaned when her head started pounding.

John looked back up at the people sitting at breakfast with him now and wondered how much he should apologize.

"Hey, uh, sorry about yesterday," John rasped out, his voice filled with gravel.

"What are you sorry for?" Ronon asked but surprisingly his voice was softer than usual.

"I don't know," John confessed. "Pick something. It's just a blanket apology, hopefully it will cover everything."

"You guys were fine," Ronon assured them. "There's nothing to apologize for."

"Besides," Jennifer added, "Your blood alcohol levels were fairly elevated even _after _you got back here. Anything you did while on the planet, I don't think you could be held accountable for."

"Yeah, but the make out session near the gate was totally _not _necessary," McKay whined.

Torren had finished his breakfast and looked up to ask, "What _mate out_ mean?"

John laughed but regretted it instantly as his head exploded so he decided to let the others field that question. Jennifer was the brave one who did.

"It just means kissing."

Torren just about rolled his eyes as he divulged, "Daddy told me he _luuuuh _to tiss Mama." The little boy snickered then added, "I think Mama luh to tiss Daddy, too."

Rodney groaned this time. "Yeah, like we couldn't figure that out yesterday with the prolonged lip lock."

"Rodney," Keller scolded him, "I don't see you complaining when _we _do it."

Rodney made an exaggerated face. "That's because we aren't doing it in a public place."

Jennifer sighed and ordered, "Just eat!"

The meal was finished in relative quiet for which John and Teyla were eternally grateful but as they were getting ready to pack up their trays, Corporal Minelli approached. He gave a smart salute and Sheppard wondered what he was sucking up for at the moment. But then he noticed Torren stand up on his chair and salute back. And Minelli was looking straight at the kid.

"Little Colonel, Sir, how are you?"

TJ giggled but straightened himself up and responded in a deep voice, "I dood wight now. You wunnin aden today?"

"I already got my run in this morning, Sir," he continued to talk to Torren who was still standing up straight at attention. "I had to do it early since I'm on gate duty at oh eight hundred. I need to head up there now but I wanted to check if there are any instructions for the day, Sir."

Torren thought about it for a second then answered, "Don't let any Waith in! I don't lite a Waith."

"Yes, Sir," he saluted again. "Will do!" Minelli then looked at Sheppard who was watching, confused, behind his dark glasses. "Glad you and Teyla got back safely, Sir."

Then he turned and walked away. Sheppard shook his head slowly and commented, "I think I must still have some of that moonshine affecting me."

Ronon gave a low chuckle. "Nope, just that Torren helped me run the troops through the training exercises the other day and he was a harder task master than you. Made the guys do two extra laps around the pier."

John looked at TJ who was fairly beaming with pride. "You did, huh? Nice job. Maybe I'll have to bring you with me _every time_ I do training exercises."

Torren nodded vigorously and asked, "I tum with you today?"

John grimaced and shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Pal. I'm thinking light duty today which means mostly paperwork and boring meetings."

Torren gave a small pout but then looked at Rodney, "Unta Wodney, I tan tum with you, wight?"

Rodney started stammering, flustered and managed to get out, "Uh, no, not really a good day. I've got some … _very _dangerous … experiments I've gotta do. Not safe for you, today."

Torren gave another sigh and looked over at Ronon with a hopeful expression. "Sorry, Pal, I gotta go off world today, but another time, definitely. You were a great help the other day."

Torren smiled at the compliment but still appeared disappointed; until Teyla pulled him into her lap.

"You may stay with Mommy for a bit this morning, if you wish. You may help me with some of my work. But you will need to go to Aleeah this afternoon as I have several meetings that you may not attend. Would you like that?"

"Yes, Mama," Torren replied politely and wrapped his arms around her neck for a hug. Teyla returned the embrace stating, "I missed you immensely while we were gone."

John placed his hand on TJ's back and suggested, "Why don't you both come get me at noon and we can do lunch together, okay?"

Torren turned to include John in the group embrace and McKay took that moment to get up with his tray. "Just as long as I don't have to take the kid."

Jennifer followed him with her own tray complaining. "What are you going to do when we have our own kids, Rodney?"

"Are you sure you want kids, really?" Rodney whined as they left the table. "I know you've mentioned that before but maybe you ought to think about it a bit more. I mean kids are really messy and …"

The argument trailed off as they moved further away and Sheppard gave a half smile. "Heaven help those two."

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

Sheppard's headache managed to subside midmorning, mostly after the extra dose of Tylenol he took that he would never tell Keller about. He was thrilled that Lorne had done a ton of the reports that he was supposed to do and all he needed to do was read and sign them. Sometimes his XO was a godsend. Okay, _most_ of the time his XO was a godsend. He knew he couldn't ask for a better man.

As he was thinking that, Lorne walked in and sat at his desk. "Colonel, how are you feeling? Any better?"

Sheppard smirked, wondering if he meant better than he was yesterday when he was engaging Teyla in a round of tonsil hockey at the gate. He sighed. "Much better than this morning and probably better than yesterday although I think I was _enjoying _myself a bit more yesterday."

Lorne chuckled but remained quiet. See this was why Lorne was such a great 2IC. He had a ton of diplomacy. Sheppard peeked across the desks to see Lorne trying to hide a smile.

"No comments about yesterday, Major?" Sheppard inquired.

"No, Sir," Lorne snapped back but continued to grin. When Sheppard continued to give him a disbelieving look, Lorne gave in.

"Actually, I thought it was really sweet, Sir."

Sheppard put on his doubtful face. "Your CO and his woman having a drunken make out session in front of you. That's sweet?"

"Neither one of you was obnoxiously drunk, Sir. But it did make you more affectionate to each other. We all know that you two are in a relationship but when you're in public, you both are _very _professional, almost to a fault."

Sheppard looked confused. "What, shouldn't we be?"

"Oh, no, of course you should," Lorne conceded. "It's just that sometimes the men wonder why you don't _ever _show affection for each other when you're on duty or even _off_ duty in the mess hall or other public areas. Sometimes people wonder if you show it _at all_. I was pretty sure you did, but yesterday just confirmed it. And showed me just how much you really do love Teyla. It was nice to see, Sir."

John took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He never thought people would think that he didn't actually _show _Teyla he loved her. Of course he did; just not when anyone was around.

"Well, I'm not really one for PDA anyway, Major, but that whole thing with Armstrong I guess made me a bit gun shy in that area," he explained. "I do _love _Teyla, more than I could ever even verbalize and I'd never want to do anything that would jeopardize our being together."

"It's completely understandable, Sir. I'm just saying that you have nothing to be ashamed of about yesterday and your little _indiscretion_. I think it was really sweet that you wanted to make sure she knew you loved her and the little _make out_ session sure did give her the right impression."

Sheppard chuckled and looked back down at the paperwork that was just about done, thanks to Lorne.

"Uh, Lorne, I also wanted to thank you for all the reports you got done for me the last few days. That was over and above and if you want to take a few days off at some point, let me know. I think you deserve it."

"It wasn't a problem at all, Sir. Glad to do it," Lorne said then smirked a bit. "You know you should take your own advice and take a few days off. You put in more hours than anyone else on this base, Sir, and you almost never take time off. And from what I hear you aren't even taking any time off for a honeymoon after the wedding."

Sheppard looked a bit uncomfortable. "Well, we _are_ going to New Athos to do the whole Athosian ceremony there, too. And then we've got McKay's wedding back on Earth this summer so I'll need some time for that. Teyla and I figured we might take an extra week or two then and see some of the sights. My Dad left me a little cottage up in Bar Harbor, Maine and that's the perfect time of year to go there. TJ would love the ocean and I haven't had a good Maine lobster in, oh I can't even remember how long. And then Dave's got a place in Beacon Hill if we want to do the big city, Boston scene. Those two are drivable to each other. But it means I've gotta save up as much time as I can now."

"Sounds perfect, Sir. That's a good plan. Maybe you could bring back a few lobsters for some of the people who give you an extra hand every now and then."

Sheppard laughed at the not-so-subtle hint. "Not sure how well they'd ship back to Pegasus but maybe we could boil up a few and freeze the meat. It won't be fresh from the ocean but beggars can't be choosers."

Lorne just nodded and they both went back to the reports they were working on. Sheppard was completely finished now and as he was about to log off his computer, TJ and Teyla walked in; TJ with his usual exuberance.

"Hi Daddy!" he yelled. "You weady?"

John closed the laptop and responded, "Ready, Freddy."

Torren snorted and his head dropped in a laugh. "I not Fweddy, I Torwen."

John reached down for the boy and scooped him up onto his hip. He planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek then took the few steps to Teyla.

He tilted his chin and asked, "How's the head? Any better?"

Teyla's eyes looked up and he could tell they were still filled with a bit of pain. "It is still attached and throbbing less but I would not say it is completely better."

John lifted his hand to stroke the side of her cheek and was about to lower his head but was aware of Lorne sitting nearby. But after the little talk they had he knew he could trust his CO and that it was okay for him to show caring every once in a while. Just maybe not the amount he showed to Teyla at the gate yesterday.

So he leaned down and kissed her lips and kept his head close as he softly suggested, "Why don't you take something and lie down for a little while. I can do lunch with TJ and maybe you'll feel better this afternoon."

"A short rest would be lovely. Thank you, John," she replied and looked questioningly over at Lorne who was avidly studying some roster in front of him.

John shrugged and kissed her again. "It's okay. Lorne thinks it's cute when we kiss."

Torren snorted at that statement and whined, "Daddy!"

"What?" John growled facetiously into Torren's neck. "You don't like it when we kiss?"

Torren rolled his eyes and said, "No, you duys tiss too much!"

John stared at Teyla and informed her, "Apparently the troops think we don't kiss _enough_."

Teyla's eyes widened with glee. "Then perhaps we should fix that."

John grinned and answered, "Perhaps we should." And he lowered his head again to have his lips spend a few moments on Teyla's.

Lorne chuckled silently at the antics of Sheppard and Teyla and wondered if he'd created a monster with his revelation. But deep inside he knew that the two of them would go right back to being their very professional selves when they were around other people. But it felt really good to see the playful banter between the two and felt really nice to be included in the people they trusted enough to see it.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

"Well, that's it for me, I fold," Ann Teldy said as she threw her cards on the table. "I guess you're just lucky tonight, Teyla."

Teyla pulled the chips toward her, smiling at the size of the pile she had in front her.

"She deserves _some_ luck after spending a few days stuck in a cave last week," Jennifer offered. "How unlucky is it that you and the Colonel were still in that cave when the tremor hit?"

"Except she's lucky she was with Sheppard," Amelia pointed out. "You two managed to get some time alone. You could have gotten stuck with one of the Marines. And not that they aren't interesting guys but I'm guessing your conversations and activities would have been quite different."

"Did you and the Colonel actually _have_ conversations?" Dusty chuckled. "I heard from a few of the Combat Engineers that you two finished off a bottle of some strong local brew and were more than a bit tipsy when they finally dug you out."

"We were not intoxicated the entire time," Teyla defended her eyes wide. "We only opened the bottle when we were in the cave for a few days."

"So what did you do the whole time you were in there, Teyla?" Dusty teased her.

Teyla's face turned red and she stammered, "We, uh, well, we needed to go through some of the supplies and find food and candles for the few days we were there. And we did converse at times. Surprisingly John listened to some of the details of the wedding."

Dusty's eyes gleamed with mirth. "Some of the Marines who dug you out said the little nest area you built wasn't much more than a mattress and some pillows. Get a lot of use out of that mattress?"

Again Teyla's cheeks blushed crimson and she couldn't meet Dusty's gaze. "I am sure what we occupied our time with would not be of much interest to you."

Dusty let out a huge laugh and the others joined in. Amelia's smirk was the biggest of them all.

"Ronon said Sheppard kept staring at your butt as you walked to the gate and said how much he _loved _watching you walk. And that he loved you, too and that he should tell you more often. Apparently you said that he had _showed_ you _many, many_ times that he did."

"How did he show you?" Ann wondered out loud enjoying seeing Teyla so embarrassed.

Teyla's mouth opened and closed a few times and Jennifer decided to join in especially since she wasn't the one being picked on today.

"Rodney said you two got into a passionate lip lock at the gate and they practically had to hose you down to get you back to Atlantis."

"Ronon said the same thing," Amelia concurred. "He said it was pretty hysterical seeing the usually so reserved Sheppard so open with his feelings and so demonstrative, especially in front of others."

Dusty crossed her arms over her chest and demanded, "What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?"

Teyla took a deep breath and claimed, "I will neither confirm nor deny any of these accusations. All I will say is that the time we spent together was not … _unpleasant."_

"Which means it was pleasant," Teldy surmised. "Very pleasant? Maybe even satisfying? Fulfilling? Passionate? Stop me when I get close, Teyla."

"Yes," Teyla conceded, "to all of the above. Now maybe we should discuss how Dr. Zalenka could not get into the lab the other day and when the door finally opened, Jennifer strolled out _smiling_, however he noticed her blouse was buttoned wrong. And then Radek said that Rodney was in an incredibly good mood for the rest of the day. He did not even yell at Radek once."

Amelia grinned. "What did you do to him to get him in such a good mood? He never goes very long without growling at someone."

"And in the lab, in the middle of the day? Someone's been taking our advice, _finally_," Dusty acknowledged.

Ann gave a mock sniffle and wiped away a pretend tear. "Our baby's all grown up. She doesn't need us anymore."

The others laughed but Jennifer just sighed. How did things always come back to her?

.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

"Hey, Teyla," John called as he walked into their quarters after his evening briefing with Woolsey. Teyla came out of Torren's room with a pajama clad boy with wet hair. She looked a bit damp herself.

"Daddy, I had my bath alweady," Torren proclaimed proudly as he jumped into John's arms. John barely got the laptop he'd been carrying down in time to catch the boy. He gave TJ a quick kiss and then put him back on the floor.

"I got an e-mail from Dave today, sweetie," he continued to talk to Teyla. "It's a video. I didn't look at it yet. I thought you might want to see it, too."

"I wanna see it. Tan I see it too, Daddy?" Torren said jumping up and down in excitement.

John nodded at the boy then looked up where Teyla was standing in their bedroom doorway. "I just need to put on a dry top. Hurricane Torren managed to get this one quite wet."

John handed TJ the laptop and asked him to open it up on the coffee table. He stood in the doorway watching as Teyla pulled off the damp shirt. When she realized John was watching she took her time and peeled off her bra as well stating, "This also got wet I am afraid."

John watched as she moved to the dresser making a show of trying to decide which top she should choose to put on. John's eyes grew deep with desire and he responded, "I think you should give TJ his bath every night."

She stood up straight and pulled her shoulders back emphasizing her attributes. As she saw John begin to breath deeper she shook her head and rolled her eyes then pulled a tank top on. He put on a pout that rivaled any of Torren's and Teyla came over and ran her finger along his extended lower lip. His mouth moved and snapped her finger and sucked on it for a second_, her_ breath now uneven. His hands moved to her waist and ran under her top to touch the curves that she hadn't bothered to encase in another bra.

Teyla reached her arms up to encircle his neck and was about to kiss him when they heard a whine from the living room.

"Tum on! I wanna see Unta Dabe!"

John let out his breath and promised, "Rain check."

They both moved to the living room and sat on either side of Torren who was standing up, bouncing. When John sat next to him, he started climbing on his back, wrapping his arms around his Daddy's neck. John tried to hide the grimace as the boy hit a few of the larger bruises that hadn't quite disappeared yet from their rockslide/cave experience a week and a half ago.

"Torren, you must sit if you wish to see the video that Uncle Dave sent us," Teyla gently scolded the boy. He immediately sat down and Teyla smiled at how well behaved a child he truly was, no matter how excited he got.

John pushed the few buttons needed and they started watching as Dave and Julia came on the screen sitting side by side.

"_Hey, John_," Dave greeted then added, "_And Teyla and TJ I assume, too. Hope everything is great where you are. We're doing absolutely amazing_."

At this he pulled Julia in closer and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Julia almost looked embarrassed. Then Dave's hand lowered to Julia's waist and he gave a big smirk.

"_We wanted to give you our big news before we got there for the wedding_." They both were practically blushing and John had an inkling of what Dave might be about to say. "_We're gonna have a baby! Julia's pregnant!"_

Dave's excitement came through loud and clear and John gave a little shout, "Yes!"

Torren looked up confused as his mother also responded with a little cry of joy.

John pulled Torren in close to him and explained, "Uncle Dave and Auntie Julia are gonna have a baby. It means _you_ are gonna have a cousin pretty soon."

Torren looked happy but still a bit confused and John and Teyla knew they would perhaps need to explain a few things to him later.

Julia was speaking now. "_We just really started telling people. When we get there I'll be about four months along. You did say that Teyla traveled through the Stargate while she was pregnant, right_?"

"_Julia's a bit nervous about traveling to another galaxy to begin with and now with the baby on the way her anxiety level is up a bit more," _Dave continued. "_But I've told her she'll be perfectly safe. And maybe by then she'll be really huge. Right now she just has a tiny little baby bump_."

Dave rubbed his hand over Julia's stomach which certainly didn't seem to be much larger than normal. But at his comment she slapped him playfully and rolled her eyes. "_David can't wait for me to be as big as a house. But I'm pretty sure it'll take more than a month for me to get that way. I did make sure that the dress I have for the wedding has a little extra space though, just in case I need it. I will admit some of my pants and skirts have begun to get more than a little tight around the middle_."

Dave snuggled his face into Julia's neck and John smiled again at how openly loving his brother was getting. Okay, maybe they didn't do it in public but the fact that he was actually making the gesture in a video to them was a step in the right direction. He gave a silent chuckle when he realized that he and Lorne had pretty much discussed a similar topic not too long ago. And he hated to admit that he and Teyla had gone right back to being utterly professional when out in the city. It was just a Sheppard trait.

Dave finished up the video. "_I just wanted to let you know that we're all set with the SGC for our departure date. Sam Carter has made arrangements for us to be picked up at the closest Air Force base by General O'Neill. She indicated that the two of them were attending the wedding, also_."

Julia moved a bit closer to the camera. "_I told David he needed to be really well behaved in front of this high ranking military brass, but you know how naughty he can get at times. I may not be able to control him_." Her eyes flashed at the complete outrageousness of that statement. John knew if anyone needed reigning in it was Julia. The woman had plenty of spunk. He couldn't wait to see them both again. It had been far too long. And that in itself was saying something as he had gone over five years without seeing his brother before and been perfectly fine about it.

Although when he thought back to those times, he knew he was just kidding himself. He'd never been fine with being estranged from his family. It had sucked. He had just never wanted to admit that they had any kind of emotional hold over him. But now years later and so many emotional upheavals gone by, he would admit it. But still, only to himself. And maybe Teyla. He trusted her with all his emotional secrets and he knew many of her little insecurities as well. It was a good thing they were getting married, knowing all this feeling crap about each other.

He saw Dave and Julia say goodbye and Julia blew them all a kiss, which TJ returned then the video shut off. John just sat grinning as he thought about Dave and Julia having a baby. His Dad would have been thrilled; a grandchild. It really was too bad he hadn't lived to see it. And just like always when he thought of his father, his mood turned melancholy.

But Teyla sensed where his thoughts were going and reached her hand past Torren to rub John's back. "John, you are unable to change the past so you must concentrate on the future. And Dave and Julia have a wonderful future ahead of them with a new child on the way."

"I keep forgetting you're tapped into my head," John gave a crooked smile. "I thought you told me that it took quite a bit of concentration for you to do that."

Teyla's hand continued to caress his back. "Since we have been together, your thoughts and feelings have been much stronger and require very little to enter my mind. I am sorry, John. I do not mean to intrude on your feelings but it is not always my choice to allow them in."

"It's okay, Teyla. If I have to have _someone_ in my head," he gave her a tiny grin, "You'd be my first and only choice."

John leaned over and placed his mouth over Teyla's and started moving his lips against hers. His tongue was just starting to trace her bottom lip when they heard a loud huff.

"Maybe I needa doe a bed so you two tan tiss."

John and Teyla both started laughing at the exasperation in Torren's voice and leaned into each other so their heads were resting together. John sat up and took a deep breath.

"You're a really smart boy, you know that?" He stood up and instructed the child, "Give your Mom a good night kiss and I'll read you a story."

Torren gave Teyla a big hug and kiss and then ran into his room shouting, "I det a storwy to wead, otay?"

John leaned down and gave Teyla another sizzling kiss. "I'll work my magic and have him asleep in minutes. Then maybe I can work some magic on you, huh?"

John walked to the hallway and looked in to see TJ already on his bed with a book in his hands. He looked back at Teyla who was just backing into their bedroom.

"I am looking forward to that magic, John. Try not to take too long." She took one more step back into the bedroom then lifted her top over her head. She started to unbutton her pants and push them over her hips. "I will be ready." And at that she closed the door.

John gave a slight groan and turned back to enter TJ's room for the story. He knew the kid was only three but maybe it was time to teach him to read.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

"Are the plans finalized, Sora?"

"Yes, Shiana, my end of the arrangement is ready. My people will be in place when the time is right. Have you dealt with the lingering problems?"

"They will be dealt with at the right time, also. Too early will raise suspicion. The timing must be perfect. This cannot fail. I have waited too long for this."

"I believe _my _wait has been longer. But nevertheless we will both have what we want very shortly."

"Yes, the torture and deaths of Teyla Emmagen and John Sheppard."

"It will indeed be their most _unique_ wedding gift."

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

"Teyla, it's Jennifer," her friend's voice came through her earpiece. "Could you come down to the infirmary when you get a minute?"

"Of course, Jennifer," Teyla responded. "I will stop by now. John is expecting his family soon and I wish to be there to greet them as well."

Jennifer gave her thanks and Teyla finished up the little touches she'd added to the guest room that Dave and Julia would be staying in for the next week. The wedding wasn't for a few more days but they were arriving early so they could spend some quality time together before the actual event took place.

She looked around the room and thought it looked lovely. She knew they were used to very lavish surroundings but figured this would have to do. And Dave had stayed in John's quarters on his last visit which barely contained much decoration at all beside his Johnny Cash poster, a skateboard and some golf clubs.

She found Jennifer at her desk and greeted her. "Hi Jennifer, is everything all right?"

Jennifer looked up and seemed somewhat distracted. "Oh, Teyla, thanks for coming down. Everything's fine. I just wanted to tell you about the blood test results I got back. There's no sign of a virus or bacteria so you don't need to worry about making anyone else sick."

"That is good," Teyla responded. Her stomach had been feeling a bit unsettled lately and she had asked Jennifer to check on it. "John must be right then. Perhaps I am just nervous about the wedding." He had actually joked with her about getting cold feet but she had impishly told him it was one of the reasons she was marrying him, to keep her feet warm at night.

"Um, yeah," Jennifer hesitated. "I uh, wanted to ask you about the birth control you've been using."

"You gave me plenty," Teyla assured her. "I do not think I will need any more for a while after the wedding."

"Yeah, I figured that," Jennifer sighed. "I'm thinking at least nine months."

Teyla's eyes grew wide. "Jennifer, what are you saying?"

Jennifer put on a forced smile. "That little stomach upset you've had is called Morning Sickness. You get it when you're pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Teyla squeaked. "But…"

"HcG levels say about a month. I take it there was a time when you didn't use protection, right?"

"A month?" Teyla's mind went back in time and her eyes opened wider. "The cave. John and I were stuck in the cave on Jandola about a month ago."

Jennifer gave a silly grin. "Well, it would just take once."

Teyla closed her eyes and revealed, "It was not just once. It was … many times. Many, many times." Her breathing became a bit more rapid and Jennifer touched her arm.

"Are you all right, Teyla? I know Torren wasn't planned and you wouldn't give him up for anything but I wasn't sure how you'd feel about this time."

Teyla took a calming breath and regained her typical serene demeanor. "I am not dismayed by the thought of another child. I could think of nothing more wonderful than carrying John's child inside of me. I am not really sure what John's thoughts are, though. We have not really spoken of it in much detail. And when we have, it has always been in the future tense."

Jennifer didn't really know what to say so she just continued to awkwardly smile at her friend. Teyla took a few more minutes to process the information.

"I need to tell John as soon as possible. He was not happy that I kept the news from him so long last time."

"I'm pretty sure that had more to do with the fact that you were pregnant with someone _else's_ kid," Jennifer theorized. "He and Rodney had a really long talk the night Rodney found out you two were together. I guess the Colonel told him that he was kicking himself for not letting you know how he felt earlier. And then it was too late."

Jennifer looked almost embarrassed. "I know Rodney shouldn't have told me that but he really can't keep a secret, you know."

Teyla gave a small chuckle. "You could be right but I still should inform him soon. Is there any other reason you have need of me?"

Jennifer moved in for a hug and said, "Just congratulations from your Maid of Honor!"

Teyla returned the embrace then went in search of John. She figured he would be near the gate. But she knew she had also promised to get Torren before Dave and Julia arrived so he could greet them as well. She checked the time and knew she would need to get Torren now or they would not make it to the gate in time.

Torren was waiting for her at the door and she knew it was because he had felt her coming. He was becoming more aware of their mental connection every day and Teyla knew she would need to work on keeping her thoughts to herself so he did not worry needlessly when she was concerned about Atlantis affairs. But for now it was good that he was ready to go.

She picked him up and swung his bag over her arm then worried about what lifting him might do to the baby. She was just now truly realizing that she again carried another life inside her. But as she thought back, she gave an inward chuckle. She had done battle with the Bola Kai when she was this far along with Torren. Picking him up should not be a problem.

Regardless, she did put him down once they got in the transporter and let him walk on his own. He was three years old after all. John kept telling her she needed to stop treating him like a baby. But he _was _her baby. She gave a big sigh. And now she would have another one.

She looked down at Torren and was amazed at how much love she felt rush through her each time she did. How could she ever love another child as much as she loved this one? The thought scared her for a moment but then she knew that this child, John's child, would be different and she would love it differently but certainly not more or less than she did Torren.

That thought settled her mind and gave her peace as they reached the control room. She saw John talking to Chuck and Amelia and he looked like he was giving them instructions on something so she just hung back and waited for him to finish.

Torren on the other hand had no such compulsion and ran up to him yelling, "Daddy! Unta Dabe here yet?"

Teyla sent him an apologetic look as he glanced up but as usual he just gave her a smile and hoisted Torren into his arms for a big kiss. He continued with whatever he was talking about with Chuck and Amelia as he threw Torren over his shoulder and let him hang down his back, held only by his ankles.

The resulting squeals were expected and Teyla just shook her head at the antics. John was such a good father and he had accepted Torren into his life without recriminations or blame and he had treated him as if the child was his. She could ask no more of anyone. Suddenly she felt an immense wave of emotion pour over her and her eyes filled with moisture. Why had she been so blessed with a man and child who would do anything for her? They had become her whole world.

She wiped away the drop that had attempted to run down her cheek and knew she needed to pull herself together. She remembered now this intense emotion was a part of carrying a child. But she would be married in a few days to the most wonderful man and she now held his child inside her; she should be rejoicing.

When it seemed as if John was finished with his conversation, Teyla moved forward hoping to get a minute alone to inform John of the news. Perhaps Amelia would watch Torren for that time. Or she could ask Chuck to show Torren how to make some of the animal sounds he was famous for doing with her son.

But luck was not with her as the alarm sounded indicating a gate activation. Chuck looked at John and called out, "Mid-Way Station, Sir. Right on time."

John swung Torren around and put him on his feet as they came past Teyla on their way to the stairs. John put his arm around her shoulder while glancing around to see who was looking at that and Teyla chuckled. They moved to the platform and as the shield lowered and the event horizon rippled, John lowered his arm and stood straighter. General O'Neill was walking through.

John took a few steps forward and gave a salute. "General, welcome back to Atlantis, Sir."

O'Neill made a face at the salute and returned a sloppy one himself. Then he turned and Samantha Carter was right behind him. John shook hands with the two officers then looked behind them as Dave and Julia walked through, Julia's face was alight with awe.

Teyla greeted O'Neill and Carter as John stuck out his hand for his brother. "Dave, glad you could make it."

In an uncharacteristic gesture, Dave pulled John in for a quick embrace. John gave him a quick squeeze then slapped him on the back. He looked beyond and saw that Julia had dropped her bag and was turning around slowly gazing up at the enormous room and windows. When she rotated all the way and saw John she gave a loud squeal.

"John!"

John wrapped his arms around her and actually swung her around in a semi-circle. He gave her a huge kiss on the cheek and they stayed nose to nose while they reconnected.

"Hey, Julia. Miss me much?"

"Oh, all the time, honey. Your brother just doesn't know how to have fun like you do."

John looked down at her waist that was actually starting to show signs of her condition and quipped, "Well apparently he had fun at one point. Please tell me you were running around the house naked when this happened."

Julia's eyes shown with her typical mischief. "Oh, it's very possible. It's become my favorite pastime and Dave has just given up and joins in."

John just roared with laughter and turned around with his arm still on Julia's shoulder. He noticed the men on gate duty were all looking at him as if he'd sprouted horns but he honestly didn't care. It was so good seeing Dave and Julia again and he wasn't going to let anything ruin this.

Teyla stepped forward and gave Julia and warm embrace. "Congratulations, Julia. John and I are so pleased for you and David. A baby is a wonderful thing."

After Torren had demanded his hugs and kisses, Dave picked him up and kept him there figuring he could use as much practice as possible.

"Wow, look how big you've gotten!" He looked at John and asked incredulously, "Do they usually grow this fast or have we gone through some kind of a time loop?"

O'Neill got a strange look on his face and said, "Don't joke about that. That can actually happen."

John arranged for a few of the SO's to take all the luggage to the guest quarters then O'Neill announced, "Now I guess I'm required to go and make nice with Woolsey." He turned to Sam and said, "Carter, you might need to come with me to make sure I behave."

Sam rolled her eyes and replied, "I'm not sure that's possible, Jack."

They both walked up the stairs as they saw Woolsey come out of his office. O'Neill called out, "Richard, I hope they're keeping you out of trouble." Woolsey shook his hand and led them into his office.

John guided Dave and Julia up the stairs also and into the control room where he made introductions to the gate crew. Dave started asking a million questions about some of the equipment and power sources and Julia engaged Amelia in a discussion regarding the history of the city and the Ancients.

Teyla figured maybe they'd keep them busy for a few minutes and she could have that conversation with John.

"John," Teyla gently touched his elbow. "Do you think I could speak with you privately for a minute?"

John's expression was confused. "Now?"

Teyla nodded and explained, "It is not urgent but it is very important."

John made a motion to Chuck that he was going out onto the balcony and took Teyla's hand as they walked outside. Once the door was closed behind them, John leaned against the railing and looked carefully at Teyla.

"Is everything okay? You seem a bit off?"

"I am fine," she assured him as she laid her hand on his arm.

John clasped his hands onto her elbows and leaned down closer, a fear beginning in his eyes. "You aren't going to tell you want to call off the wedding, are you?"

Teyla gave him an indulgent smile and answered, "No, I have no reason for ever doing that. However I do wish to tell you that I had a conversation with Jennifer earlier today regarding that unsettling feeling in my stomach."

"Not just nerves?"

"No, that time we spent in the cave a month ago, there were some _consequences_ to our being there."

"Some virus or parasite you picked up? It's not like what Rodney had?" his voice rose a bit at that thought. They'd almost lost Rodney.

Teyla's eyes filled with merriment and she prodded, "Think back to what we filled _much _of our days and nights with during that time."

John's eyes moved up and he grinned, "How could I forget."

"But we _did _forget something, John," Teyla reminded him. "Something we usually use during those times."

Teyla could see exactly when it dawned on John that they hadn't used any protection. His breath sucked in and his eyes grew dark, concerned.

"Wait, are you saying…?"

Teyla gave a tiny nod. "Yes, I am pregnant, John."

"Wow!" John breathed out and just stood staring at Teyla. Then his eyes lowered to her stomach and he repeated, "Wow!"

His hands moved to her waist as his eyes finally strayed and wandered back to her face. "You're gonna have a baby. You're gonna have a baby!"

Then his eyes got real wide and looked almost shocked. "You're gonna have MY baby. Oh God, Teyla, you're gonna have my baby."

At that expression John pulled Teyla into his arms and stuck his face into her hair. Teyla could feel the love pouring out of his arms and out of his heart and knew everything would be fine. She clung to him as well and felt that burdensome emotion cause her eyes to fill up again.

When she sniffed, John loosened his grip slightly and asked, "Are you crying? Don't you want this baby?"

Teyla moved one hand to the side of his face and assured him, "Of course I do. The thought of carrying your child inside me fills me with great joy. But I must warn you that pregnancy also fills most women with an overabundance of emotions most of the time."

John lightly chuckled. "I do seem to remember that from last time."

Teyla looked like she was about to chastise him so he lowered his head and kissed her lips, adequately keeping her from finishing that thought. He continued to move his lips over hers and hold her close while Teyla ran her hands through his hair and over his neck.

After a few minutes, John moved back a bit and gave her a crooked smile. "You know if you're gonna have a baby we should probably think about getting married."

Teyla chuckled and pulled his head down for another kiss. John didn't even resist a little bit. They would have continued for a while longer except a not-so-discreet cough sounded by the now open door.

"You know I don't think you two are supposed to be out here without a proper chaperone. No one around and see what you get up to."

They broke apart to see Dave standing in the doorway and not surprisingly everyone from the control room was looking on, too. John hung his head but took the time to softly confirm, "We're gonna keep this to ourselves for a while, right?"

Teyla gave a small nod as they moved further apart and toward the building. John lifted his hands and bobbed his head.

"Teyla thought I needed some practice before the honeymoon. I can't argue with that."

As they moved through the control room he heard Chuck mutter, "Who _would_ argue with that?"

John was about to glare at him when the alarm sounded for the gate.

Chuck slid into his seat and called out "Unscheduled gate activation. It's Dr. McKay's IDC. Just a signal coming through."

John moved over to the console and said, "Rodney, what's up? You and the Botany crew were just supposed to be picking some flowers."

"_Oh, right like that's all we were doing here. I'll have you know … oh, okay, right_," he called like someone had reminded him why they were calling. "_We just dialed the gate when a dart flew overhead. I don't think it saw us; we managed to get undercover pretty quick. But it obviously knows someone dialed the gate. If we try running for it now, we'd be sitting ducks. We need someone to come and run interference._"

"Be right there, McKay, sit tight," Sheppard promised and touched his comm for a Marine unit to the gate room ASAP. "We'll dial the gate right back so the Wraith don't get a chance to but it might be a few minutes before I can mobilize a response, so just be patient."

"_Oh, fine, we'll just patiently sit here while the Wraith come and suck the life out of us_."

"We'll be right there, McKay!" Sheppard snapped back then instructed Amelia to dial out as soon as the gate shut down.

He started to run out of the control room when he saw Dave and Julia standing there with horror in their eyes. He paused for just a second then told them, "You both need to go to the infirmary for a check. I should be back by the time you're done. This shouldn't take long."

Teyla's eyes were filled with concern but she knew what she had to do. "Come, I will show you where we need to go."

They walked down the stairs much slower than John had just rushed down them. Julia was horrified when she saw half a dozen men rush into the large room loaded down with huge automatic weapons. One of them handed John a heavily loaded vest which he slipped on as he waited for the wormhole to connect. He had just taken one of the large weapons himself and yelled a few orders to the men with him. Then he raised his gun and proceeded to go through the blue, shimmery pool.

Dave swallowed his nervousness when he saw what John was doing. But when he saw that his brother was the first to go through, he was not at all surprised.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

"You're both all clear," Dr. Cole announced as David slipped off the Ancient scanner after their arrival check.

"Teyla, could you make sure that General O'Neill and Colonel Carter make their way down here, too," the doctor asked. "Dr. Keller made me promise I would get them here. I know they're with Mr. Woolsey right now but they really should be here, first."

"Yes, of course I will, Dr. Cole. Mr. Woolsey of all people would not want to break protocol. We plan on heading back to the gate room now to wait for Colonel Sheppard to return with Dr. McKay and the other scientists. Dr. Keller was heading there with the emergency medical team and I am sure that if there is no emergency at the moment she is probably informing them right now."

Teyla ushered Dave and Julia back down the hallway toward the gate room as she held onto Torren's hand. She knew they were worried about John and she had to admit she was, too. The planet Rodney was on should not have been inhabited by Wraith but it was always a risk they took whenever they went anywhere.

As they walked, Teyla spotted Corporal Minelli returning from delivering the luggage to General O'Neill's guest quarters and flagged him down. He stepped toward her keeping his eyes down. Teyla gave a silent chuckle. The man still could not look her in the eye after the incident last year. She would think he'd get over it by now.

But he did give a little salute to Torren and snap out, "Little Colonel, Sir. Ma'am, what can I do for you?"

Teyla smiled at the greeting and asked, "Would you be so kind as to take Torren to Colonel Sheppard's office. He should be returning shortly and if there were any …difficulties … I do not wish for Torren to be there to see them. John has some toys in there for him to play with."

Torren looked up confused but Teyla explained, "I believe Corporal Minelli would like to see the new helicopter you have in Daddy's office. Could you show it to him?" Torren's eyes lit up at the thought of showing his new toy to this big Marine who had been saluting him for a while.

"Thank you, Corporal, I will retrieve him when everyone is back safely."

"Yes, ma'am," the soldier replied and reached down for the hand that Torren held up for him.

Teyla continued along with Dave and Julia trailing behind her. She knew it may not be the wisest thing to do but she could not leave them by themselves since they just got here but she was very concerned for John and Rodney as well. And she knew they would be, too.

"Teyla," Julia uttered tentatively, "Is John going to be all right?"

"Yeah, what exactly happened and why did _he_ go out?" Dave asked.

They had reached the gate room and she saw that Jennifer was there with her team talking to General O'Neill and Colonel Carter. Teyla remained on the lower level not wishing to go on the gate platform as they didn't know what could happen.

"You remember Rodney, well he and several other scientists were on an exploratory mission to retrieve some samples from another planet. He reported that a dart had flown overhead. A dart is the ship that Wraith fly into battle or use for culling. Apparently they managed to dial the gate but were unable to get there without risking being beamed on board the dart. John sent a unit to run interference and provide cover until they could get everyone back through."

Dave nodded his understanding. "What I don't understand is why _John_ needed to go. Isn't he the Military Commander of this base? Shouldn't he be sending _other _people to do that kind of a job?"

"Perhaps," Teyla replied with a sad smile. "But Rodney is a member of John's team as well as his very good friend and so would want to make sure everything was done to get him back. As the Military Commander it is his decision as to who goes on which missions. John does not always choose the easy ones."

Dave gave a huge sigh and said, "John always did like to do things the hard way. I guess he hasn't changed much."

"So we just stand here and wait?" Julia asked nervously. "For how long?"

At that moment the gate activated and all around stood at the ready. The shield went up when the splash came out but then Teyla heard Chuck yell, "Major Lorne's IDC."

The shield was lowered and several figures started to emerge from the gate. Rodney was first of course followed by a few of the Botanists then Major Lorne who was dragging one of the Marines. Jennifer rushed over and Lorne quickly said, "He's fine, just stunned."

A few more Marines ran through then finally John backed through the gate, his P-90 aimed where he'd come from. He looked up and started to yell, "Raise the sh…" when a flash of blue light came through and hit him squarely in the chest. The force made him stumble and land on his back. The shield was raised and the gate deactivated.

"John!" came the cry from both Dave and Julia. They looked to Teyla and her expression was concerned but she wasn't rushing up on the platform; maybe it was still too dangerous.

She began to climb the few stairs but took a second to reassure them, "He is fine. He is merely stunned."

But she did move toward him and kneel down to caress his face. She removed the weapon from his hand and gave it to one of the other Marines. Jennifer was instructing her team to load the two men on gurneys then looked to Major Lorne.

"Major, was anyone else injured?"

McKay stepped forward at this question and held out his hand. "Yeah, my hand got bent back when I ran away from the DHD and landed on it wrong. I think it's probably broken."

Lorne just shook his head and replied, "No, Doc, no major injuries. Just our two sleeping beauties here."

O'Neill and Carter started asking Lorne for details and Jennifer looked indulgently at McKay and instructed, "Let me see."

She twisted the hand and wrist in a few directions with McKay groaning the whole time then finally said, "I don't think it's broken, Rodney, but we can do an x-ray just to be sure."

Dave watched as these people non-chalantly loaded his brother and the other unconscious man onto gurneys and started wheeling them away. These men were unconscious; how could they be so blasé about the whole thing? They were all acting like this was just another day at the office.

He moved over to Dr. Keller and touched her arm to get her attention. "Dr. Keller, uh, Jennifer, are you sure John's okay? He took that blast right in the chest."

Jennifer turned and addressed both Dave and Julia. "He'll be fine. He was hit with a Wraith stunner. It knocks you unconscious for a while but we've discovered there really aren't any side effects; except the pins and needles you get all over when you finally wake up. Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"This happens a lot?" Julia sounded disbelieving.

Jennifer motioned for them to follow her back to the infirmary and supplied, "A Wraith stun is nothing compared to some of what we get. We'll keep him in the infirmary until he wakes up and can walk on his own. You're welcome to come and watch him sleep if you like. It's not very interesting but it is a _rare _moment of inactivity for the Colonel."

When they got there, they had already transferred John to a bed and had removed his TAC vest. Teyla was sitting by his side unbuckling his belt to remove his side arm. When she saw them she motioned for them to come over,

"Dave, could you lift and hold John for a second while I get this belt from around him." He did and noticed the utility belt also held a wicked looking knife on the back.

Teyla placed the item on the table behind her and sat staring at John for a few moments. She then turned and motioned for Dave and Julia to pull up chairs which they did.

"Does everyone walk around the city with that much weaponry on them?" Dave inquired.

"Most of the military do although many of the civilians do not. But as Commander, John must be ready to defend all at any moment and sometimes that means here and sometimes it means off world, as you saw today."

"But you don't carry anything," Julia noted.

Teyla gave a small grin. "When I am off world on a mission I will often carry a machine gun or side arm or both. In the city I usually only have this." And she stretched her leg out onto the bed beside John and unzipped the bottom of her pants to reveal a knife strapped neatly to her leg.

Julia's eyes grew terrified. "Should I be carrying something on me? David said we wouldn't be in danger here."

"The Wraith are unaware of our position here and it has been a very long time since we have needed any weapons in the city. But I was raised where there was always a threat every day. It has just become habit. The city itself has many defenses and there are protocols in place to keep the civilians safe should anything happen. It is much safer here than on many of the planets."

Teyla picked up John's hand and stroked the back of it then placed it down again. "I should retrieve Torren from Corporal Minelli. I am sure the man did not wish to babysit but did it simply out of misplaced guilt."

"Guilt for what?" Dave asked.

Teyla got a mischievous smirk on her face and paused for second but at the curious looks on the other's faces she began, "Last year when my relationship with John was still fairly new I had gotten a bit upset with John for … something he did."

Dave's eyes it up and he ventured, "It wasn't when he flirted with that old friend of his was it?"

Teyla's eyes narrowed. "He told you of that?"

Dave chuckled. "He told me you beat the crap out of him. Sparring of course."

"Yes, well, I was giving sparring lessons to Corporal Minelli when I noticed John come in and I am afraid I may have given the Corporal the wrong idea with a few of the moves that I initiated. John was quite upset at what he called _extraneous physical contact_. Unfortunately Corporal Minelli got the wrong idea too, and proceeded to brag to the other men that he was well on the way to … receiving my affections. At the time no one was aware that John and I were in a relationship so when the magazine came out with the pictures of us…"

"The Corporal needed to eat a little crow," Dave suggested.

At Teyla's confused look, Dave interpreted, "He was embarrassed and had to admit he'd made stuff up."

"Yes," Teyla smiled widely. "He was even more embarrassed when he realized it was the Military Commander whom I was involved with. "

She stood up and leaned over to kiss John's forehead then announced, "I will be back shortly once I have Torren with me. Do you wish for me to show you your quarters on my way. They are not far. We may return after you have dealt with your personal items. John will not wake for almost an hour and then he will be very cranky."

Julia stood up and said, "I don't really like leaving him by himself but I really should hang up my dress plus I have _your _wedding dress. We still need to try that on and make sure it fits."

"Why don't you two go and I'll sit here with John," Dave suggested. "I wouldn't want him to wake up to an empty room." Although he looked over and saw that the other soldier was lying several beds down, also still out cold.

Dave settled back in his chair as Julia and Teyla left the infirmary. They stopped at John's office first to find Corporal Minelli and Torren engaging in a battle with Torren's new helicopter and some of John's model aircraft.

Teyla raised her eyebrows and said, "Torren, you know Daddy does not like you to play with those. They are not toys."

Minelli stood up immediately and placed them back on the shelves behind the Colonel's desk. "I'm sorry, ma'am. It was all my fault. I'm the one who took them down."

Teyla gave him a big smile and assured him, "It is not a problem, Corporal. I appreciate the last minute favor and will not even mention it to Colonel Sheppard."

Minelli nodded. "Everything come out okay?" His wording was cryptic so as not to alarm the kid.

"Everyone was returned unharmed although Corporal Timson was stunned and Major Lorne needed to drag him through the gate. Colonel Sheppard was _also _stunned as he exited the gate."

Minelli grinned. "Let me guess, last one through, right?"

Teyla returned the smile. "You know the Colonel would have it no other way."

"Maybe once you two are married you could try and get him to ease up a bit. Let some others do all the dangerous stuff."

Teyla sighed. "If that were only possible." She looked down at her son and instructed, "Torren, say thank you to Corporal Minelli. Perhaps he will be able to play with you another time."

Torren gave a polite thank you and Minelli responded with, "You're welcome, Little Colonel. It was my pleasure." Then he looked up at Teyla and offered, "Seriously ma'am, if you ever need a babysitter, let me know. He's a great kid and fun to play with."

Teyla took Torren's hand and led him away wondering about this Marine who had been so kind to Torren and chuckled when she realized that Dusty Mehra had read him wrong. He was useful for a lot more than a stripper at Ladies Night.

.

"Remember Torren in the infirmary we need to be quiet as there may be sick people who need to recover."

"Why Daddy here?" the little boy asked with concern in his eyes. He did not want his Daddy to be sick.

"He went to help Uncle Rodney and on his way back he was stunned by the Wraith. But he is fine; he is just asleep for a short while."

They approached the bed and Dave hoisted Torren so he could see up on the bed while Julia sank back into a chair and Teyla sat on the bed next to John who was still unconscious.

Torren looked at Dave and then Julia and then grew thoughtful. He stood up in Dave's lap and looked him straight in the eye and asked, "You dot a baby? Mama and Daddy say you dot a baby."

Dave chuckled and answered, "Well, Auntie Julia and I are _going_ to have a baby. But right now it's still in her tummy."

Torren climbed down and moved over to Julia and stared at her stomach. His eyes grew big. "Did you eat da baby?"

The adults all tried to keep from laughing as Julia patiently explained, "No sweetheart, the baby is _growing _inside me. That's how babies happen. They start really small inside a Mommy then when they get big enough they come out." Julia directed Torren's hand to her slightly rounded stomach and said, "See this baby isn't very big yet. Auntie Julia's belly needs to get much bigger before the baby will be ready to come out."

Torren moved his face close to Julia's stomach and instructed, "Baby, you needa det bidder before you tum out, otay."

Julia's eyes grew misty at the thought of having one of these soon and she knew the tears were just a result of all those extra hormones. Then she looked at Teyla and thought she saw moisture in her eyes as they gazed at her son. _Did those hormones stay even after you had a baby_, Julia thought. _They better not._

Torren rubbed her tummy thoughtfully again then turned and looked at his Mom. "Mama, you dot a baby in your belly?"

"Torren," Teyla sweetly chastised as her cheeks turned pink. "We must keep our voices down in here, remember."

Torren gave a small pout but moved back to stand in front of Julia and put his head in her lap. Julia held out her hands and asked, "Do you want to sit up here with me?" She pulled him into her lap and allowed him to snuggle. It was such a wonderful feeling; she couldn't wait to be able to do it all the time. Her eyes moved back to John who was still lying quietly in the bed with Teyla touching his face.

"Come on, John, it is time to wake up. You have company here and you are being quite rude," she teased him even though he couldn't hear her. But she knew that often she could get him to wake if she spoke to him. And he had certainly been unconscious long enough.

Teyla finally decided to play dirty. She leaned closely against him and whispered in his ear. "John, I am removing my shirt and pants and have a desperate need for you to touch me."

She smiled when she heard a soft groan from his lips and she leaned in again and kissed his mouth. His lips returned the pressure and Teyla felt his hands move to her hips and start to slide under her shirt. Teyla leaned back and asked, "So are you finally awake?"

John opened his eyes and saw Teyla sitting fully clothed on the side of the bed. "You lied," he groaned roughly. "That's just mean."

He opened his eyes wider and lucidity finally returned and he remembered what had happened. He struggled to sit up more and could feel his whole body filled with pins and needles. "Damn Wraith!"

He looked around and saw Dave, Julia and Torren all watching him. He looked over at Teyla and checked, "You okay?"

Teyla just shook her head and answered, "I am fine, John."

It was Dave's turn to shake his head. "You get wiped out for an hour by some blue laser blast to the chest and you ask if _she's_ okay."

Torren sat up straighter and yelled out, "I otay, Daddy!"

"Happy to hear that, Pal." he smiled at the boy.

"Daddy, I don't lite da damn Waith."

"Torren!" his mother scolded. "You should not always repeat _everything_ Daddy says." She gave John an impatient glare.

John tried to look chagrined. He looked around the infirmary and saw Timson just waking up also but noticed Marie there giving him a hand. She waved over to him and he called back, "I'm fine, Marie. I know the drill."

"You should by now, Colonel," she called back chuckling.

"So this type of thing happens to you all the time, I take it?" Dave asked somewhat skeptically.

"Not _all _the time," John rolled his eyes but at Teyla's snort added, "But enough for it not to be anything new."

He sat up further and pulled Teyla in closer to his hip and snuck his nose in her hair. "I left this afternoon free. What are our plans?"

Teyla leaned snuggly back against him and listed, "Lunch first, then a little tour for Julia and a review tour for Dave, then Julia and I need to work on some dress issues while you and Dave take Torren out somewhere and keep him busy. Then we can meet back for dinner. I believe Sam and General O'Neill wished to join us tonight."

"We got any plans after they all retire to their quarters?" John whispered in her ear seductively. His voice got a little softer, "A little celebration maybe?"

His hand moved slowly to her stomach and his fingers stroked back and forth, reminding her they hadn't really had a chance to discuss the baby since she'd told him. She turned and gave him a tiny kiss and simply said, "Perhaps."

Julia watched as John snuggled closer to Teyla. His eyes kept flicking to her waist and his hand moved slowly to caress that area as well. He wasn't very obvious about it but Julia had noticed Teyla briefly touch herself there earlier when Torren had been talking to the baby in _her _belly. And when Torren had asked if Teyla had a baby in her tummy, Teyla hadn't actually answered the question. She couldn't be _sure_ of anything, it could actually just be her imagination. But she knew she would keep a closer eye on things while she was here. Because if she was correct, John and Teyla had a lot more than just a marriage to celebrate.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

.


	7. Chapter 7

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

.

"So everything with the dresses work out okay?" John asked Teyla as they got ready for bed that night. Not that he gave a whole lot of thought about things like dresses but he knew Teyla was a bit worried since she had ordered the dress online and had only gotten it when Julia had arrived. He thought it was funny that she hadn't decided on something Athosian or at least from this galaxy.

"Yes, it fit perfectly. But I believe I have Julia to thank for that. I sent her my measurements and she had a seamstress fit the dress to those measurements." Teyla thought back to when she tried on the dress this afternoon. She knew John was surprised she had wanted a dress from Earth but when she and Jennifer had been looking through wedding magazines she had seen this dress and had completely fallen in love with it. And when she tried it on today she knew it was the perfect choice.

According to Jennifer the tradition on Earth was that virgin brides would wear white while others should not. But the tradition was not always followed to the letter and now many people wore white unless it was a second marriage. And while Teyla had not been married before she did have a son from a previous relationship so she felt white would not be an appropriate choice. Instead she had chosen a dress that was a pastel shade of very light peach that Jennifer thought would look perfect with her skin tone.

The dress had an under layer that simply was a backless, strapless, slim fitting sheath that fell all the way to the floor, flowing out slightly past the hips. But the over layer was completely made of a fine floral lace pattern. It had long sleeves and a sweetheart neckline that curved up to form a choker style around her neck. The back of the dress opened up and left her skin exposed all the way to her waist.

John had always told Teyla that her back simply astounded him in its beauty. She hoped he would like the style she had picked. And when she had tried it on this afternoon, it had fit perfectly and she had felt incredibly beautiful in it. She wasn't sure how much of that was the fact that she kept remembering she had a child she was now carrying. That in itself was an extremely beautiful thing.

Julia had also shown her the dress she had brought and Jennifer had tried on the Maid of Honor dress that had also been ordered for her. Again, Julia's seamstress had done a great job in working with just their measurements. The dresses for the two women were similar in style and color as Teyla had wanted Julia to also be a part of the wedding.

The men hadn't worried too much about things but luckily David had brought a tuxedo for himself, Ronon and Rodney. David was the Best Man and Rodney would escort Julia while Ronon gave her away. She could think of no better way to include her best friends in the special day that she and John would have. John was planning on wearing his dress uniform and Teyla was glad as she thought he looked so handsome in it.

Teyla slipped on a satin nightgown and slid under the covers. John shucked his clothes and slid in next to her in just his boxers. He moved the sheet down past her waist and Teyla thought he was planning on starting something. But he laid his head on her shoulder and simply placed his hand on her stomach and caressed gently in small circles, staring.

He lay this way for quite some time and Teyla could feel the emotions pouring off him. It was getting easier each day to read him as their relationship and closeness grew stronger. Even with Kanaan having 'the gift', Teyla had still needed to concentrate to connect to his thoughts. But then she never felt for Kanaan even a fraction of what she felt for John.

Teyla's eyes filled with moisture when she sensed John's awe and love for this child even though its heart had just barely begun beating. John gave a deep sigh and his hand paused for a second.

"You know I never really thought much about having kids," John revealed softly. "TJ just kind of snuck up on me. I started reading him bedtime stories and the next thing you know I'm kind of like a Dad to him."

Teyla ran her fingers through his hair and responded, "There is no _kind of_ involved, John. You are his Daddy. Kanaan is his biological parent but the bond there is tenuous at best."

"Maybe that will solidify a bit more when he sees him tomorrow," John suggested. "He seemed excited that he was going to New Athos for the day."

Even though John said these words, Teyla could feel his dread at the thought of Torren having a deeper connection to Kanaan than to him. She could also feel his guilt because he knew it should be important that Torren be closer to his real father than to him.

"Torren is excited to see _Halling and Jinto_," Teyla disclosed. "Truthfully, John, he is very confused as to the role Kanaan plays in his life. He is so young and Kanaan has not made an effort to see him much more than every other lunar cycle. Torren does not remember who he is or why he is seeing him. And as Halling and Jinto are usually present, that is more of what he recalls."

Teyla moved her head and kissed the top of John's. "I do not wish to ever remove Kanaan from Torren's life but he needs to have two consistent parents who give him the love and support that he requires to grow strong and healthy in mind as well as body. He has that with you and me. It is Kanaan's choice not to be more involved in his son's upbringing and I will respect that choice regardless of my opinion on it."

John's fingers began moving on Teyla's abdomen again and she could feel more guilt rolling through him. He was _glad _that Kanaan did not take a more active role in Torren's life but she knew he would never tell her this. He desired to truly be Torren's father and she knew that he felt regret that he was not. And he wondered if he would love this new child more than Torren as this child was his biologically. But she could feel the intense love and emotion he had when he thought of Torren and knew that would never happen. John had so much love to give yet he did not wish anyone to know of this trait.

Teyla moved to her side so she was facing John and touched her lips to his. "I can feel your love for this new child so strongly, John. I am happy that you are not displeased that this occurred as we did not plan it."

"Well, you didn't really plan TJ either but I could never regret that you had him. You know he means everything to me, Teyla. Just as you do. And since becoming a parent to TJ, I've discovered that I really like having kids. I'm getting kind of excited at the prospect of having another one. You got any clues as to this one yet; girl or boy?"

Teyla chuckled. "I did not sense that Torren was a boy until I was almost three months along. It may take a bit longer as this child was only conceived a month ago. Do you wish to know when I become aware?"

John thought about it for a few moments then said, "Yeah, kind of makes the name thing a little easier. And we'll need to know how to decorate that extra room we have. I guess I'll have to move my work stuff out of there. Lorne won't be happy when I shove it all back in our office."

Teyla kissed his nose and reminded him, "I believe you have a few more months before you need to think about doing that. For now we need to concentrate on our wedding plans. Tomorrow night we will have the rehearsal and then the dinner on Delphis. And then two days later we will be married."

"Remind me why we're having the dinner there again?" John asked skeptically.

Teyla sighed, "You know the food at Wanina's tavern is some of the best in the galaxy and she was very gracious to offer to host it for us. She is quite appreciative of our continued support in the Coalition. And as most of the villagers will be in the next village celebrating the lunar festival, we will have the place to ourselves. And I thought it would be nice for Dave and Julia to see someplace other than Atlantis."

"Well, they're coming to New Athos for the ceremony there, so they'll see that," he reminded her.

"Yes, but even I will admit that New Athos is very primitive. They should know that there are some planets in this galaxy that are a bit more advanced."

"And what time is Halling coming to get TJ tomorrow?"

"He will be here at the lunch hour and he will return him at that time the next day. You need not worry that Torren will bond with Kanaan extensively over that short period of time."

John grabbed her and pulled her back against his chest, nuzzling his nose in her hair. "You've either really gotten to know me or you're reading my thoughts."

He started kissing her neck and growled, "What am I thinking now?"

Teyla laughed heartily. "I do not need to sense your feelings to know _that,_ John Sheppard. There is part of you pressing against my lower back that is telling me quite plainly what you desire."

John laughed too and allowed his lips and hands to fill her in even more on what exactly he was thinking.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

"Okay, come on kiddies," Jack O'Neill clapped his hands and called to the group assembled at the gate. "Are we all ready for the big field trip?"

"Jack," Sam rolled her eyes and chuckled. The two of them hadn't really been involved in the rehearsal that had just gone on and she knew Jack was getting bored; mostly because they'd been hanging out with Woolsey for a good part of the day. They'd managed to escape him last night to have dinner in the mess hall with John, Teyla and their family but Woolsey had managed to snag them again this morning for more official business.

But tonight they'd been invited to go along with the bride and groom and their closest friends for a pre-celebration dinner off world. Sam had been promised the food would knock her off her feet. She hoped so as she'd been eating in this mess hall and the one at the SGC for too many days in a row.

She looked at the crowd of people standing waiting for the gate, knowing Sheppard and Teyla had wanted to invite more but had needed to keep numbers down.

Ronon was standing very close to Amelia and they were talking to Rodney and Jennifer. Major Lorne and Major Teldy were talking to Sgt. Mehra and Dave and Julia looked a bit apprehensive as they all waited for John and Teyla to show up. Apparently Teyla had needed something back at their quarters and were running a bit late.

She knew Chuck and Radek were planning on coming a short while later as soon as Carson had finished his meeting with Mr. Woolsey. Sam was glad that Woolsey had declined the offer to come. She knew John and Teyla had only offered it as a courtesy since they worked so closely with the man but Woolsey was Woolsey and claimed they couldn't have both he and his second in command off world at the same time. And if he had come, things would have been a bit more businesslike and tense. Sam needed some relaxation. Things at the SGC had been incredibly hectic lately.

"Okay, we're all set," John called out as he and Teyla moved onto the platform. They were dressed in casual civilian clothes just like everyone else, although many of the men had side arms strapped to their thighs. You couldn't be too careful in the Pegasus Galaxy.

John looked up at the control room and yelled, "Dial it up. Chuck, make sure Woolsey doesn't keep Carson all night okay. And don't let Radek work too long, either. We're expecting you soon."

"I'll go in and grab them myself if it comes to that," Chuck's voice floated down. The gate chevrons glowed and the splash exploded out then settled into the shimmering pool of the event horizon.

Julia still looked startled and nervous but she had a big smile pasted on her face like she was ready for whatever they wanted to throw at her. Dave had his arm around her shoulder and was holding her tight in a very protective manner. Sam thought it was cute. She knew Dave Sheppard wasn't unlike his brother in the PDA department but she loved that a good woman had helped him be a tiny bit more demonstrative. Maybe John could take some lessons from him. She'd heard John and Teyla still walked around the base in absolute professional mode. But after what had happened with Armstrong, she supposed she couldn't blame them.

John looked at his friends who were joining them that night and invited, "All right, let's get moving."

He took Teyla's hand and walked through the gate and everyone followed along.

.

The walk from the gate to the quaint little village closest to it wasn't very far and was lined with all sorts of flowering plants and shrubs. Julia and Dave kept commenting on how lovely it was and that it didn't look that different from Earth.

Sam started a detailed explanation about how planets with a breathable atmosphere would naturally evolve and have flora and fauna like Earth's but O'Neill just butted in and said, "Yeah, it's kind of cool isn't it?"

Sam elbowed him but kept her explanations to herself. This _was _supposed to be a non-working occasion. As they approached the village, Sam saw that it was picturesque with its brick buildings and charming town square. There were very few people around but she remembered that Teyla had said there was some sort of festival going on in the next town over and most people would be there.

As they walked in the door, Teyla greeted a tall, buxom woman slightly older than her wearing a dress reminiscent of a serving girl in one of the Germanic countries. The woman greeted her heartily and drew her into an embrace.

"I am thrilled you have come here with your friends to celebrate your upcoming nuptials," the woman, Wanina, said to Teyla then looked at John. "Colonel Sheppard, it is good to see you again. It has been far too long since you have graced us with your presence at the Coalition meetings."

John nodded at the woman and mumbled, "Not long enough." Then said louder, "We appreciate everything you've arranged for us tonight, Wanina. Thank you."

Wanina showed them in and to a long table that was set up in the middle of the room. All the other tables had been pushed to the side.

"Please come in and have a seat. The servers will bring you some appetizers to quell your hunger until the main course is ready to serve. They are both new here as my regular servers are at the festival. But I assure you they were recommended highly and I prepared the food myself so it is of the highest quality. I will be in the kitchen getting the meal ready to serve but please let the servers know if you need anything at all."

"We thank you for your hospitality and graciousness, Wanina," Teyla offered as their hostess disappeared behind a set of swinging doors. Two young men came out immediately with trays of delicious smelling hors d'oeuvres that they deposited in several locations on the long table.

Rodney barely waited for the trays to touch down before he had his hand out reaching for something tasty. Jennifer gave him a look of reproach but didn't say anything. John wasn't so subtle.

"You're not hungry or anything, McKay, are you?"

"What?" Rodney mumbled his mouth already full.

Ronon just laughed. "When is McKay _not_ hungry?"

A few chuckles went up and John waved his hand over the table and said, "Eat up folks. We're not taking any doggie bags home."

Rodney looked appalled at that statement and reached for a few more treats. John looked around to make sure that Dave and Julia were a bit more comfortable and he relaxed when they seemed to be chatting easily with a few of the others.

"I'm not sure what I was expecting," Julia confessed a short while later, "But after Teyla talked about her village and the fact that they live in large tents, I guess this wasn't it."

"There are many different types of villages in the Pegasus Galaxy," Ann explained as she took a sip of the wine that had been poured into her glass. "Some of them are very basic and migratory, like the Athosians who live in tents and then there are some whose villages are like _this_ and there are some in between where the homes are made from wood or rough stone. You never know what you're going to get when you go on a scouting mission."

"Well this is very nice," Julia commented. "I'm glad they brought us here. And the food is excellent."

John sighed, glad that Julia seemed to be enjoying herself. They were all used to this kind of thing but Dave and Julia were used to their little country club world and he wasn't sure what they would think of this. He looked at his future bride wondering how she was doing. They'd been late to the gate because she had started having some nausea and John had spent a few minutes holding her hair back while she hugged the toilet bowl. He knew she hadn't felt well when she was first pregnant with Torren but somehow he hadn't been quite so involved in the puking part of her pregnancy.

Being married to her this time around he knew he'd probably have firsthand knowledge of quite a few things he probably would rather not. But he knew he'd do anything for Teyla so sitting with her while she threw up because of his child wasn't something he would shirk. He reached for her hand as she sipped a glass of ice water and smiled at her.

"How're you feeling? Any better?" he asked softly amidst the robust chatter filling the room.

She put down the water and squeezed his hand. "Yes, much better. Thank you, John, for your assistance earlier. I am sorry you had to be a witness to that."

"Any time, Teyla. And I'm not sorry." He raised his eyebrows several times indicating that he wasn't sorry for the reason she was sick.

Teyla picked up her water again and took small sips. Her stomach was beginning to feel a bit better but she didn't think she wanted to put much in it for now. She would wait until the main meal came and eat a small amount of that. Wanina's cooking was famous on many worlds and they were fortunate that she represented her people at the Coalition meetings and that she had befriended Teyla.

She didn't have long to wait as one of the waiters announced that dinner would be served in just a short while. Wanina was just putting the finishing touches on it.

John looked at his watch and noted, "Chuck, Carson and Zalenka better get here soon 'cause once Rodney gets his hands on the meal there probably won't be a whole lot left."

Both servers carried around a tray with small glasses filled with some champagne like liquid in them and gave one to each guest. Teyla took one so as not to draw attention to the fact that she was not drinking alcohol. She knew that Ann, Amelia and Dusty would be very suspicious. And she and John were not quite ready to share the news with everyone yet. But she knew they would tell their best friends very soon; just not tonight.

Julia also took a glass, mostly to be polite. She had no plans on drinking it but would certainly raise her glass to toast the bride and groom.

General O'Neill stood up holding his glass high and announced, "Since I seem to be the oldest fogey in the group I think I get to go first in giving the toast."

Everyone raised their glasses and he continued, "To Sheppard and Teyla who have survived all sorts of unimaginable things in this galaxy, good luck in surviving marriage to each other. I have a feeling you two won't need it. I think you've got what it takes to get through anything. Congratulations!"

Everyone clinked glasses and took a sip. Rodney rose and looked up at the ceiling as if searching for the right words there. "I'm not really sure what I want to say. Just that you two are two of my best friends and I'm really, really glad that you finally found each other. Seeing you happy makes me happy. Just remember that drinking too much makes you guys _way_ too demonstrative for public viewing, okay?"

A loud chuckle rose up especially from the people who knew what he was referring to. More sips were taken then Ronon stood up and with his typical succinct style growled, "It's about damn time!" and then he sat down again.

Lorne started to get up but felt a bit dizzy and landed back in his seat again. Teyla looked at him concerned then noticed that everyone was shaking their heads and swaying in their seats. Within a minute everyone except Teyla and Julia had collapsed in their seat or fallen to the floor. Teyla looked at the wine and then around nervously when she didn't see Wanina moving about in the kitchen any more.

Julia was leaning over Dave trying to wake him up but Teyla grabbed her by the arm and thrust the GDO and a radio in her hand. "Do you remember the address to Atlantis? John made you memorize it, did he not, just in case anything happened?"

Julia's expression was frantic. "Teyla, what's going on?"

"I do not know," Teyla answered honestly, "but you need to get back to the gate and contact Atlantis. Tell them we are in trouble. You remember how to use this, correct?" And she pointed to the GDO.

Julia took a deep breath but nodded and headed to the door not asking any more questions. But her way was blocked by one of the servers and this time his smile was not the pleasant one he had used when bringing the trays around earlier.

"I don't think you're going anywhere right now. Someone's got some plans for all of you."

Julia backed up into the room again and Teyla moved cautiously toward the man. "Who are you and why are you doing this? What did you give to the others?"

"Just a little something to knock them out which we put in their drinks." He looked at Julia's apparent belly and said, "I can see why she didn't drink the wine but why did you not have any? You _are_ the bride, aren't you?"

Teyla thought quick and replied, "I am on medication that does not react well to alcohol so I did not drink any. But you still did not answer my question. Why have you done this?"

Teyla had been steadily moving closer to the man and when he gave a little chuckle to answer, Teyla made her move. She struck out with her foot to kick him in the leg then swung her arm to hit him in the face. He was surprised by her actions and went down with the force of her blow. She moved again and landed her elbow against his neck then swung her knee into his abdomen.

Julia watched as Teyla attacked the man, her breath coming in short spurts but when she saw the second server move up behind Teyla she couldn't just let him hurt her. Julia grabbed the tray that had been left by the table and swung it in his direction, landing right against the side of his head, sending him to his knees. She then took a page from Teyla's book and kneed him in the stomach then the head, sending him to the floor next to his friend.

She held the tray high in case she needed it again but a voice rang out that had both she and Teyla spinning around. It was a female voice and it wasn't the pleasant tone of their hostess Wanina.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"Sora!" Teyla screamed as she saw the young woman with reddish blond ringlets standing near an unconscious John, her hand in his hair holding his head up. And there was a lethal looking knife digging into his throat.

"I'd stay right where you are if you don't want to see me slit your lover's throat right here in front of you."

Teyla felt like she couldn't breathe. What in the world was Sora doing here? And how in the world was she going to get her away from John so he didn't get hurt?

"Sora," Teyla managed to gasp out. "Your quarrel is with me. Do not hide behind other people, it only shows your cowardice. Let the others go and I will stay but your disagreement is with me."

"That's true," rang another voice from the direction of the kitchen and Teyla's eyes narrowed when she saw who it was. "But mine is with Sheppard so he's not going _anywhere._"

"Shiana!" Teyla tried to hide the panic from her voice. These two together could _not _be a good thing. "The Coalition will hear of this; mark my words."

Shiana gave an evil laugh and replied calmly, "Not if you're all dead they won't."

Teyla sucked in a huge breath. "You would kill all these people just to seek revenge on Colonel Sheppard and I? Even I did not think you were that cruel hearted."

"And you do not think it was cruel for me to see my husband and children killed before my very eyes. I sometimes wish I had not escaped as the memory is excruciating. But my purpose is to make those responsible pay for that horror. And today I will finally fulfill that goal."

"Many of these people had no knowledge or part in any of what happened to you," Teyla defended. "They are innocent and should not be made to suffer for the actions of others. This woman here is expecting a child. Can you do that to an innocent baby? Take its life before it has even opened its eyes on the world? Let her go at least, she has done nothing to either one of you."

Shiana paused and Teyla could tell she had maybe gotten through to the woman. She had lost her own children and perhaps understood. But Sora dropped John's head although she kept the knife snuggly against his throat and said, "No one will be released at the present. It is too risky letting her go. She could alert Atlantis to what we are doing before we get a chance to proceed. We will bring them all and make final decisions later."

Shiana looked uncertain but nodded in agreement and motioned for more men to enter the room. Teyla counted approximately ten and knew she now stood no chance of defeating them. Had it just been Sora and Shiana, perhaps but she could not risk Julia getting injured. She would need to look for an opening for Julia to escape. She noticed Julia had deposited the GDO and the radio in her pockets and luckily the looseness of her top concealed that she was carrying them.

"Bind all their hands so they can cause us no more trouble if they begin to waken," Sora ordered. "Make sure the bindings are very secure. Then you may begin loading them in the cart."

The two men who Teyla and Julia had taken out struggled to their feet and the one Teyla had assaulted grabbed her forcefully and threw her across the room to land on the floor near John's chair. He then took some rope and began tying her hands behind her back. Teyla saw him wince with pain when he stood and he gazed at her viciously and gave her a strong kick before he moved to bind Major Lorne. Teyla saw the kick heading toward her stomach and turned slightly so the blow landed on her hip instead. Her resulting groan of pain seemed to satisfy him for now and he continued what he was doing.

When one of the men went to tie Julia's hands, Shiana stopped him and instructed, "You may tie her hands in the front." Teyla saw Julia swallow nervously but she still managed a tiny, "Thank you," to Shiana. The woman gave no verbal response but Teyla did see her bow her head slightly at Julia. Maybe there was a small chance that she could convince Shiana to let Julia go.

Teyla watched as one by one her friends were tied and dragged through the kitchen to what she assumed was the cart Sora had spoken of. When Sora had disappeared through the kitchen to supervise the movement of captives, Teyla looked at Shiana and asked, "Where is Wanina? I cannot believe she was willingly involved in this."

Shiana gave a smug smile. "Our dear friend Wanina is taking a short nap in the back. But she was innocent and naïve enough to share the information about tonight with me when you first made the arrangements. Sora and I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to act as we knew there was no possibility of retrieving you while you were on Atlantis. And now we will take you elsewhere so no one may follow us and thwart our plans."

"Shiana," Teyla tried once more. "Please let this woman remain here while you take the rest. She is not even Lantean. She has absolutely nothing to do with any of your troubles. She is simply a guest who was asked to accompany us." At Shiana's pause Teyla amended, "Or leave her at the gate when you take us through. I know you have no reason to do anything I ask but I am asking nonetheless."

Shiana looked around the room seeing that all of the people had been removed except Ronon. She paused again and said, "Perhaps."

It took several men to carry Ronon out then Teyla and Julia were led through the back, past an unconscious Wanina and outside to a large cart that was now occupied by almost a dozen slumbering bodies. Teyla noticed they hadn't bothered to arrange them comfortably as many of them were thrown on top of the others. She knew Dusty would not be thrilled to see that Rodney's head was resting against her chest. Luckily they were all still out cold and she would probably never know.

Teyla was roughly shoved onto the cart but she noticed that several of the men carefully helped Julia on board. She wondered if Shiana had anything to do with that. Sora and Shiana climbed up front and the driver started the animals leading the cart to start walking. The other men all followed behind and Teyla saw now that they all carried weapons that looked decidedly Genii. She should not have been surprised.

It took little time to reach the gate and unfortunately they met no one on their way. Teyla was hoping that a stray villager might be passing and she could shout out to them. But then she also feared that Sora and Shiana might injure this innocent person and Teyla did not want to be responsible for getting someone else hurt.

As one of the men dialed the gate Teyla whispered to Julia who was the only one who was sitting in an upright position, "If you can see what the address is, try to memorize it. That way if you manage to escape you can give Atlantis the location."

The gate opened and Teyla gave one last shot. "Shiana, please let this woman go. I have assured you she had no part in any of your troubles. She is completely innocent."

Shiana looked like she was about to say something to one of the men but Sora took hold of the reins and spurred the animal forward. "No one is going anywhere right now except us."

And the cart went through the pool of blue followed by the armed men.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

"You know McKay has probably devoured all the food by now," Chuck accused Zalenka as they exited the gate and made their way through the flower lined path leading to the village on Delphis. "If I don't get any of those marinated kebobs she makes because you couldn't pull yourself away from whatever important project you were working on, Radek, you're gonna owe me big time."

"You need not worry," Zalenka assured him, "I know Teyla would have asked Wanina to put aside something for us and Dr. Keller would certainly be trying to curb Rodney's appetite. I know she would like him to lose a bit of weight before their own wedding."

"I've tried to get Rodney to lose some weight since we first came to the Pegasus Galaxy," Carson declared. "I'm not sure he understands the term. He simply claims he's having a hypoglycemic reaction and shovels more in."

"Does he really have hypoglycemia, Doc?" Chuck checked doubtfully.

Carson chuckled. "No, he doesn't. And I've tried to tell him that quite a few times but you know Rodney, he's a wee bit on the dramatic side at times."

"Only a _wee_ bit?" Zalenka stressed the word.

They entered the village square and headed toward the tavern and Chuck commented, "It's awfully quiet, isn't it?"

"Well Teyla did say most of villagers would be in next town at a festival," Zalenka answered.

Carson pointed to the tavern. "Yes, but I'd think our crew would be making at least a wee bit of ruckus. Unless they all have their mouths full right now."

Chuck picked up the pace and said, "Then we better hurry up. I'm starving."

They walked in the door and their mouths dropped open when they saw the place was empty. They moved in further and saw several chairs knocked over, a few wine glasses broken on the floor and food just lying uneaten in plates on the table.

"This doesn't look good," Chuck stated the obvious.

"What could possibly have happened here?" Zalenka asked when his mouth finally closed.

Carson shook his head and noticed that none of the three of them had bothered bringing a weapon. Not that they usually used them but maybe they should have. "Let's look around and see if there are any clues as to what went on here. But be cautious."

Chuck found some lengths of rope and showed the others. Zalenka cried out when he entered the kitchen and Chuck and Carson ran in to find him bent over Wanina who was unconscious on the floor.

"Let me get a look at her," Carson instructed and the others moved out of the way. He checked her vitals and sighed when he discovered that she was merely unconscious. There was no sign of a bruise or any contusions or wound sites.

Chuck was looking around the kitchen and shouted, "Hey, look at this." He showed them a small medicine like bottle sitting next to a bottle of wine. "You think this is some kind of poison?"

Carson took the bottle and gave it a cautious sniff. "I can't tell from the smell. I hope it was just something to render people unconscious. If they used it on Wanina and she seems to be stable then perhaps they just used it on our people to knock them out."

"But why would someone want dozen or so of Atlantis personnel?" Zalenka pondered.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "There are a lot of reasons and quite a few people who might like to see any of that group harmed. Or they could just be used as hostages and demands will be sent back to Atlantis."

Carson kept fussing with the sleeping woman then looked up and directed, "We need to let Atlantis know what happened immediately. One of you should head back to the gate while one of you looks through the town to try and find anyone who might have seen what happened. Go now, I'll stay here and make sure Wanina is okay."

Chuck and Zalenka swiftly moved out of the tavern and Zalenka offered, "I will check the town. You should get Mr. Woolsey to mobilize unit to come back here."

Chuck just nodded then called out, "Radek, it's okay that you work too much and made us late. I forgive you."

Zalenka gave a dry laugh and continued on his way.

.

It was barely twenty minutes before two Marine units led by Captain Edison arrived at the tavern. He spent a few minutes talking to Carson who was getting Wanina to finally wake up, while the others searched the area.

"Can you tell us what happened, love," Carson prodded Wanina as they got her settled in a chair in the kitchen with a cold glass of water in her shaking hands.

"I really can't tell you. I don't know. One minute I was preparing the food for the party and the next I started feeling dizzy and I must have passed out."

"Did you drink any of the wine from this bottle on the counter?" Edison asked as he pointed to the one he was talking about.

"The wine for the wedding toast? Yes, I did. I wanted to make sure that it was fine for Teyla and the Colonel and their friends. It tasted fine."

"We think someone might have put something in it to make everyone pass out," Edison informed her holding up the smaller vile. "Who else did you have working here with you? How well did you know them?"

"Well my regular servers are at the festival," Wanina explained, "So I had to get replacements for the night. But these two were highly recommended to me by someone on the Coalition Council."

Edison frowned then turned when Timson called his name from the doorway. "You might want to see this, Sir."

They all entered the dining room and Timson indicated a small patch of wood on the floor that looked like it had been scratched. Edison bent down and almost blanched when he saw what it said.

"Oh, this isn't good!"

"What is it, lad?" Carson moved closer and peered down himself.

"It looks like someone carved some names into the floor with a piece of the broken wine glass. It says _Sora_ and _Shiana_."

Carson's eyes opened wide in horror and repeated, "You're absolutely correct, lad. That is not good."

Edison signaled for a few men and instructed, "I need to get this information back to Atlantis right away. I want four of you men to stay here and continue searching for clues while I head back with the rest to start sending people to gather Intel. Since we know who's responsible we'll have a better place to start looking."

He moved for the door when a soldier called his attention to the kitchen again. "Sir, we found what look like marks that people were dragged through the back and loaded onto some sort of wheeled cart. The tracks lead off toward the Stargate."

Edison gave a deep sigh. "That's what I was afraid of."

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"What have you found out, Captain?" Woolsey interrogated Edison as soon as a few of his men returned from scouting missions.

Edison sighed. "Not much yet, Sir, but we _have_ informed quite a few of our allies that Sora and Shiana are behind the capture. The Menarians are in an uproar and have sent out a few of their best scouts looking for information as well. About a dozen worlds are questioning anyone who had any kind of dealings with Sora and Shiana. Shiana's private residence is being searched as we speak and they'll bring us any information they're able to find. I've placed a few men in each of these locations to report back as soon as they hear anything."

"We'll need some units standing by to be ready to go if we get a location," Woolsey suggested.

"Already done, Sir," Edison assured him. "I've got three Marine units prepped and ready to go at a moment's notice not to mention almost a hundred men who have already volunteered to go when they found out all the people who had been taken. I'm thinking there are more who just haven't told me yet but are also willing to go."

Woolsey knew the men on base were extremely loyal to Sheppard but this time it wasn't just Sheppard and his team that were missing. Quite a few others were as well. Like General O'Neill and Colonel Carter. How was he going to explain that one to Stargate Command?

The fact that it was Sora and Shiana working together, was very disturbing. Those two were trouble by themselves, who knew what they could do together. And things had just started looking up for Sheppard. He'd been injured when the reporters had come here and spent over six months trying to recover from his critical condition and then Armstrong had started his little smear campaign and tried to get the man thrown out of the military and now this. How much could one person handle? He looked back at Edison.

"Thank you, Captain, good work. Now I think Major Anton wanted to see you as soon as you got back. He's in the control room going through the data bank with Dr. Zalenka trying to figure out where either Sora or Shiana would have taken them."

"Yes, Sir, we'll find them," Edison said positively. As he walked up the steps to the hustle of the control room he hoped he could keep that promise.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

Teyla wiggled closer to John on the cart and whispered as loudly as she dared, "John, please wake up. I need you."

When she got no response she rested her head against his arm and began trying to figure a way out of this. She wasn't sure there was one, not from her end anyway. They had gone through two Stargates before coming to this planet and she knew they would be hard to trace. But there was a small bit of hope. First that it would be swiftly discovered that they were missing which hopefully would happen since Chuck, Carson and Radek were scheduled to arrive soon. And second that they would discover the message she had carved in the floor of the tavern. Knowing who was responsible would go a long way in finding where they were.

The cart bumped along a long ago forgotten path for some time. Teyla kept her eye on Julia who was sitting up stiffly and taking in every possible detail she could of the route they were using. She knew the woman must be petrified but Teyla was glad that she was keeping her wits about her. Teyla gave her an encouraging smile and Julia took a deep breath and gave a tiny one back although it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Finally after close to twenty five minutes the cart came to a stop and Teyla tried to lift her head to see where they were. She could just make out a few buildings but they were very run down and dilapidated. It looked like this world had not been inhabited in several years and she wondered if it had been the Wraith.

The men started dragging all the people off the cart and she could see a large cage-like structure erected a short distance from the building. They were dumping everyone in there and soon it was her turn. Her friend from before roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her off the cart causing her to land on her back. She tried to stifle the cry that erupted from her mouth but some of it still came through.

"Get up!" he yelled at her and she attempted to roll on her side and get to her knees. Once there she was forcefully pulled up and pushed into the cage. Julia was allowed to walk on her own but she too was sharply shoved inside and the door closed and latched firmly.

Julia crossed the cage quickly to David's side and knelt down next to him, checking for signs of life.

"I believe they are merely drugged," Teyla tried to assure her as she eased herself down on the cold ground next to her future sister-in-law. Now she wondered if that would ever happen. She and John had gone through so much since they had met and fallen in love and she wondered if this would be the end for them. But she also knew she would fight until her dying breath before letting anything happen to any one of her friends and family.

Julia ran her hands through David's hair and touched his face as she attempted to get her fear under control. "Teyla, what the hell is happening? Why do these people hate you and John so much?"

Teyla gave her a quick explanation then instructed, "Julia, if there is ever the chance of escaping you must take it. Do you remember the way back to the gate?"

Julia nodded but then shook her head, "I won't just leave you guys all here."

Teyla moved her head close to Julia's and looked her straight in the eyes. "Now listen to me, Julia, if the chance arises you _must _take it. You must get to the Stargate and back to Atlantis. Did you see the address that was dialed to get here?"

Julia nodded.

"Then you must tell them this. Keep picturing the address in your head so you will remember it. It is the only way to get help back here."

Julia understood what Teyla was telling her. And she got why Teyla thought she might be able to get out. These people were being a bit more lenient with her she was sure because of her condition. Which made her wonder about the little scene she'd witnessed between John and Teyla.

"Teyla," she whispered not wanting the guards who were walking around the cage to hear. "Tell me something, are you pregnant?"

Teyla's eyes flew up in surprise. "How…?"

"Just saw a few signs and you never actually answered Torren when he asked you. Not drinking the wine tonight was another indication. And you looked pretty pale and wiped out when you and John showed up at the gate. That's how I looked whenever I'd just spent a while hanging over the toilet."

Teyla tried for a smile but barely managed a grimace. "But at least these recent events have made me forget the sickness I was feeling."

Julia reached her hands out and looped them over Teyla's head to pull her in close. She kissed her cheek and whispered, "I guess I should say congratulations. And we're going to get out of this, right? It sounds like you and John have been in tight pickles before and managed to escape so there's no reason to think this will be any different. You know I love you like a sister and that's gonna happen, that we become sisters."

"I love you too, sister," Teyla kissed Julia's cheek back then Julia removed her hands to put them back on David's chest. Julia looked around at the bars that appeared to be made of bamboo like material. They were tied together by thick leather straps. The cage had four sides and a top and the bars dug into the ground although she couldn't see how deep they ran. The door was secured with a large metal chain and padlock.

She checked out the house which is where the two women and a few of the guards had disappeared. But at least eight of the men still wandered the perimeter. The rotation was different on this planet and Julia found it strange that they had seen the sun go down over two hours ago on the last planet they were on but this one the sun was just sinking now.

The house was quite run down but still completely intact in that it had doors and windows that were working. In between the house and the cage was an area with two large poles with cross beams on the top in a T shape approximately ten feet apart. She wondered if they were to hold a clothesline but they seemed new as if just put there, like this cage.

She looked around and saw Teyla scooting around on her bottom checking her friends and their conditions. When she saw this she felt guilty. She had mostly just been concerned for Dave and John but there were eleven people who were lying unconscious not just two. It was easier for her to move as her hands were tied in front so she moved over to a few of the people and checked for a pulse.

"They seem okay, Teyla, just unconscious. When do you think they'll wake up?"

"I am uncertain," Teyla shook her head sadly. "Much will depend on how much of the drink they had as well as their body's tolerance and weight. I saw Dusty finish the whole glass during the first two toasts so I fear she may be out longer than the others. There is not much we can do at the moment but wait. I do not think Sora and Shiana will do anything until John at least wakes up. They would not go to all this elaboration to just kill him while he sleeps. It appears they have a plan."

Teyla thought about having Julia reach the knife strapped to her calf but it was still light enough that the guards would quickly see what they were doing. They had removed the side arms from the holsters on the men who carried them but had not searched any further for weapons. Apparently they figured that the visible weapons were the only ones they had.

She knew John also carried a knife on him and Ronon was bound to have numerous ones. Dusty would most likely have several weapons and possibly Ann as well. She wasn't sure about General O'Neill as she didn't know him well enough but she knew that occasionally Major Lorne was known to even carry C-4 on his person. She was not sure if she believed that rumor but if it was true it could come in handy.

Until the others woke up though and the sky grew dark, there was not much to do. She shifted herself over to where John lay on his side due to the position of his hands and lay so she was facing him. Her lips touched his briefly and her eyes blinked away the moisture that threatened to fall. She could not allow Julia to see her fear for then she would give up all hope. And until she breathed her last breath she would continue to have hope.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.


	9. Chapter 9

.

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxo

.

Sheppard opened his eyes and saw Teyla's sweet face close to his and he smiled at how much he loved waking up next to her like this. Then he attempted to touch her face and realized his hands were behind his back and he was lying on his side on something very cold and hard. He tried to recall where he was but the last thing he remembered were Ronon and Rodney giving a toast at the tavern. What the hell had happened?

"Teyla" he groaned his voice a little rough. Her eyes opened immediately and he was relieved that she was awake. He struggled to sit up and felt his hands were bound behind his back. He looked around and saw all the others and most were lying on the ground in a similar condition but a few had started to sit up as well. Julia seemed to be the only one whose hands weren't behind her back except they were still tied, he could see.

Sheppard heard Ronon yell in frustration and knew he had just figured out what the situation was. O'Neill was shaking his head and yelling, "What the hell! Sheppard, is this your idea of entertainment? Because I gotta tell you, it sucks!"

John got his legs under him and managed a kneeling position where he could look around and see where everyone else was. He glanced at the General apologetically and said, "Yes, Sir, sorry, Sir."

Teldy was now struggling to sit up and Jennifer was nudging Rodney into wakefulness. Lorne was pushing at Mehra with his foot and Amelia was leaning against Ronon. Julia was kneeling in front of Dave who was resting against the bars of the cage they were in. Carter was still out but O'Neill was leaning down to get her to wake up.

"Holy crap, what in the world…?" McKay griped as Jennifer moved enough to allow him to sit up.

"There was something in the wine that rendered you all unconscious," Teyla informed them.

Teldy had taken up poking Mehra with her foot and said, "I don't get it. Why …?" and then she looked at Teyla. "_You_ didn't get knocked out?"

Teyla shook her head and quickly fibbed, "I was enjoying the toasts and had not taken a sip yet when people started getting dizzy. It was a very short time before all of you were out."

John looked at his sister-in-law and said, "You didn't drink the wine either I'm sure so what exactly happened after all of us went to La La land?"

Julia looked around at the guards who had moved a good distance away from the cage even though they were still glancing in their direction most of the time.

"Teyla knew something was wrong right away and gave me the GDO and radio and told me to go back to the gate. But before I could go anywhere one of the servers blocked my way. Teyla moved closer, distracting him with questions and managed to hit and kick him enough to knock him out."

John looked at Teyla concerned, knowing what her condition was but he kept quiet. Teyla took up the story.

"Then Julia came to my rescue when the other server came up behind me. She hit him with a tray then drove her knee into his chest and head incapacitating him. Unfortunately the two men were not the only ones there."

"Nice job, Julia!" John complimented his sister-in-law. "You still got the GDO and radio?"

Julia nodded and indicated her loose shirt.

Teyla looked at John with a frightened expression. "John, it is Sora and Shiana who are behind this. They have been working together and plotting this for some time."

John's eyes grew dark. "Sora and Shiana! I knew they were up to no good when I saw them talking together at the Coalition meeting some months ago."

A few people murmured questions about these two and John gave a brief explanation. "Sora was a Genii soldier whose father was killed aboard a Wraith ship. She has it in her head that Teyla is responsible for his death when we had to leave him there. And Shiana had her whole village wiped out by the Asurans and blames Atlantis, and specifically me, for everything that happened. She hasn't really been our biggest supporter."

"You know, Sheppard," O'Neill quipped, "You have to stop pissing people off."

John gave a half smile, half grimace. "Yes, Sir, I'll try, Sir. Sorry about this whole mess. I'm sorry to everybody. This wasn't really what we had in mind when we said a fun night out."

He looked over at his brother and asked, "You okay, Dave?"

"I've been better," Dave replied sarcastically. "So is this just another day in the Pegasus Galaxy for all of you?"

Ronon, Lorne, McKay, Teldy and John all nodded and Lorne responded, "Pretty much, yeah."

Dave rolled his eyes dramatically and they heard Sam offer as she began to struggle to sit up, "It's not exclusive to Pegasus. We've had our share of these in the Milky Way, too."

"So what do we do now?" Dave asked almost fearfully. He looked at the others in the growing darkness. The guards had lit some torches a hundred feet away or so from the cage so they could see a bit but the cage itself was very much in shadow. He could see a few of the people wiggling around and wondered what they were doing.

When John gave a small yelp he looked sharply at his brother but then saw that John's hands were now free.

"How'd you do that?" He asked knowing the ropes were much too strong to just break, unless his brother had developed some superpower he didn't know about.

John held up a knife and started cutting Teyla's bonds. "Always come prepared," he replied and Dave noticed that Ronon and Lorne were now free as well as Teldy who was cutting McKay and Keller loose. John had freed Teyla and had moved on to O'Neill and Carter.

"Nice!" observed O'Neill as he flexed his hands back and forth regaining circulation. "Love how you people are completely prepared for every situation. Make sure I put a commendation in your file, Sheppard. Unless you get us all killed, then you can forget about it."

Dave was baffled. He knew Teyla had a knife concealed on her calf but she couldn't actually reach it with her hands where they were. He looked around again and commented, "You people always walk around with hidden knives, huh?"

"Yeah, kind of tough going through metal detectors, though. Luckily we don't run into too many of them around here," John said then looked outside the cage at the guards walking the perimeter. "Did you see where they put our side arms, Teyla?"

"Yes, they are in a box near the door to the house."

John's gaze moved and located the box Teyla was talking about then took inventory. "What do we got for weapons in here? And why is Mehra still out cold? Anyone check her? Is she still breathing?"

Teldy nodded and answered, "She's fine, Sir. But she gulped down that wine pretty quick so she probably got a larger dose than anyone else. I've got one knife, Sir."

Lorne, Ronon and Teyla all showed theirs, too. Teldy added, "I'm sure Dusty has a few things hidden as well. She's not one to travel light."

"Wait," Rodney quietly prodded, "Are you telling me Conan here only has one knife on him. You had about a dozen that one time you were on the Wraith ship."

Ronon's head bobbed from side to side and a tiny grin appeared on his face. "I might have a few more strategically placed, McKay. Don't worry about it."

"Okay," Sheppard lowered his voice. "So these guys are gonna notice we're free in a little while so we need to let them find _one _knife. Get the others hidden back safely so we can use them later."

"Why don't we just jump the guards when they come closer?" Ronon grunted his suggestion. "We've got more people than they have."

"That's true, Chewie," John agreed. "But if you hadn't noticed, they also have guns and I don't really want anyone getting shot while we're wrestling with a few of them. I don't imagine they'll all just walk inside this cage all at once and the few that are left outside will have a clear shot. So we'll wait and see what they've got in mind. Then try and find the best solution for all of us to get out safely. Got it?"

"Yeah," Ronon nodded but he didn't sound happy.

John returned his knife to the inside of his belt in the back while the others stowed theirs in concealed places. Lorne kept poking Mehra with his foot until the woman finally jerked awake and sat up quickly.

"Whoa, major head rush. I didn't think I drank _that _much." She dropped her head into her hands and rubbed her eyes. When she finally looked up she frowned. "Okay, why are we all sitting here in the dark in what appears to be an outdoor cell of some kind?"

Teldy filled her in on what had gone down and Dusty immediately patted herself down in a few private places then sighed. "Okay, still there."

Lorne coughed discreetly and chuckled, "I hope you're talking about weapons, Mehra."

Dusty merely gave him a dirty look but nodded her head. She looked over at Sheppard and asked, "What's the plan, Sir?"

"That's a very good question, Mehra," Sheppard replied. "I think a few of us should try cutting through the strapping on these bars. But it's gotta be subtle as these guys are keeping their eyes glued over here. Hopefully they'll all fall asleep at some point."

John glanced over at Teyla and Julia and said, "Either one of you see which way back to the gate?"

Teyla shook her head and informed them, "I was laying down as you all were but Julia was allowed to sit up. I believe she can help us."

John looked at Julia who nodded. "I know the way. There's actually a very rough path to get here. It's a bit overgrown but I'll bet the wagon made some tracks. But it was about twenty-five minutes in the cart. I'm not sure how long it would take on foot. Could be less since the animals they used were pulling quite a bit of weight."

"Good girl, Julia," John responded and gave her a wink although he wasn't sure she actually saw it in the low lighting. He looked around again. "How's everyone feeling? Any lingering effects? Injuries?"

"Well, my wrists are chafed from the ropes," McKay whined. "And who knows what they did to me but I have a definite bruise forming on my back."

Keller sighed. "We're all fine, Colonel."

Rodney was about to argue that point when they saw a few guards walking toward them carrying torches. They placed them at the opening of the cage and unlocked the chain. Everyone in the cell got to their feet, not wanting to be unprepared.

Three guards moved inside while a few stood outside with their guns aimed at the group. When they noticed all of them were untied, Lorne backed away while trying to make it obvious he was hiding something without actually looking obvious. Two men grabbed him, found the knife and gave him a jab to the kidneys for their troubles. They then tossed him away from them onto the ground. Ann kneeled down to check on him.

"Which one of you is Sheppard?" a big, burly guard asked.

John started to take a step forward and noticed Dave about to also. He looked at his brother and shook his head vehemently, his eyes begging him to remain where he was. He noticed that the rest of the people in the cage had moved in front of him in protective mode.

"And what if we don't tell you?" Amelia questioned rebelliously.

The guard closest to her raised his weapon and struck her across the face sending her to the ground. Ronon lunged in the man's direction but stopped when he heard the distinct click of several weapons being cocked and ready to fire. He instead lowered himself to kneel next to Amelia and pull her into his arms, checking her wound.

"That answer your question?" he snapped smartly back to the group.

Ronon looked up at the man with a deadly look on his face. "Just so you know, I'm gonna kill you."

The man just smirked and retorted, "You just try. I'll be waiting."

The burly guy looked through the group again and said, "Sheppard."

O'Neill's voice came through the group as he moved to the front, "I'm a _General _and I outrank Sheppard so if you have any problems you should probably address them to me."

"Sir, don't," Sheppard begged as Jack moved past him.

Burly guy agreed. "I don't care what your rank is. We were told to get Sheppard and I assume that's you." And he grabbed Sheppard's arm and led him to the door.

Teyla stood in the way before they could leave and asked, "What will you do with him?"

The server/guard who Teyla had assaulted earlier moved inside the cage and grabbed Teyla's arm. "Don't worry, we're taking you, too."

At this, John started to struggle and felt the hands of one of the other guards grab for him. The guards all on the outside raised their weapons at the ready, discouraging the people inside from making any aggressive moves. The third guard inside took his rifle and jammed it into Sheppard's middle resulting in John folding up with a resulting moan.

They dragged him outside and a few of the other guards helped Teyla's friend get her out as well. Then the door was chained and bolted again as John and Teyla were dragged away both fighting ferociously but unsuccessfully. They were far outnumbered.

As Teyla pulled on the arms of her captors she saw John roughly thrown to the ground and the rifle man kick him in the side and then the back as John strained to get up on his feet. John reached for the man's foot and was about to flip him when the burly guard pressed his foot on John's chest causing John to drop his arms. He then stepped on John's hand and the rifle guard pressed his foot on John's other arm, effectively pinning him down.

"You have no idea who I am, I'm sure," they heard the rifle man say in a deep tone. "But just so you know, my brother was one of the men you killed when the Genii tried to infiltrate Atlantis a while back. I've been waiting a long time to take my revenge on the man who did that. When Sora offered us the chance to help her get rid of you, we jumped at it. There are a few of us here who had family or friends in one of those units." And he looked at some of the men who were standing around sneering.

Burly guy put a bit more weight on John's hands making John's breath suck in a bit and come out shaky. He then reached down and pulled John up with his gun pressed to John's face.

"Now you're going to stop fighting us or we'll put a bullet through your lady's head."

John looked at Teyla and saw two men behind her, their guns trained on her. He knew that they really wouldn't do it since he was sure Sora wanted that pleasure herself but there were plenty of other people around who they might very well shoot just for the fun of it. So he stopped struggling.

They pulled him over to the large T shaped pole and strapped his hands to the ends of the cross bar. He was then pushed harshly against the pole and a thin leather strap was wrapped and fastened around his neck, connecting him to the pole. He pulled against it slightly but found very little wiggle room. He could breathe but if he moved even slightly the thing choked him. He looked to where they were doing the same thing to Teyla on the opposite pole.

"Don't! Please!" John begged roughly as he saw Teyla's arms spread out and anchored to the cross bar. "Come on, she can't escape those bindings, just leave it off her neck at least."

He struggled a bit more but only managed to cut off his air supply until he stopped. He fisted his hands and gritted his teeth as he watched the men manhandle Teyla and fasten her in the same way. The light was a tiny bit brighter here as they were closer to the house and closer to more of the torches and he could just see her terrified face. But he could also see her staring back at him and he knew she was terrified for him and not herself. He knew exactly how she felt.

Once finished, the men moved back and Burly said, "Now it's time for you all to get a little bit of sleep. Sora and Shiana have a big day planned for you tomorrow. Have a good night." And the vile chuckle he gave let them know exactly what kind of a night he figured they'd have.

A few guards moved to walk around the perimeter again while the rest headed to a barn that was past the house. John saw them go in and hoped they would stay there for the rest of the night. If they only had two guards to deal with they might actually have a chance. But the others still needed to get out of the cage and John had felt the strength of the straps that they were lashed together with. It wouldn't be easy to cut.

"Teyla," John whispered just loud enough for Teyla to hear him. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"I am … uncomfortable," Teyla responded softly. "But I am unharmed. What of your injuries?"

"I'm fine," he answered predictably. "Nothing broken anyway," he assured her when he almost sensed her doubt. He took note of where the two guards were and saw they had decided to sit on a bench beside the house. Good, further away from the cage so hopefully a few people could start cutting themselves free.

John turned his head best he could with the neck strap attached and directed his voice in that direction.  
>"Everyone okay over there? Banks? Lorne?"<p>

"I'm fine, Sir," Amelia's voice sounded strong although he could hear Ronon still muttering some dire threats.

"I'm good, Sir," Lorne replied not really sure what else he could say to the man. He motioned for Ronon and Teldy to start attempting to cut the bindings on the connected bars. He stood near the side where the guards were sitting. Every now and then they would walk nearby with a torch and count heads and check out what was going on. Lorne made sure he gave enough warning for them to stop what they were doing and hide any evidence of it.

They took turns throughout the night with one person being watchman, at least two trying to cut through the straps or bars and the rest trying to sleep. Whoever was watchman also had the task of making sure that Teyla and Sheppard remained awake although the two kept calling to each other throughout the night trying to do the same thing. The group knew that if either one of them fell asleep the neck strap would choke them in minutes.

By the time morning arrived, Sheppard and Teyla were attempting to remain standing on trembling legs and their breathing was ragged. Jennifer was especially concerned because she knew Teyla hadn't eaten anything since she'd been sick yesterday and was most likely feeling those effects as well and the night had been extremely chilly, also. They'd all been able to huddle for a bit of warmth but John and Teyla were out in the open and exposed.

As the sun rose, John cast his eyes on Teyla and sent her as much love and support as he could through his mind. He knew she had been able to sense him much stronger lately and hoped it would help in some small way.

She looked up and gave what she could of a smile and he could almost feel her love being sent back to him. But she looked exhausted and he knew if she felt even a fraction of the fatigue he felt then she couldn't be doing too well. He wasn't sure how much longer his legs were going to hold him. He'd already had a few times where his legs had buckled or he'd nodded off and had paid for it with the strap tightening around his neck.

When that happened he would always hear Teyla call out to him. And he had done the same whenever he hadn't heard her move or shuffle for a while. He felt like they were playing a modified life or death version of Marco Polo.

He looked over as best he could to the others and saw that Dave was now on watch and Teldy and Lorne were working on the cage. He couldn't really see that they had done much but then he knew they wouldn't want to make it obvious for when the guards came around to check on them. And now that it was light, they might need to stop altogether. The last thing they needed was to all be tied up again.

John saw Dave's eyes on him and tried to give him a reassuring smile but his arms were quivering and his legs were shaking and he knew it couldn't be very convincing. He looked back and saw Teyla's head start to droop and her eyes close and his heart started racing again. He clenched his fists again and summoned up the strength to say her name.

"Teyla, wake up, sweetie."

He didn't care that he had just called her an endearment in front of the others; he needed her to stay with him. He couldn't lose her now. He wasn't sure if it was the strap digging into her neck or hearing her name but she did open her eyes and straighten up a bit. She flashed him a look of thanks and John could see the love shining in her eyes for him. He sent the look right back at her hoping she would know just how much she meant to him.

"Now this is so sweet I think I might just be sick," Sora drawled as she came out of the house and noticed the looks passing between the bride and groom. "Perhaps I could spice things up a bit."

John's look changed to one of disgust and he noticed those in the cage had perked up and were all paying attention to the newcomer as well.

Sora moved in front of Teyla and with syrup in her voice asked, "Did you have a nice night? Probably not what you're used to lately, I'm sure. I have to tell you, Teyla, I can understand why you chose Sheppard. I will admit the man has a definite appeal to him. I thought so when you first brought him to our planet."

She moved in closer and softly taunted, "I've been thinking of different ways to make you squirm before I actually kill you and I wondered how you would feel if I helped myself to a little bit of your intended before Shiana got hold of him." Her eyes widened almost in glee as she asked, "Would you like to watch as I get some pleasure from him?"

Teyla's eyes were tortured as she spat out, "You are a sick woman, Sora."

Sora turned abruptly and walked away saying, "You think so? We'll have to see how sick I can be."

She took the few steps to Sheppard and reached up to touch the side of his cheek. Her face held a twisted expression. "Well, Sheppard, the question is exactly how far would you go to make sure your true love was unharmed? Would you come inside and give me a wild ride if I promised to let her go?"

John glanced briefly at Teyla then glared at Sora. "Let them all go _first_ and then you and I can discuss terms."

Sora threw her head back and let out a mirthful laugh. "You don't trust me, Sheppard? But maybe you could convince me _privately _to let them all go. Do you think you could satisfy me enough to make me forget about killing Teyla?"

She turned to look at Teyla, "Does he satisfy you, Teyla? Would he satisfy _me_?" She turned back to Sheppard. "Maybe I'd be willing to keep _you_ as punishment for her. She took something that I loved and so I'll take something that she loves. But I'll take it in a very different way." Sora moved her hands to John's chest and explored the muscles underneath his button down shirt then moved to his waist. But they didn't move lower she just reached in her own pocket and pulled out and unsheathed a small, sharp knife.

She held the knife up in front of John's face and threw over her shoulder, "Or I could just make you pay by watching him _die_ a little at a time."

Sora took a second to really look at the knife then she moved it to right above Sheppard's heart and pushed slowly until a trickle of blood spread across the light blue cotton. John's face was rigid, his fists clenched and his breathing harsh as he tried not to react to the pain she was inflicting. He could hear Julia's sobs from a few feet over and Ronon's growls of frustration. But he wouldn't give her the pleasure of seeing him cry out in pain.

She paused briefly to watch the crimson spread across his chest.

John shook his head a tiny bit and quipped, "That stain's never gonna come out you know. And this is my favorite shirt."

"Oh, it is, so sorry," Sora gleamed sardonically. "Then maybe I should remove it before it gets even worse." And she proceeded to unbutton his shirt then she pulled it open and touched the spot where the knife had gone in. She pressed down on it with her fingers and chuckled, "Does this hurt?"

John's eyes closed tightly for a second and he sucked in a deep breath. But he didn't utter another sound; he just sent daggers her way with his eyes. He took a moment to glance at Teyla and his heart broke when he saw tears trickling down her cheeks and felt her sorrow conveyed in her own eyes.

Sora held up the knife again and trailed it across John's chest. It circled his nipples then followed the path of hair down his stomach. Her fingers then moved to retrace the route the knife had just taken. "He does have a very nice chest, Teyla. It's too bad I have to mark it up a bit."

They lingered on one spot on his abdomen and she remarked, "You have a few interesting scars here, Colonel. Maybe I could add a few more and make it a complete set."

She placed the knife in between the scar he'd gotten from Michael's collapsed building and the one he'd gotten saving Keller from the Wraith virus that had overtaken her. She repeated her trick of slowly pushing against it and seemed to get pleasure from the trickle of blood that started to surround the tip of the blade. She quickly removed the knife then repositioned it to start the pressure again in another location.

She had done this more than a few times when they heard, "Are you quite done playing now, Sora? We have business to finish."

John was almost relieved to see Shiana. The wounds Sora had inflicted had not been deep enough to do him any serious damage but they sure hurt like hell. Then he saw what Shiana was carrying and his relief dissipated instantly. It was a long rod that he recognized as one the Genii had used on him when he'd been held by Kolya. The electric jolt that came out of it was strong enough to tame a Wraith and he had felt it once as he'd tried to attack the guards. It could not be a good sign that she had one.

Shiana saw where his eyes had traveled and held up the rod. "I see you recognize this, Colonel Sheppard. A very handy device that Sora was kind enough to provide for us to use. Your friends over there," and she nodded toward the cage, "would perhaps like to see a demonstration."

John managed to shake his head slightly, the strap around his neck seeming to grow tighter with each movement. "Nah, I'm sure they're fine. Not interested at all."

Shiana looked toward the guard who had stuck his rifle in Sheppard's gut yesterday; the one whose brother had been killed during the Genii siege of Atlantis. "Nikkel, what do you think?"

Nikkel walked over and removed the rod from Shiana's hand as she moved a few steps back. "I think they _would _like a demonstration. I know I would like a demonstration." And his hand reached out and touched the wand to Sheppard's exposed flesh.

John arched in distress as every nerve ending screamed with the agony of an electric current running through it. He tried valiantly to keep from yelling but the anguish was so intense that a few low moans escaped as his breathing became rapid and shallow. Nikkel merely chuckled at this and touched the rod to John's chest again and again, barely giving him time to recover from one shock before he gave him the next.

John's legs had just about given up actually holding him and the neck strap dug in tighter. He gasped for breath and thought for sure he wouldn't make it if the guy touched him again. And looking at the man's face he was getting ready to enjoy Round Two.

But Sora grabbed the rod from him and moved over to Teyla, enjoying the sorrow on the woman's face. "Does it bother you to see your darling betrothed in so much pain?" Sora actually laughed almost maniacally at this thought and the tears on Teyla's cheeks. "Maybe you'd like to join him."

Sora lifted the rod to waver in front of Teyla and John somehow found the strength to push himself up a bit and relieve the pressure on his vocal chords. He tried a few times but found that they didn't want to work. As Sora touched Teyla's shoulder with the rod and she trembled with the shock, the word, "NO!" was ripped from his mouth joining in with the yells of several of the occupants of the cage.

"Please stop!" Julia cried distraught while Dave held her close. John could just make out his friends standing stoically by, their hands wrapped around the bars or holding each other. He knew he couldn't ease their suffering but he really needed to ease Teyla's. He knew Shiana had children who had died but she had been a _mother_. And she had been kind to Julia regarding her condition. Maybe he could appeal to her sense of decency; if she had one. But should he take the chance or would Sora use that information to wreak even more suffering on them?

Sora touched the rod to Teyla's arm this time causing her to twitch in pain and he could see she was losing the strength to stand as he had. She would choke herself to death in minutes and he would have to watch. Or Sora would keep moving the rod and maybe hit on Teyla's stomach, possibly killing their child. The thought of that happening and watching it happen was worse than anything he'd endured today or in the past. He looked at Shiana and managed to gasp out her name.

"Shiana, please," he begged weakly through clenched teeth.

Shiana walked over to him and studied his face, tears shimmering in her own eyes. "Is it too much to bear seeing someone you love being destroyed? Do you know how I felt watching my husband and children die right before my eyes? Why should I stop her? Give me one good reason."

John knew he had to take a chance and hoped it wasn't the worst decision he'd ever made. His eyes pleaded as he croaked past his tortured throat, "She's pregnant."

He could tell he'd hit a nerve right away but Sora still managed to touch Teyla again as John cried out, "Please!"

"Okay, that's enough!" Shiana waved her hand and indicated for one of the guards to take the rod away. Sora seemed a bit put out but Shiana continued, "We have a few other things planned."

Sora moved closer to the cage as Shiana whispered to one of the guards who swiftly removed the neck strap from around Teyla's throat. John breathed a huge sigh of relief, barely, as Teyla was still strapped by her wrists to the pole and she seemed scarcely able to stand. But at least she wasn't in danger of hanging herself.

Shiana moved closer to the cage too and demanded, "Who do we have here? How are they connected to Teyla and Sheppard?"

She pointed to a few and said, "Dr. McKay and Ronon Dex, part of his team. Who are the rest? Are you all military?"

"Some of them don't look military," Sora observed. "But _their_ military personnel wear identification tags around their neck. Go check!" And she pointed to a few men who opened the cage while others readied their weapons pointing inside at the others.

The few men inside quickly designated Lorne, Banks, Teldy, Carter, O'Neill, and Mehra as military. One guard pointed to O'Neill and disclosed, "This one said he is a General and outranks Sheppard."

"What connection do you three have with these people?" Shiana asked of Jennifer, Dave and Julia.

Jennifer's eyes widened in fear and she said quietly, "I'm a medical doctor on Atlantis."

"And she's with me," Rodney said as he pulled her in closer to his side.

"And you two?" Sora demanded as she looked at Dave and Julia. "Obviously together from your actions but what is your connection?"

Lorne took a tiny step forward and fibbed, "They're just helping with the wedding details. They just unfortunately got sucked into your little house of horrors."

"I don't know," Sora looked thoughtful. "The pregnant one seemed pretty upset when we weren't being _nice_ to our friends over there."

Another one of the guards standing outside the cage nodded and revealed, "When we called out for Sheppard last night, this guy here looked up and started to come forward but Colonel Sheppard stopped him."

Sora's eyes lit up and she cocked her head. "_Another_ Sheppard? How are you related to the Colonel?"

Dave took a deep breath as he looked at the people around him. He wouldn't let any more of them make excuses for him. He held his head up and admitted, "I'm his brother."

Shiana's eyes now lit up while Sora howled with delight.

Shiana glared at Lorne and stated, "I don't appreciate lies." And she gave a nod to a guard who jammed his rifle butt into Lorne's stomach then hit him across the face with it sending the man to the ground, barely conscious.

McKay looked horrified. "You don't like _lies_ but torture and abuse is just fine."

Shiana's eyes narrowed and Rodney was the next to land on the ground, a gash across his temple. Shiana signaled to her men. "The brother, the General and the teammate, bring them out."

The men grabbed Dave, Ronon and O'Neill and hustled them out in between where John and Teyla were still trying to keep vertical. As they were forced to their knees in front of John he looked down at them and his eyes showed his remorse.

"I'm sorry."

O'Neill looked up and said sarcastically, "You know I could have you Court Martialed for this, Sheppard."

John actually started to laugh but his abused throat revolted and he began to cough as he struggled to ease the strain around his neck. "Yes, Sir. Looking forward to that, Sir."

Sora moved around the three of them kneeling there and pondered a bit. "Hmm, superior officer, brother or good friend? Any thoughts Colonel on which one you'd like to see dead?"

John just closed his eyes weakly and took a few shallow breaths. When he opened them he saw Nikkel walking behind the three men, his rifle at the ready.

"I personally think that since you killed my brother then I should kill _your_ brother. Any thoughts on that Colonel?"

John didn't reply or even move his eyes from where they were focused on Teyla across the way. He knew whatever answer he gave would be the wrong one. But his eyes did move down as he saw the man raise his weapon and bring it down on the back of Dave's head. Dave fell to the ground unconscious. At least John hoped he was only unconscious as he heard Julia scream David's name and start crying hysterically.

Ronon moved quickly and checked even though one of the guards nudged him back sharply with his rifle too. But John saw Ronon look up at him and nod, assuring him Dave was not dead. But how much longer until he _was?_ How much longer until they were all dead? He should never have had Dave and Julia come here. It was a stupid decision. One he would forever regret. If he even lived long enough to have regrets.

But Sora was still pushing for a decision. "Who will it be, Colonel? We're giving Teyla a little breather right now so you need to pick someone else." She had picked up the rod again and moved down the line and gave a little prod to each one of the men, even Dave who was just starting to moan and move a bit. O'Neill dropped to his hands and knees while Ronon merely twitched then righted himself, giving the man a deep scowl. Dave moaned but stayed sprawled on the ground.

"A decision, Colonel!" Sora demanded angrily.

When Sheppard remained quiet and it looked like Sora would hit _him _with the rod again, Ronon growled, "Me. You can kill me." And he kneeled up tall with his shoulders back.

The guard with the rifle took aim and was about to pull the trigger when they heard a yelp from the cage.

"Stop it!" McKay ordered. "You know if you want to be mad at anyone it should be me. Shiana, I'm the one who found the replicator code that made them attack human worlds. I'm the one who turned it back on again. If you want revenge then you should leave the rest of these people alone and take it out on me."

Rodney took a deep breath knowing that was just about the stupidest thing he'd ever done. The bravest, yes, but also the stupidest. Shiana walked over to the cage and looked at him critically. She looked pensive for a few moments then asked, "Did you make the decision to turn this code back on by yourself?"

Rodney looked confused but answered, "Uh, no."

"Who gave the order to do it?"

Rodney looked chagrined and more than a little guilty when he squeaked, "Oh, uh, Sheppard."

Shiana's eyes narrowed and she turned back around. "As I suspected."

As she walked away Rodney mumbled, "But, but …" and he looked at John who turned his head as much as he could and gave him a look that he knew meant, '_thanks for trying, Pal_'.

Rodney couldn't even look at Sheppard, yet he couldn't look away. The man looked like hell. He had blood dripping down his torso, his limbs were visibly shaking and the pain in his eyes was almost palpable. And the pain was emotional as well as physical. He knew Sheppard could handle an immense amount of physical pain. He had proved that more times than he cared to count. But he'd never seen his friend so emotionally fragile, even when he'd been completely paralyzed.

He saw that John's eyes kept straying to Teyla and Rodney found that hard to view as well. She was trying to stay alert but she looked almost as haggard as Sheppard. And if what Sheppard had said earlier was true, that Teyla was pregnant, then Rodney felt even more sick at what these people were doing.

He looked at Jennifer and whispered, "Is Teyla really pregnant?"

Jennifer nodded with a sob and the others in the cage all stiffened up a bit more. Dusty was livid and wanted to just kick some ass but realized that wasn't realistic right now. But what she did notice was that all the guards who were outside were concentrating their attention on what was happening closer to the house. She moved to the back of the cage, pulled her knife out and she began to work on the bars again. Teldy and Lorne noticed what she was doing and moved to position themselves so that if anyone looked in this direction they wouldn't see what she was up to. Amelia and Carter saw their movement and changed positions as well. It was all very casual from the outside but those inside were hoping it would give them a slight advantage if there was a chance to fight.

Rodney continued to keep his eyes on John and Teyla and the goon squad. Dave had managed to push himself back up to his knees but he looked a bit wobbly still. He could hear Julia take a deep breath and stop sobbing but he couldn't even imagine how she felt. Okay, maybe he could if he remembered back to when they first got here. He'd been more than a little timid and afraid when they ran into this kind of danger. Okay maybe he was still that way but at least he was a bit more used to it now.

He watched as the guards continued to physically bully the three men kneeling on the ground while Sora yelled at John to chose who they would kill. She didn't really seem like she was in any hurry to actually do it. It was like she was getting her jollies from taunting Sheppard and Teyla with just the threat.

But on the next pass Rodney could tell Ronon was getting pissed and he took a swing at one of the guards. The next thing he saw was the burly guard from yesterday swing his gun in Ronon's direction and he heard it go off. Rodney jumped back at the sound but then saw Ronon fall to the ground.

Sora gave a sadistic little grin and said, "Well, Sheppard I guess the choice was made _for _you."

Amelia scrambled to the bars and called out Ronon's name in a desperate plea for an answer. When Ronon groaned and attempted to sit up she breathed a sigh of relief and leaned heavily against the bars. He was cradling his left shoulder and shrugging O'Neill off with "It's nothing."

Everyone stood quietly for a second waiting for what would happen next. But it wasn't what anyone expected.

Teyla straightened up and gave a small cry. Her eyes opened wide and she frantically announced, "The Wraith! The Wraith are nearby!"

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.


	10. Chapter 10

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

All eyes turned to Teyla and remained quiet as she repeated, "The Wraith are coming. I can feel them."

The guards all turned to look at Sora and Shiana who had frozen in place.

Shiana started nodding and stated, "I have heard she has the ability to sense them. We must clear out quickly."

Sora pointed at the three men on the ground and shouted to the guards. "Get them back inside before we leave!"

The guards grabbed the men and hustled them back inside the cage to the cries of the inhabitants.

"You can't leave us here for the Wraith!" McKay screamed as the door was again chained and bolted.

Sora took a second to saunter past and taunt, "Why not? It is what you did to my father, is it not?" And then she, Shiana and the guards all moved quickly away in the direction Julia had told them the Stargate lay.

McKay turned around defeated to see Mehra still cutting away at the bars but now she was joined by everyone else who had a knife. Ronon had doled a few out so the others had some, too. They worked furiously but needed to cut so many straps in order for the bars to be moved enough for anyone to actually fit through.

They had done much over the course of the night but it still took another ten minutes of everyone working together before the opening was big enough to escape. O'Neill and Teldy held the bars wide enough for the others to get out then slipped out themselves.

Dave immediately rushed over to John and started undoing the bindings on his neck while Lorne worked on Teyla's wrists. Mehra grabbed the box by the door with their side arms and brought it closer to the group. As soon as John was free his legs collapsed and Dave tried to hold him up. Carter came over and gave him a hand while Amelia put her arm around Teyla in an attempt to assist her in walking.

"Get everyone to the gate!" John rasped out as loudly as he could. "Teldy, grab a gun and take point. Julia knows the way. Get her through the gate and don't wait for anyone else. I want her _through _that gate! Do I make myself clear? Ronon, you go with them and make sure they get there."

When he saw that Ronon was about to dispute his order he shouted, "You're in no shape to hold me up, Pal. I need you to get Julia back to Atlantis. She's the only one who knows this address."

O'Neill grabbed Ronon by the back of the shirt and pushed him in the right direction with Julia right in front of him. McKay and Keller didn't need any push; they just started running as fast as they could.

John saw that Lorne and Amelia had a hold of Teyla and just nodded his approval at them. Dave and Carter began to move him along and he saw Mehra hand out the rest of the side arms and slide one in his holster. He gave her a gruff thanks and ordered, "Take the six, Mehra."

"Yes, Sir," she snapped out as if happy she finally had something to do.

John tried to get his legs to hold him up but the electric shock and the night long vigil had made them like rubber. As they moved along he started to get feeling back in them and attempted to put some weight on them. But Carter and Dave didn't let go even when he finally felt them begin to move. They held on tight and kept walking as fast as they could. He could see that Teyla was finally starting to put some weight on her legs too and he couldn't help thinking what damage had been done to her and to their child. But he needed to concentrate on getting out of here and he knew thinking about possibly losing the baby would just drag him down further.

Teyla could feel John's worry as they hustled as quickly as they could through the overgrown path leading to the gate. She wished she could send him some positive thoughts and let him know everything was fine but she honestly didn't know if it was. It was still too early to connect with this child's mind and the presence of the Wraith kept pushing everything else away. She picked up her feet and continued to keep them going forward. She had no other choice.

.

McKay reached the gate first and Teldy almost laughed that the man could move pretty fast when he had the right motivation. And she knew that Wraith bearing down on their position was fairly strong motivation. He started dialing then looked panicked at Teldy.

"I don't have my GDO. How are we going to get back to Atlantis? We'll be vaporized by the shield. Should I dial someplace else?"

"Julia has one remember," Teldy yelled back at him and sprinted toward the woman who was just coming into view with Ronon and O'Neill beside her. She grabbed the GDO and radio that Julia held out and entered her code, waiting for her signal to go through and be accepted.

"_Major Teldy_?" she could hear Chuck's voice ring out with concerned curiosity. "_Do you have everyone with you_?"

Teldy saw that the shield was lowered and indicated that McKay and Keller could go through, then nodded at O'Neill's group. "We're trying to get everyone here but there're a few that are slow moving. We'll need a medical team standing by, too. Be advised we've got a Wraith presence although we haven't actually seen them yet. Be on alert."

"_Understood. We have teams standing by_."

Teldy saw O'Neill and Ronon disappear through the blue with Sheppard's sister-in-law and breathed a sigh of relief. She'd followed Sheppard's orders and gotten the woman through. She'd be safe now. Her eyes moved back to the direction they'd come from as she held the gate open waiting for them. It had taken her group almost fifteen minutes at a good clip to get here but she knew Sheppard and Teyla weren't moving at optimum speed.

She searched the area and wondered where their captors had gone. Probably already though the gate by the time they had even gotten free of the cage. But the foot traffic looked like it had just been their group and she wondered where the other foot prints were. She heard a rustle from over to the right and saw Shiana run in her direction then stop when she saw Teldy standing at the gate. The woman looked behind her then continued to run toward the gate.

"We must go through and close the ring. They're right behind me," Shiana cried pitifully.

Teldy pulled out her side arm and held it to Shiana's face stopping her from entering. "Why shouldn't I just shoot you in the head right now?"

Before the woman had a chance to answer a blue light flashed past Teldy's shoulder.

Shiana screamed! "That is why."

Teldy saw a dozen Wraith drones march into the clearing nearby all aiming at the gate. "Go!" she ordered the woman but radioed Atlantis, "Shiana is coming through. Make sure you restrain her."

Just then Sora and most of her guards entered the clearing from a slightly different direction from the one Shiana had taken. The drones all moved their attention to these people as the former Genii soldiers started firing on them. Teldy kept one arm in the gate while she held her fire arm in the other at the ready.

The Genii had taken down a few Wraith but several Genii had been stunned and were lying on the ground. Sora was behind some of them demanding protection and firing her own weapon. Teldy kept looking toward the opposite direction where they had come from, waiting for Sheppard and Teyla's group to finally arrive. When she first saw the Wraith she thought the others didn't have a chance but now that the Wraith were occupied with the Genii, maybe there was one; a small one.

Another rustling and she saw Lorne, Teyla and Amelia push through the overgrown weeds blocking the way. She held her breath when it looked like they might make it. But several blue flashes shot out and took down Lorne and Teyla and pulled Amelia down with them. Teldy saw most of the Genii now on the ground and the leftover Wraith giving their attention to the new groups moving into the clearing.

Sheppard and his brother struggled through with Carter and Mehra right behind. Teldy could see Sheppard's face turn desolate when he saw Teyla lying unconscious and he stumbled to her side aiming his weapon at the approaching Wraith. He got off a couple good shots and shouted for his brother to make a run for it but the man refused to leave him and Teldy realized that Sheppard and his brother were a lot alike.

Within seconds they were surrounded and Sheppard looked up at her and shook his head in her direction. But she didn't want to do what he was asking. When several blue lights started flashing past her she heard Sheppard yell, "Go!" and she knew she really had no choice.

She started backing through the event horizon, knowing she had little other choice. But if Sheppard thought she would just leave him here, then he obviously didn't know that every person trained by him had his number one rule embedded deep in their soul; _never leave a man behind_.

.

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

.

"What did we end up doing with Torren?" Woolsey asked Chuck as he looked down at the gate that had disengaged ten minutes ago from sending Halling back to New Athos. They hadn't told the man much of what was going on as the boy had been standing right there and they didn't want to upset him.

"Corporal Minelli took him to the infirmary for his check then volunteered to keep an eye on him until we got more information. The kid likes Minelli for some reason so he seemed okay with it," Chuck answered as he continued sorting through information that could possibly help in their search for Sheppard and the others. Woolsey turned to begin pacing again, wishing there was more he could do but they had people on a dozen planets and quite a few allies looking for clues that would bring their people home.

He hadn't taken two steps when the gate activated and Chuck's eyes whipped up to his. "It's Major Teldy's IDC!"

Chuck quickly lowered the shield and called out, "Major Teldy? Do you have everyone with you?"

Teldy's voice rang back loud and clear. "_We're trying to get everyone here but there're a few that are slow moving. We'll need a medical team standing by, too. Be advised we've got a Wraith presence although we haven't actually seen them yet. Be on alert_."

"Understood," Chuck replied. "We have teams standing by."

Major Anton hit his comm and summoned more units to the gate room as he ran down the stairs himself. Captain Edison met him there and the SO's on duty all raised their weapons at the ready. Who knew _what_ was coming in.

Dr. Keller and McKay flew in first and skidded to a stop once they realized they were back in Atlantis. Anton ran over to them and asked, "What happened? What's the situation?"

"We were drugged and kidnapped by the evil twins, Sora and Shiana," McKay puffed, winded from running so far. "They took us to another planet and locked us up so they could torture Sheppard and Teyla."

Edison moved closer and looked confused. "Why take so many if they just wanted Sheppard and Teyla?"

Jennifer gave a quiet sob and reported, "Part of the torture was seeing their friends and family abused." She then reached up to touch the cut on Rodney's head. The event horizon rippled again and Julia Sheppard stumbled through with O'Neill and Ronon right behind her. Keller moved toward Ronon as she called out, "We need to get him to the infirmary. He's been shot."

Ronon, of course, shrugged it off with, "I'm fine. We need to make sure the rest get through. If they don't make it, I'm going back."

Some of the medics rushed over and started fussing with Ronon and Jennifer asked them to check that Julia was fine, too. But Julia stood firm and refused to move while the event horizon still flickered in front of her. A few more minutes went by as everyone stood around holding their breath and Anton and Edison gathered more information from O'Neill.

Teldy's voice came through again with a warning, "Shiana is coming through. Make sure you restrain her."

The woman appeared and several soldiers surrounded her and several more pulled Ronon back as he lunged for her throat. "If they don't make it, I'll kill you myself!"

"How did we get to the gate before you did?" McKay squeaked as O'Neill made sure Shiana's hands were pulled _behind_ her back.

Shiana winced as her hands were secured. "The path we took was blocked with debris and we needed to skirt around it. It _should _have been shorter as the path you used was for wagons."

"Get her out of here!" O'Neill ordered and watched as the SO's muscled Shiana away.

A few more minutes passed before the blue pool shimmered again and Teldy came through along with a few flashes of blue light. Everyone standing around the gate immediately moved out of the way and she yelled, "Shield up!"

The shield went up and the gate deactivated. All on the platform swarmed around her their eyes demanding answers.

Her eyes were downcast and her jaw clenched. "They were surrounded by Wraith and couldn't get to the gate." She stopped to take a deep breath and continued, "Lorne and Teyla were stunned as soon as they came into the clearing. Amelia managed to get a few shots off with Lorne's sidearm but she was stunned shortly after. The Colonel was taking some down as he hovered over Teyla and _your_ Sheppard," she looked at Julia, "he may have had a chance to get to the gate but he wouldn't leave his brother."

Julia closed her eyes, agonized that David was in such terrible danger but never so proud that he refused to leave John and Teyla behind.

Teldy looked at Anton and Edison and began barking out orders. "I need at least three Marine units armed and ready and at the gate in fifteen minutes. Julia, head up to the control room and give them the address before you forget it. Ronon_, you_ in the infirmary."

"I'm going back," Ronon growled coldly. "Amelia's still there, too, you know."

Teldy seemed to realize what that meant to him so she corrected, "Fine, you can come but you need to get that fixed first. You have fifteen minutes."

Julia had flown up the stairs and was pointing out the symbols to Chuck and Zalenka as Carson showed up in the gate room and dragged a still unwilling Ronon to the infirmary. O'Neill, Teldy, McKay, Keller, Anton and Edison sprinted to the control room as well.

When they got there Zalenka was scrolling through data. "Those are coordinates for a planet called Zanthal. We have that it was decimated by the Asurans number of years ago."

McKay nodded his head. "Yeah, that's the planet Shiana is from. That must be why she chose it."

"And now that you've done _your _job," Keller spoke to Julia, "I want you to get checked out in the infirmary. I know they treated you fairly well but I just want to be thorough."

At Julia's anxious face, Keller added, "Someone will tell you when they've got them back. And they _will _get them back," she assured her as she led her away.

Teldy went back into command mode. "Anton, you've still got command here. Edison, make sure we have the units ready and heavily armed. I'm not sure what kind of forces we're looking at but we didn't see any darts so I'm thinking they must have some sort of ground base not too far from where we were. Although it would have to be far enough that Teyla didn't sense them right away; probably not until some of them started moving closer. Make sure we've got enough C-4 to do some major damage if that _is _the case. Any time we can take out a Wraith bunker is a step in the right direction. All right I'm gonna go get geared up and I'll be back in ten."

She started walking away but swung back. "McKay, get that head checked out if you plan on coming back with us." and she continued walking. O'Neill followed her down the stairs and she looked at him questioningly as she moved.

"Oh, yeah, I'm coming too," he informed her.

"General, …" Teldy started to object but O'Neill simply said, "Don't even try. I far outrank you and my _wife_ is still there so if anyone's going, it's me. I may not have tons of experience dealing with the _Wraith _but I think my years with SG-1 should count for something."

Teldy just gave a tiny smile at the tenacity of the man walking next to her. His reputation far preceded him. He was a legend. And even though it had been a few years since he'd been actively killing bad guys, she knew he must still have it in him. She just picked up the pace and returned, "Yes, Sir. Glad to have you with us."

.

.

Julia walked into the infirmary and saw Ronon growling at Carson as he stitched up his shoulder. Ronon was sitting up and had Torren draped around his neck giving him a hug.

"It otay, Unta Wonon, it only hurt a wittle bit. Den it det better."

Ronon gave a half smile and slid his free arm around the boy to give him a squeeze. "Feels better already, Buddy, thanks."

Torren kissed Ronon's cheek then noticed the new people entering the room. His eyes grew concerned when he saw Julia.

"Auntie, you otay?"

Julia put as much love and assurance as she could into her gaze. "Just my off world check, sweetheart."

Torren bobbed his head and said, "Me, too."

Keller moved over to Torren and held out her arms. "I'm going to do a scan on your Auntie Julia, Torren, do you want to see the baby?"

Torren's eyes lit up and his head nodded up and down vigorously. Jennifer picked him up and moved away but as she did, she motioned for Carson. "Rodney needs his head checked. He's going out again."

"Yeah, I definitely need my head examined if I'm even _thinking _of going back there," Rodney whined as he sat on the bed next to Ronon's, waiting his turn.

Julia hopped on the scanner bed and Jennifer programmed it for a thorough scan. Everything checked out so she programmed for ultrasound. Within seconds she could see the baby squirming around with a strong heartbeat. She picked up Torren who had been standing patiently by the side of the scanner and pointed to the black and white moving picture.

"Dat a baby!" he cried as he noticed the movement and features. He looked over at Julia and yelled, "Auntie, I see your baby!"

"How does he look?" Julia asked trying not to appear too worried but knowing every mother always worried when they were pregnant. Then she thought of Teyla and _her _baby and what could possibly happen in their predicament. Or what may have already happened with the abuse she had received.

Torren just giggled and nodded his head. "He loot dood."

"Everything looks perfect, Julia. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Julia sat up and tried to keep her concern from showing too much but Jennifer could tell what the woman was thinking. She took Julia's hand and squeezed trying to control her own tears from slipping out. Teyla was her best friend and the thought of losing her was agonizing. But even if they managed to get them all back, Jennifer knew it was possible Teyla could still lose the baby. She'd been through enough of a physical ordeal already and Jennifer knew the Wraith weren't real picky when it came to who they fed on. Julia squeezed back and slid off the bed taking Torren's hand.

"Who was here with you, honey?" Julia asked the little boy since she figured he hadn't just been hanging around on his own.

The soldier she recognized as the one who had watched him a few days ago when they first arrived, moved away from the wall he'd been holding up and said, "That would be me, ma'am. Do you still need me to watch him or will you be taking over?"

She could tell from the way he asked that he hoped she would. And she was more than happy to do it. Minelli, as she remembered his name was, kept looking over to where Ronon was shrugging back into his shirt and McKay was moaning at the bandage Carson was pressing to his forehead. They were getting ready to go back and rescue the others. He probably wanted to go with them. She'd never understand the desire to rush into a situation where people might kill you but she supposed it was what these people did and there were so many people on many worlds that should be thankful for that.

"I'll take him, Corporal," she told the man hoping she'd remembered his rank correctly. She tilted her head across the room to where Ronon and McKay were just disappearing. "I have the feeling you want to go along, too."

"Yes, ma'am, thank you ma'am. We'll bring them back." Minelli then saluted Torren. "Little Colonel, permission to go and get your Mom and Dad, Sir."

Torren saluted back and snapped out, "Yes, doe det 'em and teep 'em away from a damn Waith!"

Minelli left and Julia looked apprehensively at Jennifer and tilted her head in question. Jennifer just shrugged.

"Little ears hear everything and Rodney wasn't exactly quiet as he regaled the others with our story when he first came in here."

Julia was concerned that someone so young should have such worries but she figured that Torren had been hearing about the Wraith since he was an infant. It probably wasn't any different than the children of Earth knowing about terrorists and war.

Carson finished putting away the supplies he'd used for Rodney and Ronon and moved toward Julia and Jennifer. "How are you both doing? And I don't mean physically since I know you've been checked over but mentally? Are you hanging in there?"

Julia glanced at Jennifer and asked, "Do we have any other choice? I'm beginning to realize why John always says Teyla is one of the strongest women he knows. She'd have to be to deal with growing up around here."

Julia looked down at Torren, then up again. "Where's a good place to go with him where we'll still be nearby _when _they get back with the others?" She made sure to emphasize the 'when' part of the sentence.

"There's a small playroom just outside the infirmary where the wee ones keep occupied. Since we've had more children here lately we've made sure it's filled with some toys and books for them to use. You're welcome to stay there," Carson offered. "I'll even have someone run and get you and Torren some food as it's just about lunch time."

Julia followed him out to the room and said, "Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. Torren, why don't we read a story? Is there one in that pile that you would like me to read for you?"

Julia sat in one of the comfortable chairs lining the walls and pulled the boy into her lap once he'd grabbed a book. She snuggled him close and began reading. She couldn't wait until her little baby was finally here and she could cuddle and read stories just like this. She took a deep breath as she thought about the current situation. She just hoped David would be around to enjoy their child with her.

.

.

"Okay, listen up everyone, we leave in _one_ minute," Major Teldy hollered as she checked her watch. She and General O'Neill had changed into BDU's and geared up. There were three full units of Marines waiting in the gate room with a full complement of weapons and quite a few other soldiers standing by, all wanting to go along.

She knew every one of them would do anything for Sheppard and Teyla but the fact that Carter, who many had served under for a year, Lorne, Mehra and Banks were there too just made them more eager to help. She noticed Minelli had made it back from watching Torren so she gave him a nod giving him the okay to come. Then she saw Corporal Timson and she paused for a second.

Many people were still steamed at what he had done last year to Colonel Sheppard and she knew sometimes she gave him the cold shoulder herself. But she knew Sheppard hadn't held anything against him and was thankful the man had finally come through for him and he had given him the opportunity to redeem himself. She had to admit Timson was a good soldier and had worked harder than ever to prove to Sheppard that it had been the right choice to give him another chance. So maybe this was yet one more chance to prove himself. She knew no one would work harder to get the Colonel back.

"Timson," Teldy called out and the man immediately was at her side. "We could probably use all the help we can get. Are you ready to go?"

Timson held up his P-90 and nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Extra clips, C-4 and everything."

Teldy gave him a tiny smile and moved her head to indicate he get in with the rest of the group leaving on the rescue mission.

"Okay, we don't know exactly what the situation is. We know Colonel Sheppard and the others were surrounded by the Wraith and we can only hope that they just took them prisoner. Worst case scenario is that they were already fed on or were removed to another planet; let's hope that hasn't happened. But we didn't see or hear any darts so it's more likely they have a ground base somewhere. Teyla didn't sense them when we first got there so the base may be some distance from the gate. Dr. McKay, are you ready?"

Rodney adjusted his vest and pressed a few keys on his data pad then looked up. "Yup, we're good to go."

Teldy turned back to the group. "Now there were some displaced Genii soldiers who'd been stunned as well and I don't know if there were any who managed to escape but if we see them, just take them out. We don't have time to play games. These men are the ones who were torturing our people; there's no reason to show mercy. It's very likely we might meet resistance at the gate so we go in weapons at the ready. I want those of you who _weren't_ assigned to come, standing ready and if we radio that we need assistance you have permission to come through. I want an extra patrol on gate duty in case we need to come back hot. Are there any questions?"

All remained quiet and Teldy looked to where O'Neill stood as close to the gate as he could get. As much as he had pulled rank on her so he could come, she was glad he seemed to be letting her run the show. Ronon was standing next to him, his left arm secured to his waist but had his gun at the ready in his right. Teldy knew she'd never let anyone else go out with that kind of a handicap but Ronon with one hand was probably still more dangerous than most soldiers with two. And his best friends and his girl were there. She couldn't have stopped him if she wanted to.

Woolsey came down the stairs and nodded at the assembled crew. His face was dour. "Good luck! Bring them home, Major. All of them."

"Yes, Sir," Teldy snapped out then yelled for Chuck to dial the gate. They all waited silently as the chevrons glowed and the splash finally came out and settled into the event horizon. She took a step forward seeing Ronon, O'Neill and McKay step right up next to her. The Marines all moved up tight, ready to go through right behind. She took a deep breath in, nodded and they headed through the gate.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

Ronon's finger was on the trigger as soon as he cleared the event horizon but as his eyes quickly scanned the surrounding area he knew he didn't need it there. He moved aside to make room for the troops behind him and noticed a few people lying over to the side. He crept cautiously to where they were and when he saw, scanned the area again, his senses on alert. This was when Teyla's Wraith sense would have come in handy.

The bodies on the ground had been fed upon and he looked closer, his heart beating loudly in his chest. But there was no other movement anywhere that he could tell. He looked back at Teldy and called, "Clear. These are some of the men who were guarding us."

The others spread out and did a quick visual search and when all reported the same thing, Teldy touched her comm and said, "Atlantis, no resistance yet. I'll keep a few men by the gate. Hopefully this will be quick and easy. Teldy out." And the gate disengaged.

"When is getting inside a Wraith ship to rescue someone quick and easy?" Rodney complained.

Teldy just glared at him and approached where Ronon stood looking down at the desiccated corpses. Ronon knelt down to study the bodies in front of him and recognized the clothing on one of them. He stood up and Teldy could see his jaw stiffening in anger. She gave him a curious look.

"This is the one who hit Amelia. Can't say I'm sorry he became lunch." And he gave the body a swift kick as Teldy looked away.

"Can you tell if they're still on the planet, Dr. McKay?" Teldy asked Rodney as he came up behind them.

"There's definitely a power source," Rodney started to explain then looked down where they were standing. "Oh, eeeww! Those aren't …"

"Our people, no," Teldy assured him encouraging him to finish.

Rodney made a face again and tried to focus on the pad in front of him. "I'm getting energy readings consistent with a Wraith ship although it's got to be almost a kilometer or more away. And it's in … that direction," and he pointed to the right of the dead men.

Teldy signaled for the Marines and O'Neill ambled along with them. "Dr. McKay says _that _direction and it's probably a hike. I want two men to stay here on the gate." And she pointed to two who gave a sharp, "Yes, ma'am!"

"The rest of you take a deep breath, it could take us a while to get there. Keep your eyes and ears open." And she took the lead. As the rest of the men fanned out and followed, they discovered a few more bodies a short distance away but along the same path.

"I guess this means we're heading in the right direction," McKay groaned. "But I don't like the fact that they seem to be snacking along the way."

O'Neill bent down to look at one of the dried out husks a bit closer. He'd seen pictures of course but this was the real deal. Didn't look like a real fun way to go. He thought of Sheppard who'd actually been through this, brought to the brink and then back again. He'd survived but only through his own ingenuity and ability to compromise by making a pact with the devil himself.

He stood back up and continued along the path noting the bodies had ended. He hoped that was the case. McKay had said they had a distance to go yet. He sure hoped they wouldn't find one of their own along the way.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.


	11. Chapter 11

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

_Pins and needles! Yeah, never a good sign_, Lorne thought as he attempted to open his eyes and sit up. Last thing he remembered was helping Teyla run through the overgrown path toward the gate. He'd seen Teldy standing with her arm in the event horizon holding the door open but apparently they'd never made it. Thinking back he vaguely remembered the Wraith. They must not have gotten too far before they'd been hit. As he'd been holding onto Teyla he really hadn't had a chance to fight back.

He looked at the others still unconscious around him. These were the ones who hadn't made it through. He was assuming, hoping, that those not here had actually gotten back to Atlantis. But Carter and Sheppard's brother had been helping the Colonel and he and Amelia had been assisting Teyla. And they were all here. And Mehra. She'd had the six and obviously hadn't gotten to the gate, either.

Lorne turned all the way around and checked out the cell they were in; typical Wraith cell with web-like door and slimy walls. But when he looked in the dark corner, his eyes narrowed to slits and he reached for the gun that he wished was there. Sora! Sora stood in the corner with her arms wrapped tightly around herself. Her face was set in an expression of horror and he could almost feel bad for her; if she hadn't just been torturing their people.

He glared at her menacingly again then decided she wasn't worth the effort. Sam Carter was closest to him so he nudged her a bit then moved to Dave Sheppard. Both of them started to stir and Teyla as well.

Dave groaned as he felt the pins and needles torturing his entire body and he remembered what Keller had said about the after effects of a Wraith stun. But she had also said there were no lasting side effects. But as he looked around he knew he wasn't in the infirmary like John had been after his last time being stunned. This place was like no place he'd ever been before. And he figured that was a really bad thing.

He thought back to what had happened and looked at Lorne, hope in his eyes. "Did the others get through?"

Lorne nodded. "I saw Teldy standing in the gate so I'm sure Ronon and O'Neill got Julia though and McKay and Keller must have made it as well. They'll have already started gearing people up to come and find us."

Dave was relieved that Julia was now out of harm's way. He knew he'd do anything to keep her alive and safe. But he also knew that he could most likely have made it to the gate as well. And for that he felt a little guilty. He should be there with Julia right now. But when John had seen Teyla down and lowered himself to protect her with his weapon, he hadn't felt right about just leaving him. John was his brother and he would do anything to help him as well. But he completely understood why John wouldn't leave Teyla just lying there, it was the same reason he wouldn't.

Teyla opened her eyes and blinked a few times then sat up quickly when she realized where they were. She immediately turned her head to find John and crawled to his side. Her face crumbled a bit when she saw the blood on his torso but on further inspection it seemed like most of it had started to dry up, the wounds not dangerously deep. She recalled how she had felt when she saw Sora inflicting this pain on him and a fresh wave of anger surged inside her. She took a minute to button his shirt back up and caress the side of his face. He was still unconscious but then he must have been stunned _after_ her and he'd had more than a few injuries on top of that.

She kissed his forehead then looked around and saw the others, all beginning to come to and sit up. When her head twisted to the wall behind her she thought she was seeing things. Sora was leaning against it, her face terrified and her arms hugging herself. That anger surged even stronger.

"Sora," Teyla growled threateningly and swayed to her feet. She took a moment to steady herself then she swiftly moved and grabbed Sora by the shoulders and threw her against the wall, her forearm pushing on her throat. She leaned in further until Sora made a choking sound. Teyla gave a tiny laugh.

"Is this not comfortable? Are you having difficulty breathing? Yes, I am quite aware of how much pain this can cause."

Teyla eased up slightly and Sora used that moment to push Teyla away and take a swing at her. Teyla easily ducked and swung her fist in Sora's direction catching her on the side of the head. Sora staggered and Teyla moved for another hit but Sora's arm came up to block Teyla's blow. Teyla swung and kicked a few more times connecting with Sora on many of them. Sora then swung her leg aiming for Teyla's mid section but Teyla spun around and back handed Sora sending her flying to the ground.

Teyla stood in front of Sora and demanded, "Get up so I may finish this."

But before either could make a move Teyla heard a gruff voice calling her name. "Teyla."

She tilted her head to see John sitting up with Dave's assistance and she was torn between wanting to do more damage to Sora and seeing to John's needs. Dusty came over, seeing her dilemma, and offered to keep an eye on the woman. Amelia took a few steps to stand beside her in support.

Teyla moved swiftly to kneel by John's side and pull him into her arms. His arms wrapped right around her as well. The embrace lasted for only a minute yet both of them felt it wasn't long enough. John pulled back only slightly, not completely letting go of her.

"Are you all right?" John rasped out, his voice still raw from the abuse of his throat throughout the night and during Sora and the guard's torment. As she gave a slight nod, he lifted his hand to touch Teyla's throat that was also red and inflamed where the leather had dug in. His jaw clenched and he took a deep breath to keep himself from going over to Sora and beating her to a pulp. Or maybe he should just let Teyla do it; she'd been doing fine earlier.

But then he remembered that she was carrying his child and knew he didn't want her doing anything that would put her further at risk. John's hand moved to Teyla's middle and his breath became shallower. His left hand slid under her hair to cup the nape of her neck as his other fingers moved back and forth. The question in his eyes was very apparent.

Teyla's hand covered his and she shrugged uncertain of their baby's fate. She could only hope the shock and distress she had been under had not had adverse affects on the child.

John softly kissed her lips, took another deep breath then looked around. "Everyone okay?"

The others all nodded and Carter said, "Fine, but this is …_different_. I gotta say the Goa'uld have much nicer accommodations when they take you prisoner. It's cleaner and a lot less … slimy and they actually provide benches for you to sit on."

"How nice," Lorne quipped sarcastically. "Too bad we weren't taken prisoner by _them._ Then we'd only have to worry about getting a snake put in our heads instead of being the main course at the breakfast buffet."

"Well, I've been in a few that have something like a bench," Sheppard informed them looking around, "but we must have gotten the economy room. I'll bet you could probably upgrade to the deluxe but I'm not sure the price would be worth it. It might cost you an arm and a leg, literally."

"Instead of upgrading how about we think about checking _out _of this dive." Dusty suggested wisely. "Who's been _in _one of these before?"

Lorne, Teyla and Sheppard raised their hands and Dusty continued, "Okay then _you_ get to make the plan to get us out."

John struggled to his feet and Dave gave him a hand. John stared at his brother and shook his head. "What the hell were you thinking back there? You probably could have made it to the gate."

Dave lifted his chin defiantly and answered, "I guess I'm just as stubborn as you are because there was no way in hell I was leaving without you."

Dusty, Amelia and Lorne tried to hide their chuckles but Sam just shook her head and laughed out loud. "You two have _definite _similarities. Now how about that plan to get us out of here."

John walked over to the door and peered out cautiously. "Anyone still got a knife?" He reached around to the back of his belt to remove his when he heard footsteps coming toward them. He quickly turned around and motioned for Lorne and Mehra, who had started to get theirs to replace them fast. "We've got company."

He took a few steps back but made sure he was still in front of anyone else. Dave didn't pretend not to know what he was doing and sent a glare at him. And then John saw them; a Wraith male with a small army of drones behind him. He had a bad feeling about this.

The door opened and the Wraith took a step forward his eyes scouting the group. "You will all follow me."

"Now?" John asked, checking his watch. "Cause we just sent out for pizza and it should be here any minute."

Several of the drones lifted their weapons and aimed at the group. John lifted his hands and started moving. "Okay, fine but don't blame me if they won't deliver here again."

John made sure Teyla and Dave were close behind him and noticed Mehra and Banks move so Sora was in between them. They didn't want the little weasel making an attempt at anything that would get one of them killed. Carter and Lorne walked behind them and were keeping their eyes open and checking the layout of the place. John's lip twitched at that thought and hoped they'd get a chance to use the information they were gathering.

Dave moved a bit closer and whispered, "Where are they taking us?"

John tilted his head. "At a guess, for a royal visit."

At Dave's confused look Teyla explained quietly, "They are taking us to see the Queen."

Dave didn't like the sound of that. These Wraith were pretty scary just looking at them and he'd seen what one of them had done to his brother during the news broadcast last year but the Queen was the highest of them all, not good. And he remembered that John had a definite dislike for them. He swallowed hard wondering how they were going to get out of this mess. He had to keep telling himself that those who had escaped would come back to get them and hopefully bring an entire army with them.

They entered a large chamber and Dave saw a tall, thin creature rise from a lofted chair and glide toward them. Not what he really expected. She had an amazing figure but the face and clawed nails kind of diminished the effect. She waited until they were all gathered in front of her then bared her teeth and gave them a condescending gaze.

"Did you think your little army would be able to defeat the likes of me and my hive?" Then she gave a small laugh at the thought.

John took a half step forward and Dave shuddered at what would probably come out of his mouth.

"What? Those guys you took down at the gate?" John pointed his thumb behind him and shook his head. "Those guys weren't _our_ army. They actually weren't being very nice to _us _either so we appreciate you're taking care of them for us. We'll just say our _thanks_ and make sure we send you some nice flowers or a fruit basket and be on our way. We promise not to bother you again."

The Queen walked closer to John and Dave got nervous. The creature seemed perplexed by what John had said. Dave had to admit _he_ was too. How in the world did John even have the nerve to say anything at all, never mind something flip and sarcastic like that? He was pretty sure his vocal chords would be frozen right about now if anyone asked him anything.

The Queen now stood right in front of John, tilted her head to the side and gazed right into his eyes; a tiny smile playing about her mouth. Within seconds John's face started to twitch and his breathing got faster. Dave saw him start to shake then fall to his knees his eyes never leaving the Queen. But his eyes were agonized and Dave could tell he was fighting whatever control this Queen had over him.

"Now you will tell me why you have come here. This planet was destroyed many cycles ago so I can only surmise you came here to try to destroy us or spy on us. Which is it?"

"Just on a little vacation. Some sightseeing, ... maybe get a postcard or two," John quipped though his words came out rough. He continued shaking, his eyes glued to the Queen's face. The Queen's eyes grew more intense and she moved her face closer to John's. "You _will_ give me what I am looking for. For which Queen do you hold allegiance? "

They continued this staring contest for another minute before the Queen finally looked away and shook her head. "You are strong but I can feel you weakening." She placed her finger along the side of John's face and ran the long fingernail down to his jaw. She started glaring at him now, her eyes more powerful than ever. But Dave saw John's jaw grow firm and he knew John was nowhere near cracking. He had seen that firm jaw set too many times in too many fights with their Dad.

When the Queen could not seem to get anything out of John she reeled back and demanded, "How is it that you have such strength? I have never seen this in a human before."

It seemed like she had lost some of the control over John and he rasped, "Lots of practice." But Dave could see it was still a huge effort for just those words.

"Then perhaps another would be willing to give me what I need." And she moved over to Dave. _Oh, crap! Now what do I do?_ _Didn't Teyla say these things could get inside your head and pull out information without you even saying anything?_ Of course he didn't really have much information to give her but _he _still probably knew more than John wanted _her _to know.

She reached out her hand to touch Dave's face and he thought it was all over. He was going on his knees and he'd be spilling things she didn't even _want _to know.

But John coughed painfully like his throat had been held in a vice and managed, "Are you really that weak? You can't get the information from me so you have to go to someone else or even threaten someone else. How's that gonna look to the rest of these guys who follow you? You can't even control one frail, little human. Yeah, that's pitiful. They might think _another_ Queen, a stronger Queen, is a better option."

Dave had felt the Queen's mind enter his but at John's words it quickly receded and pushed him aside. She hadn't done it physically but he somehow ended up on the floor pulling himself up, Teyla and Sam at his side. She had moved back to John and grabbed him around the throat and pushed him up against a wall, her hand tightening by the second.

"How dare you talk to me that way. I am an extremely powerful Queen and I will not have someone trying to undermine my strength to my hive."

"Sure, okay, whatever you say," John choked out but a little grin made its way to his mouth and Dave couldn't believe that his brother was still trying to bait this lady. She could hurt him way more than Dad had ever done. And he wasn't talking about just taking away the keys to the car.

"And I'll give you the physical strength but I think they can see for themselves who's really powerful and who isn't." John's voice was rough and scratchy but it was strong and filled with conviction.

The Queen's hand clenched tighter and Dave could see John struggling for breath. He looked at Teyla and Lorne and wondered what they could do but with several Wraith guards standing behind them with weapons there weren't a whole lot of options.

John's eyes were starting to roll up when one of the Wraith with the long white hair strode quickly into the room and beckoned for the Queen. She removed her grip from around John's neck and Dave saw him crumble into a heap at her feet. She walked swiftly away and waved her hand.

"Remove them!" She ordered. "I will deal with them later." And she went back to sit on her throne and wait for the message that had come in.

The guards started shoving them toward the door but Lorne and Dave moved toward John and grabbed him under the arms and helped him to walk. Dave saw that his brother's eyes were open but he was definitely not moving under his own steam.

This time Dave kept an eye out for where they were going and where they had come from. He figured it wouldn't hurt to at least be aware of his surroundings. They were back at the cell in only minutes and pushed roughly inside. Dave and Lorne slid John into a sitting position up against the side wall. Teyla was at his side instantly.

"That went well, I think," John coughed out as his hand went to his throat. The area had been more than a little abused as of late. Teyla rolled her eyes and let out a sigh then she sank back against the wall leaning against John's shoulder.

"Why didn't you just tell her we aren't working for another Queen?" Sora yelled as she huddled against the back wall. "Now she thinks we're spies for another hive." Her angry eyes sent accusing glares his way.

Dusty and Amelia walked slowly toward her with their arms across their chest until she backed up even further and sank down in the corner again. Sheppard sent them a thankful nod.

Dave sat down on John's other side and murmured, "I kind of had that question myself."

John gave a little chuckle and explained, "If I just told her we weren't working for another Queen then she'd have no need for us. And we'd be appetizers in minutes. If she thinks we have some information she might _need _then she keeps us alive a bit longer."

"Why did you keep baiting her, though," Dave grunted. "Were you _trying_ to get yourself killed?"

"I was trying to keep all of _you_ from winding up dead or giving up vital information. But how many of you," and he looked around at the others in the cell, "have been real successful resisting a Wraith Queen."

At their looks and shrugs he got a smug look on his face. "Exactly."

"You know, Colonel," Lorne said from his position near the door, "I'd heard you could do it, but I gotta say I was fairly impressed. She looked pretty intense."

Lorne now had an even deeper respect for his CO. The fact that the Queen had pushed Dave Sheppard to the floor and it hadn't even seemed like she was trying to get inside his head indicated her mental strength. And for the Colonel to resist that, indicated his. But he wondered what the cost had been for Sheppard to actually do that. He couldn't imagine it was pleasant.

Dusty gave a discreet cough as she added, "Although a few times I wondered if your head was gonna explode." Then she added as an afterthought, "Sir."

John laughed heartily at that until his throat protested and began coughing again. When he got it under control he gave Dusty a funny look and said, "Let's hope that doesn't ever happen, Sarge. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't like it."

John pulled Teyla in closer and rested his lips in her hair. His hand moved to her stomach and rested against what he hoped was still his child. He knew he had to stop thinking about that possibility because it kept distracting him and he needed to stay sharp. But he also knew it would kill him if Teyla lost this baby. He was pretty sure he'd slit Sora's throat himself. Although the looks Mehra and Banks were giving her he wondered if they wouldn't beat him to it.

John glanced back at Dave and informed him, "I've also had experiences where Queens will attempt to kill another member of the group so she can get information from one of them. I figured if I played to her _pride_ then she'd leave the rest of you alone. She won't want to appear weak in front of her subjects."

"The Goa'uld are like; filled with too much pride and it's a weakness," Sam said as she sat down and began shaking her head. At Lorne's curious look she told them, "Watching you in action today, John, reminded me of someone else who used to bait the bad guys even under the most dire of conditions. And he'd confuse quite a few of them, too, just like you did with that Queen."

Amelia smiled slightly and asked, "You wouldn't be talking about the General now would you, Colonel?"

Sam's face turned bittersweet as she nodded. She and Jack had gone through so much together and faced death on more occasions than they could count. They'd saved each other's lives numerous times and could always count on the other to be there when they needed them. Now she needed him again and she was positive he was on the way. But the big question wasn't would Jack try to rescue her but would he be successful and in time to save them all.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

"I thought you said about a kilometer, McKay," O'Neill accused as they rounded yet another crest and no sign of a hive ship or Wraith base of any kind. "We've been walking for a lot longer than that."

"What I _actually_ said, General," McKay corrected, "was a kilometer _or more_. I never gave an exact distance and the readings are definitely stronger now. I'd say it shouldn't be much further."

They continued walking with the Marines fanned out on either side of O'Neill, McKay and Ronon, guns at the ready, checking in all directions regardless of McKay's readings. And within another twenty minutes McCarthy came jogging up to Teldy to report.

"Ma'am, I think we may have found it."

They all followed him over a nearby rise and immediately lowered themselves to the ground to pull out field glasses and scan the area. McKay consulted his data pad and concurred.

"Yup, that's it all right. From the readings I can get from here, they don't have full power. It's possible they're having some sort of engine trouble and maybe they landed here to try and fix it."

O'Neill chuckled and patted his vest pocket that contained his C-4. "Maybe we can help them with that." But as they continued to watch, Teldy started shaking her head. There were over two dozen Wraith guarding the ship. They obviously were on high alert.

"I take back what I said earlier. I don't think it's going to be quick and easy, either going in or coming out. Their numbers look pretty extensive."

Ronon took a look through the glasses and growled but remained silent. Even _he_ knew they were far outnumbered. What they really needed was an outrageous Sheppard plan. His own strategy usually consisted of just blasting everything in sight but even he was aware that wouldn't work this time.

Teldy stayed quiet for a bit then started brainstorming out loud. "Okay a diversion maybe to draw some of the ones outside away. But nothing so huge that they go on major alert inside and just kill our guys for spite."

"I hate to be the one to even bring this up," McKay interrupted nervously, "but how do we know they're even still alive in there?"

"They're alive!" Ronon spit out and walked away from the group to start pacing. O'Neill knew exactly how he felt but decided to go with reason and logic. Carter would be so proud of him.

"We saw all the little snack bites along the way and none of them were our people so there's probably a reason they're being kept alive and not just fed on, correct?"

"Yes, Sir," Teldy agreed and McKay gave a slight, reluctant nod.

"So," O'Neill continued, "we go with the assumption that this is a _rescue _mission and that we _will_ have people to bring home. What do you have in mind for a diversion, Major?"

Timson made his presence known at that moment and volunteered, "I can help with that, Ma'am. A few of the guys and I have been thinking and we figure if we come out of the trees in that area," and he pointed to the far left of the ship, "we can get the attention of quite a few of the Wraith and lead them into the woods. If we have men in those trees along the ridge we can get the drop on them and wipe them all out and come back to help you clean up the ones inside."

"It's risky," Teldy thought, "but if you can really get more than half of the Wraith away from the outside of the ship then we _might _have a chance. Edison, assign some men to go scout that area and report back ASAP."

"But what if only a few Wraith go after you?" McKay challenged. "There's no way we can get past the ones still hanging around."

"If only a few come at first," Timson outlined, "then we take care of them and I'm sure when they don't come back a few more will come to see what happened. Eventually enough will be gone that you can go in and find Sheppard and the rest of our people and get them out."

"Like you said, it's risky," O'Neill pointed out. "But it may be our only shot. It'd take over an hour to get back to the gate and send for reinforcements and who knows what could have happened to our people by then." He hated the thought of Sam being in there, especially without him to protect her, although she'd have his hide if she ever heard him say that. Now that they'd finally gotten together, there was no way he wanted to lose her again. It's why he knew exactly how Sheppard felt about Teyla. Yeah, they needed to go in fairly soon.

Teldy moved away from the ridge and called the team together. She outlined the plan and had Timson finalize the details with the men he'd have with him. She then looked at Edison and said, "Captain, I'd like you to take someone with you and once we get inside, your job will be to plant as much C-4 around the outside of the ship as possible. It may not kill them all but if we can damage the ship enough that it won't fly again, that itself will be a little victory. And that might be a little diversion if we need one to help us get out again."

"Yes, ma'am," Edison responded and conferred with McKay to find the best spots to cause maximum damage.

Ronon stopped his pacing and looked at Teldy. "What do you want _me _to do?"

Teldy was surprised for a moment that he was even asking but Sheppard swore that even though Ronon was a bit of a loose cannon, he knew how to follow orders, _most of the time_.

"I'll need you with me to infiltrate the ship. You and Dr. McKay have both been inside one of these things at least a few times so you'll have some familiarity with the layout. Plus your gun is more effective at getting rid of these things than anything we have and it's much quicker about doing it."

Ronon looked satisfied and swung his weapon around a few times before shoving it back in its holster.

Teldy looked at O'Neill and grinned. "I'm not even going to attempt to tell you that you can't come in with us. Sheppard might joke about looking forward to a Court Martial but I'm pretty sure I wouldn't."

O'Neill gave a crooked smile. "Sheppard only says that because he's escaped them so many times. He thinks he's impervious to them by now."

"Yes, Sir," Teldy replied thinking about her commanding officer and what was happening inside the hive ship. Both Ronon and O'Neill had very big reasons to go inside, the women they loved were in there. But that wasn't the only reason for any of them. All of the people in there were important to all of them in so many ways. Maybe Dave Sheppard didn't mean as much personally to them all but he was the Colonel's brother and Teldy knew that as much as the Colonel wasn't big on showing feelings, if something happened to his brother because of him, the guilt would eat him alive, especially as Dave's wife was expecting a baby.

Which brought her mind back to Teyla. She and Teyla had become really good friends in the last year and she couldn't even imagine life without that friendship. But now her friend was also expecting a baby and that was an even bigger reason to go in and get them out.

She moved around the three groups who were detailing plans and made sure everything was just right. They couldn't afford for anything to go wrong. Too much was at stake.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.


	12. Chapter 12

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

"How you doing, John?" Dave asked quietly as they sat on the floor in the holding cell. They'd been left alone for over an hour and Dave was beginning to feel even more nervous about what could possibly happen. And he was wondering if maybe he shouldn't have tried to get to the gate when John had told him to. But he knew then he would be feeling guilty about leaving John behind if he was on Atlantis.

He knew Julia must be worried sick and he hoped nothing happened to the baby because of it. But she was strong and he knew she'd be okay for a little while without him. But what if she had to do it forever? His eyes turned to John as his brother assured him he was fine.

"John," Dave began again. "If something happens to me and you manage to get out of here, you need to promise me you'll make sure Julia and the baby are okay."

"Dave," John's voice was thick with emotion. "It's gonna be fine. We're gonna get out of here_. All _of us."

"I know, think positive," Dave tried to grin. "But seriously, John, you need to promise me that you'll keep an eye out for my wife and kid and make sure they have everything they need. I know it won't be easy from another galaxy but you can set things up for them, right? Check on them occasionally?"

John's eyes got an intense look in them and he took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry I got you into this, Dave. I never should have allowed you and Julia to come here. I know what the potential dangers are and it was _stupid _to subject you to those possibilities. I guess I just wanted you here too much. It clouded my judgment."

John leaned closer and Dave saw him swallow hard. "I'm not saying it'll happen but if something _does _happen to you, I _promise_ I'll take care of Julia and the baby. I'll actually … go back to Earth and stay real close. Hell, I'll even run the damn company for you just so your kid can have his legacy. It's the least I could do."

Dave looked behind John to see Teyla's eyes filled with moisture and they both saw her nod in approval. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief. Not that he wanted to die but at least now he knew that if the worst happened he would have John and Teyla looking out for his family, if they survived also. It was _some _comfort.

He took John's hand and gave it a firm shake. "Thanks, little brother, appreciate it. You know I'd do the same for you, right?"

John just nodded but Teyla moved her hand to cover John and Dave's intertwined ones. "We are aware and the gesture is also appreciated."

John gave a discreet cough and his eyes roamed the room, suddenly aware that there were others nearby who could hear every word but who were very diplomatically trying to pretend they couldn't. Except Sora who was still cowering in the corner but whose eyes were trained on them exclusively.

"Banks," John addressed the woman as he noticed the bruise forming on her face. "How's that feel? You okay?"

Amelia gave a small chuckle as she looked at the Colonel's abraded neck and bloody shirt. "I'm fine, Sir. It's my first real battle scar. Now I'll have something to show when the Marines start comparing war wounds."

John laughed and winked at her. "Good attitude, Banks. What about you, Lorne? You look like you're gonna have a real nice shiner there. Any place else you'll get to brag about?"

Lorne's hand touched his stomach where the guards had shoved the gun into him but he just shook his head. "No, Sir, maybe just a few bruises and they'll be gone within a week I'm sure. I won't be able to get much mileage out of them."

They all heard footsteps marching in their direction and John said, "Maybe you spoke too soon, Major."

John pushed himself against the wall and stood up, again moving in front of Teyla and Dave. But Carter, Mehra, Lorne and Banks all moved in front of _him_, making him smile at their loyalty. The door opened and two guards entered while the Wraith from before pointed to John.

"You."

John sighed and started to move forward reluctantly but Sam and Mehra blocked his way with Sam asking, "Why just him?"

"I guess the rest of us aren't good enough," Mehra answered.

The two Wraith guards just raised their hands and swung, sending the two women flying across the room to land in a heap.

"Okay, I'm going, leave them alone," John rushed through the words. He felt Teyla's hand clinging to his and he quickly squeezed back but then dropped it as the guards roughly grabbed his arms and pushed him out the door. He took one last look to make sure Carter and Mehra were okay and saw Lorne and Banks helping them up. These were dedicated people and he needed to do everything he could to find a way out of this or to at least keep them safe until the cavalry arrived. And he truly hoped it did, very soon, because the last few days had been a bitch and he was really tired and sore. He wasn't sure how much he had left in him. But whatever he had left, it had to be enough.

.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxox

.

"Good luck, Timson," Teldy offered as she watched the half dozen men go to their spots to start the diversion. Edison had already moved to the woods to the right of the hive ship, getting as close as he could so he could do his part when the time was right. Now it was just a waiting game until Timson could get enough of the Wraith away so the rest of them could get inside safely.

They watched from their spot on the crest of the hill as a few Wraith noticed the movement from the left. Only two went to investigate. Damn, she was hoping a few more would leave all at once.

Five minutes later a few more headed in that direction to see why their friends hadn't returned. Timson and his men were using some of the Wraith stunners to get them down then using knives to finish the job. A bit close up and messy but definitely quieter and that was the key word for this operation. And every time she heard a click on the radio she knew they had taken another one down for good.

She could see Ronon pacing behind her, softly growling that it was taking too long. But she could hear McKay tell him that at least they now had less Wraith to take care of to get inside.

"Sometimes going in blasting is my favorite way of doing things, too, Ronon," O'Neill got in on the discussion. "But in this case a little stealth is a better option. The guys inside find out what's going on and we've got _all_ of them coming after us. That happens and Sheppard and the others won't stand a chance. How many Wraith are usually on one of these things?"

"It can be hundreds," McKay answered. "This life signs detector says it might be close to that."

They all began their vigil again as a few more guards wandered away leaving less each time. They were getting ready knowing it could be soon. But the whine of a dart overhead had everyone freezing and Teldy telling Timson to go to ground until the thing was gone. It circled the hive ship a few times then slid right into the hangar where the doors had opened for it.

All eyes scanned the sky for the others they figured would probably come but all remained quiet. They waited ten more minutes just to be safe then Teldy ordered Timson to resume his operation. As the number of Wraith outside grew to a reasonable amount they were dismayed to see a few more come outside, perhaps investigating what was happening. Teldy knew they couldn't wait too much longer or the whole damn hive would be onto them. She stood and motioned for the rest of the troops to prepare for their assault.

The odds weren't great right now but she knew they weren't going to get better. It was now or never.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

John's knees were getting sore. He hadn't spent this much time on them since his three week stint as an altar boy when he was in grade school. The priest had seen that he was a bit too _boisterous_ and _energetic_ for what was needed for the position and had suggested he should serve God in a different way. His mother had been disappointed but had understood and his father had just been mad, but John could tell he wasn't surprised in the least.

But now he was just on them for the delight of one particular Wraith Queen who was getting more than a little frustrated with him. She had sent her minions away, probably to save face if she couldn't get into his head again. But she was nowhere near finished trying. And she was damned determined.

His head was pounding worse than ever and he wondered if she hadn't turned his brains to soup. He was having a hard time thinking clearly but that almost worked to his advantage. He had his mind focused on mundane things and kept going over them in his mind whenever she tried to retrieve information. He could feel her in there and it hurt like hell but he just kept repeating procedures and events over and over again. Changing the oil in his car was a good one, riding a Ferris wheel, that one made her all sorts of nuts and he wondered if she was getting dizzy with the circular motion. Then the two hour long basic training exercises they'd been forced to do when he first signed up and the extra PT they received when one of the men didn't fall out in time in the morning.

He especially loved the confused look on her face when he'd pictured the little circus car with a million scary clowns coming out of it. But she'd probably also felt his own fear at the thought of all those clowns and wondered if something like that was on its way to attack her. That had actually brought a smile to his face as he thought of the Wraith being attacked by an army of clowns.

But the small chuckle that made its way to the surface was quickly snuffed out as she dug even harder and the pain exploded into the size of a nuclear bomb. He wasn't sure how he was even staying on his knees but he was and his eyes couldn't move from her gaze. Even _he_ wasn't strong enough for that.

As she pushed harder and stronger he felt something trickle out of his nose and he saw her move her finger to swipe at it, a gleeful look in her eyes. When she pulled her finger away he could see it was blood. _Oh, great, Mehra was right. My brain must have just exploded. I am so screwed._

.

.

Teyla became more agitated the longer John was gone from the room. She tried pacing and meditation but she had become too connected to John's emotions for her simply not to feel them. And as the minutes ticked by she felt them even stronger for John was in extreme pain and his feelings were intense.

The others became increasingly worried about her as her breathing grew more rapid and her eyes filled with fear.

"Teyla, you know John," Carter tried to comfort her, "He can withstand a lot. He'll be fine."

"But he is _not_ fine," Teyla denied vehemently. "He is in much pain right now and it continues to grow in intensity and severity." She moved to the wall, sank down and put her head in her hands trying to breath deep to calm herself.

The others all looked at each other not quite understanding how she knew this. Dave knew and wondered why they didn't.

"You _know_ that Teyla can sense John's feelings and emotions, right?"

"I know she can get inside a Wraith mind," Lorne stated, "But the Colonel? How does she do that?"

"I'm not sure," Dave shrugged. "But is has something to do with John turning into a bug and some … protein markers or something he's still got."

"Well, sure that makes sense," Carter interjected. "It's like how I can use Goa'uld technology because I was host to a Tokra. I didn't realize they could do that."

"Is Sheppard even aware that she can do this?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah," Dave nodded. "But he only found out last year when he was recovering at my house and she came to visit."

"So she's been able to do this since Sheppard had that retrovirus?" Lorne questioned. "That was years ago. No wonder those two have been so close."

"Well John told me when I first got here that it's even _stronger_ now that they've gotten together," Dave said. "Apparently he can't get away with anything."

The others gave tiny snickers then looked back at Teyla who looked to be in pain herself right now.

Amelia sat down next to her and pulled her into her arms, attempting to comfort her. Teyla gave her a grateful look but her harsh breathing remained. It continued to get worse as the time went by and she let out a mournful cry. Tears flowed down her cheeks and she wasn't having much success keeping herself under control.

Pitiful eyes gazed up at them and she whimpered, "His pain is great. I fear he may not last much longer. I must do something to help him."

Lorne knelt down in front of her and shook his head. "Teyla, you aren't thinking of doing what I think, are you? You know what almost happened last time."

Her eyes begged for understanding. "I must!" she said with conviction. "It is the only way to help him survive."

It was Dave's turn to look confused. But he saw Teyla fold her legs under her and rest her hands on her knees. She took several very long and deep breaths and closed her eyes. She looked like she was meditating. But Dave wasn't sure how that would help John.

Lorne stood up and moved closer to whisper, "She's connecting with the Wraith Queen to try and take control of her mind."

Dave's eyes grew wider. "She can do that?"

Lorne nodded. "But it's very difficult and dangerous and when she was pregnant with Torren, the Queen almost managed to kill the baby."

Dave started shaking his head knowing John would never want her to do anything to risk hurting their child no matter what happened to him. But Dusty touched his arm and said, "It's her decision and she'd never forgive herself if something happened to the Colonel and she didn't do everything she could to stop it."

Dave looked back at her, amazed at how much these people were willing to give up for each other. He thought about all his business dealings back home and knew that what he did was so shallow in comparison and he was almost ashamed. But he was here now and he could try and do everything in his limited power to help, here at this moment. He sat down next to Teyla and knew she felt his presence when her hand briefly touched his knee. He knew it wasn't much but if she needed support then he would give it.

Teyla felt stronger with Dave and Amelia next to her but focused inward again attempting to connect to this Queen's mind. She could feel it and reach for it but she kept getting distracted by the pain she was feeling from John. She needed to remove herself from his mind and focus on the Queen.

She crept closer and closer and finally was within reach and she felt that the Queen was so occupied with trying to get into John's mind that she never noticed Teyla sneaking slowly in. She grasped quickly so as not to give her any time to defend herself and took control immediately. The struggle was brief and Teyla was triumphant.

.

John knew in any other situation he would probably be howling in agony but she had such control over him even his vocal chords didn't seem to be working. He knew he wouldn't last much longer but he still held out hope that Teldy would get here with a few dozen Marines. And even though Ronon had been wounded, he'd place big money on the man bulldozing his way onto the rescue team without a second thought. Teldy didn't stand a chance of refusing him.

John was thinking maybe he'd just pass out for a while and she'd sit and wait for him to wake up to try again. That could waste a little time. He just hoped she didn't decide to go back and get someone else because then all of this pain would have been for nothing.

She gave another big push and his breath just about stopped but then he felt her back off a bit and slowly release him. His body slumped and he managed to catch himself from falling completely over and onto the floor. He was still kneeling as he looked up and wondered what had happened. Had someone walked in to give her another message?

But she herself looked almost dazed and confused and she suddenly smiled at him. And not a vicious 'I'm going to suck the life out of you' smile but a real one. He had a vague suspicion but hoped he was wrong.

"John," she said sweetly in a worried tone, "You must escape quickly. I am not sure how long I can hold her."

"Teyla," he cried not sure if he was more upset or worried that she had done this. He struggled to his feet and she pointed to the back of the room.

"Our weapons are on that table. You must take them and get out quickly. The exit is not far from here."

John ran over and got the three side arms that they'd had when they were taken prisoner and turned back to face her. "Don't even think I'm leaving you here."

"Please, John, you must escape," was all she managed to get out as she struggled to hold onto the mind of the Queen.

"We'll _all_ escape," John said and touched the control for the door. He was just about to go through when a large figure loomed in front of him and he saw long, white hair and pale sickly skin with yellow eyes staring back at him. _Oh, crap_ he thought and he lifted one of the guns, ready to pull the trigger. But the chuckle that the Wraith started to make caught his attention and made him focus his abused mind a bit more.

"Shepparrrrd!" the Wraith drawled out and chuckled again. "I had heard my Queen had a very stubborn human she was dealing with. I should have figured it was you."

"Todd!" Sheppard growled. "I hate to say I'm glad to see you but I need your help. I need to free the others and get out of here."

"And go against my Queen?" Todd said amusement lacing his voice. He looked behind and saw his Queen in her bemused state. "Let me guess, _your_ young Queen is here and controlling her. But it won't be for long so you will need to hurry."

Sheppard held out his hand and said, "Give me your stunner and maybe I can buy myself a little extra time."

When Todd was reluctant, Sheppard sighted his gun and said, "Or I can just kill her right now and you're left Queenless again."

That seemed to help him make his decision and he handed the stunner over to Sheppard who fired off a few shots hoping she'd stay down for a while. He kept hold of the stunner and headed down the hallway calling back, "I'll just hold onto this for a while. You can say I got the jump on you if anyone asks."

Todd's chuckle was all he heard as he raced back through the corridors hoping his muddled mind could remember the way. A few minutes later he saw the cell door and was thankful that he had at least a _few _brain cells left.

He reached the door and saw the startled faces of Carter and Banks as he aimed at the door control and shot it with the stunner. The door opened and he handed Lorne and Mehra the weapons then took a step forward and reached for Teyla who was just being helped to her feet by Dave.

"What the hell were you thinking?" John angrily chastised then his voice caught. "Do you know what could have happened?"

Teyla didn't even answer; she just pulled his face in close and kissed him. As much as John knew they were on a time limit, he allowed himself the luxury. When he eased back away he shook his head and said, "What am I gonna do with you?"

"How about we figure that out later and get going, huh?" Lorne suggested.

Mehra raised her hand and said, "I vote for that idea." Sam and Amelia also raised their hands in a vote.

John just rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, let's go." He gave Teyla the stunner and kept his sidearm and moved quickly through the door. Everyone followed including Sora. He wasn't about to spend time arguing so he just continued back along the route he'd just come from.

"I think I can figure out where the outside door is if I can make my way back to where the Queen's chamber is," John told them. "Dave, stay close and keep your eyes open."

They maneuvered through the corridor luckily not meeting any resistance. But when they turned a corner Dave's eyes grew wide and he yelled, "John, watch out!"

Dave saw a huge Wraith with a star around his eye and he wondered why that seemed familiar. But the Wraith didn't reach for his weapon, he merely smiled and gave a smug chuckle.

"Todd!" Teyla exclaimed and looked at John. "Did you know he was here?"

John pointed to the stunner and said, "How do you think I got that and put her Majesty to sleep. There wasn't time to explain, sorry."

Todd gave a deep bow and almost purred, "Young Queen. You all must hurry if you wish to remove yourself from here. The hive is aware that something is amiss, although they seem to think the threat is from without not from within."

Mehra gave a fist pump and said, "Yes, Teldy came back for us."

"Did you have any doubts?" Lorne scoffed and started to move further down the corridor.

Before he could take more than a few steps, blue lights flashed past them and they all ducked. John and Lorne took a few shots and managed to take out two of the three Wraith who were shooting at them and Teyla got the last one with the stunner.

But at least a dozen more appeared and John wondered if they'd have enough ammunition to get through them all. But more shots, these sounding like automatic weapons came from behind their new friends. Mehra pushed Amelia behind her as she took aim and took down the first one of them. Lorne and John got a few more and Teyla took down three, her weapon the most efficient. The rest never even made it near them, taken down from behind.

John checked and realized he only had a few rounds left and he figured Lorne and Mehra couldn't have much more. They started moving past the downed Wraith when they heard more footfall. They pushed those without weapons behind them and raised theirs, ready for the next tussle. But the footsteps also slowed down and when they approached the corner they saw Teldy, Ronon and O'Neill with their weapons also at the ready. McKay was just tagging behind them saying, "There's something up ahead."

John sagged with relief and called out, "It's about damn time you got here. How many you got with you and is the way back clear?"

"We'll clear it if it isn't," Ronon vowed and his eyes moved over the group and sought Amelia's, silently asking if she was unhurt.

Amelia gave a quick nod and smiled, "We're all good. Let's get out of here."

O'Neill gave Sam a look of his own but remained quiet as Teldy informed Sheppard, "We've got about three Marine units plus a few extra. Some cleared the path for us to get in and we've got a few planting C-4 outside in strategic locations so we can do some major damage as soon as we get you clear."

"Causing major damage?" Todd's voice rang clear in the hall behind them and Teldy and O'Neill raised their weapons. "It sounds like my cue to take my leave."

Sheppard tilted his chin and said, "Thanks again." The groups all started moving in the direction that Teldy and Ronon had come from and John, as usual, made sure everyone went before him. But when Sora, who'd been hiding in the shadows, tried to move past he grabbed her and shoved her harshly in Todd's direction.

"Todd," Sheppard called out, "Thought you might want a snack for the road." Then he ran down the corridor to catch up to his team.

He heard Todd chuckle loudly as he observed, "I don't think he likes you, my dear." And his laugh floated after John. He honestly didn't care what Todd did with her. But he never had the chance to find out since at that moment a loud explosion sounded and the ship tilted to one side. Apparently his team were starting early with the demolition. It was fine with him, he was almost to the opening anyway.

He got through to the outside and had to duck from stunner blasts from his right. He took a few shots then swore. His gun was empty. He jammed it into his holster which was still attached to his thigh and yelled for Teldy.

"I need a weapon, Major."

Teldy handed him her sidearm and a few clips which he shoved into his pockets. He then grabbed a grenade from her pocket and said, "Just gonna borrow this okay?"

And he pulled the pin and checked, "We all out of there?" At Teldy's nod he chucked the grenade into the opening of the ship and yelled for everyone to clear out and take cover. The resulting explosion took out the doorway and he knew there wouldn't be any more Wraith coming from that direction for a while, if ever.

The group was joined by even more Marines and they all hustled up the nearby embankment, John taking Teyla's hand to help her and the Marines covering their retreat with their automatic weapons. As they reached the top, John heard Teldy's radio go off and she turned to look to the left of the ship. Near the tree line a group of Wraith surrounded half a dozen men and John figured those were the ones causing the diversion for the rest to get inside.

But before he could do anything about getting assistance to them they were all stunned and fell to the ground. A dart whined out of the crippled hive ship and flew overhead. It circled around the area and Teldy ordered everyone under cover and to continue moving while a few of them dealt with the downed soldiers. The dart moved closer to Timson and his men and John cried out when he saw the beam sweep his men up and fly away, toward the gate.

"Damn it!" he swore and asked Teldy, "We got anyone covering the gate?"

At her nod he signaled for her walkie talkie and yelled into it, "This is Sheppard. We have a dart heading your way with a bunch of our people on board. Make sure you get the address it goes to, do you understand me. Do _not _try and shoot it down unless you know you can get it down in one piece. Do you copy?"

"_Yes, Sir, Colonel Sheppard. Understood. I take it the rescue mission was a success, Sir_?"

"That is yet to be seen. We're not back yet and we have men in a dart and this place is crawling with Wraith so if no one makes it back you have orders to get that address to Atlantis and have them send out a search and rescue for those missing men."

"_Understood, Sir. We have confidence we'll see you all soon_."

Sheppard handed the radio back to Teldy and muttered, "I'm glad _he_ has confidence. I'm running a little low right now."

Teldy saw him stumble a bit as he moved away from the hive ship and in the direction of the gate. She wondered what else he was running a little low on. She'd seen the man tortured brutally when they were held earlier and she wondered what he'd endured while he was on board the Wraith ship. She noticed his nose was bleeding so probably _something_ and knowing the Wraith she was doubtful it was something very pleasant.

She radioed for all units to head to the gate and she followed up behind keeping watch on their six. McCarthy and Minelli kept her company and they managed to keep ahead of the Wraith for most of the way. There were a few times they had trouble but between the three of them and the few other Marines that were making sure Sheppard and company stayed in front of them, they were able to dispose of that trouble easily enough.

She was surprised that those who'd been rescued were moving so fast and they arrived in the vicinity of the gate in less time than she would have imagined. Not surprisingly the only one complaining was Dr. McKay. Sheppard came back to where she was and asked for her radio again.

"Gate, this is Sheppard. Did you get the address of where the dart went?"

"_Uh, we didn't need to, Sir. You'll see why when you get here_."

He looked curiously at Teldy but just double timed his steps and finally pushed through the last of the undergrowth to see a large group standing in a circle in the clearing where the gate was located. The two Marines who'd been on duty were standing on the steps leading to the gate.

Sheppard pushed past Ronon and Amelia and looked down to see the half dozen Marines who'd been scooped up, lying on the ground unconscious but unharmed.

"What the hell…?" Sheppard muttered.

"The dart you told us to keep our eyes open for, Sir," the young Marine started, "It flew overhead but didn't try dialing the gate. It just dropped off its passengers and flew away." He looked completely confused but happy he hadn't needed to do anything else in the way of rescue.

Sheppard just started laughing and ordered a few men to pick up the ones on the ground. Dave looked very confused and gave John a strange look. "You want to tell me what's going on, John."

"Yeah, I'm a little curious myself," O'Neill said as he looked around the clearing seeing that everyone had made it back.

John was still chuckling and explained, "My guess is that the dart was Todd just giving us a little hand."

"Todd?" Dave asked curiously. "That's what Teyla called that Wraith who gave you the stunner. How is it this guy helped you? Wait a minute, that star on his eye. He's the one who fed on you, isn't he?"

John gave a crooked smile and replied, "Yeah, but I saved his life also and he sometimes does things to pay back the favor."

Dave continued to be confused how his brother could even associate with this creature never mind trust him but there were many things about John's life that he would never understand. Right now he was just glad they were all okay.

John moved over to Teyla and pulled her into his arms, completely relieved that this part of the nightmare was over. But he was still worried about what the effects might have had on the baby. That could be another whole nightmare in itself. But for now he just wanted to hold her in his arms and he didn't really care that three plus units of Marines were staring at him.

"Ready to go home?" he asked as her hands moved up his chest to entwine around his neck.

"More than ready," Teyla answered and pulled his head down for a lingering kiss. She got absolutely no resistance.

"Oh, God, what is this? The Dating Game?" Rodney whined as he saw Teyla and Sheppard locking lips. He looked over to where Ronon and Amelia were engaged in a similar activity and Carter and O'Neill had their arms wrapped around each other, eyes only for the other. "Is anyone else disgusted by this?"

All shook their heads no. Most of the Marines had huge grins on their faces, openly staring as the couples showed how happy they were to see the other and be alive. Sheppard finally came up for air and registered Rodney's mutterings.

He loosened his hold on Teyla only slightly and ordered, "Dial the gate, McKay!"

Rodney did as told and the group started moving through to Atlantis. Minelli and McCarthy stood behind Sheppard and Teyla and gave their own orders, wondering if they'd pay for it later.

"You're not leading this mission, Colonel, so _you _don't get to go through the gate last. We'll follow along right behind you and Teyla. Sir."

Teyla remembered Minelli's thoughts about once they had gotten married and smiled her appreciation at his attempt. It might work for today but she wasn't sure how long it would last.

John gave a resigned sigh but didn't argue. He walked to the gate and held Teyla closely again and knew he didn't plan on letting her go for a very long time.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.


	13. Chapter 13

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

"And they all lived happily ever after," Julia finished the fairy tale she was reading to Torren and closed the book. She placed it on the table next to her and snuggled the boy closer to her. His eyes had started to close during the story but she knew he was still worried about his parents so they kept popping open every now and then to check the doorway.

"I want Mama and Daddy to tum bat," his little voice whispered from his comfortable position.

"I know, honey," she agreed as she kissed the top of his head. "I want them all to return also. I'm sure they will soon." It had been more than a few hours since they had left and she wondered what the time frame was for this type of mission. Or maybe there wasn't one; just until the job was done.

Torren was struggling to keep his eyes open and she was about to tell him to just rest when they popped completely open and he slipped right out of her lap to run across the room yelling.

"Mama! Daddy! You bat!"

Julia looked up to see John and Teyla walk in to the infirmary area, their arms around each other. But when Torren zipped across the room and launched himself in the air, John released her and intercepted the boy. Teyla reached over and kissed the child in John's arms.

Julia's eyes bore into John as she stood and looked apprehensively at him. John just smiled as he hugged Torren and cocked his thumb behind him. "Brought something for you."

Julia saw David enter the area and her feet brought her to his side in seconds.

"David, you're all right?"

"I am now," David answered and drew her into the comfort of his arms, never wanting to let her go again.

Jennifer, Carson and Dr. Biro came out of the infirmary and fussed over their new patients.

"I know we've got a few dozen checks to do with all the personnel who went on this mission but I want the seven people who were rescued to be done first," Jennifer instructed everyone within earshot. She pointed to John and Teyla and said, "You two before anyone else."

"Teyla first," John insisted and gave Jennifer a meaningful look. She knew what they were most worried about. Jennifer nodded and guided Teyla to a private back room.

Carson stood next to John and said, "I think I can take a look at you while Jennifer takes care of Teyla."

Torren now looked at his Dad and noticed the mess he was in. "Daddy, you dot bwood on your nose and your shirt."

John just nodded and replied, "Yep, maybe I should let the Doc have a look at me then. Can I put you down for a few minutes?"

Torren hugged him closer for a second then twisted to look at something behind John. He nodded and said, "Otay."

When John lowered him to the floor he saw the boy go to the door where Corporal Minelli was standing looking in. Minelli gave a crisp salute to the boy and said, "Little Colonel, mission accomplished, Sir."

Torren saluted him back and responded, "Dood job!"

Minelli gazed up at Sheppard and inquired, "Do you want me to watch him until you're finished in there, Sir?"

John looked at Torren who nodded happily. John gave the man a smile, knowing Julia was still here but also knowing TJ had made a little connection to the soldier. "Thanks, Corporal, appreciate it."

"Are you finally ready, John?" Carson nagged but Julia walked over to John and pulled him in for a quick embrace and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad you're back, too. Go get checked out."

Carson dragged John immediately to one of the scanners while the rest of the medical staff escorted Dave, Lorne, Sam, Amelia and Dusty to designated locations as well. Ronon stuck by Amelia's side no matter who told him he needed to leave. In the end they gave up and allowed him to hover.

Cuts were cleaned, scans and x-rays taken and John even got a few stitches on some of the deeper knife wounds Sora had inflicted.

"Do I pass inspection, Doc?" John asked as he slipped into a clean scrub shirt in place of the bloody, filthy one he'd had on.

"Not really, John, no," Carson informed him. "I'd like to start you on a broad based antibiotic to get rid of any infection you may have picked up. The wounds around your neck are still quite raw and inflamed and I'm not sure they haven't already become infected. And truthfully your MRI shows some abnormal brain activity. That bloody nose you had seems to have stemmed from that. What exactly happened when you were taken by the Wraith?"

"Same ol' same ol', you know, a little tête-a-tête with the Queen, an invitation to spill my guts and tell her all I know, typical Wraith stuff."

Carson just shook his head and sighed. "Well, the MRI makes sense then but it seems to me this was a bit more intense than just the average Queen taking a peek inside your head."

"She was determined and persistent, I'll give you that. So am I all set to go?" John gave a hopeful smile.

"Oh, don't try the charm on me, you know it only works on females," Carson rolled his eyes. "And no, you can't go. I'd like to have you stay overnight just in case there are any adverse affects to any of the torture you received. Jennifer said they used some form of electrical shock device on you at one point."

"Overnight?" John whined. "Carson, I'm supposed to be getting married tomorrow. You know lots of wedding details to take care of, guests that flew in just for the occasion."

Carson just crossed his arms and said, "You can go first thing in the morning if everything's fine. Plenty of time since the wedding isn't until late afternoon. And we don't really know what shape Teyla will be in yet, either. Jennifer said she received the electrical shock, also."

John's eyes grew dark when he remembered Sora touching Teyla with the device and her screams of pain. He looked to the back of the infirmary to the door of the private room they had gone into. His stomach twisted with the thought of what might have happened.

Carson took pity on him and patted him on the shoulder. "Why don't you spend a bit of time with wee Torren and then maybe Jennifer will be finished with Teyla. Get some food sent in too, you must be starving"

John sighed as he looked at the door again and saw no movement coming from it. He moved past the others who were getting checked and questioned, "Everything okay?"

"Nothing a hot shower and a little rest won't take care of, Sir," Lorne responded. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," he replied automatically and Sam laughed. John rolled his eyes and revised his statement. "Okay, I'm more than a little tired and kind of achy and I've got one doozy of a headache."

His eyes moved to the back of the infirmary again. Amelia noticed where they'd gone. "And a little nervous, Sir?"

John didn't even try to hide it. He took a deep swallow. "Yeah, more than a little nervous."

Ronon threw Amelia a look and they both knew they'd have to give some serious support if anything happened to Teyla and John's baby.

As John moved past Dave, he stopped to ask, "Any permanent damage, Doc? He took a pretty good whack to the head."

Dr. Biro finished up applying the small dressing to Dave's wound and said, "Very slight concussion but as long as he gets some rest and doesn't exert himself too much he should be fine."

"Hear that Dave, no exerting yourself, huh?" John quipped and moved quickly to escape the hand that reached out to smack him.

He found Minelli with Torren and Julia in the infirmary playroom and they were building a huge tower with blocks.

"That's awesome, Pal," John commented on the structure.

Torren got to his feet and held his hands up for John. John willingly obliged and held the boy close for a few moments. Torren leaned back and looked at John's scrub shirt.

"You otay, Daddy? Your boo-boo all don?"

"I'm good, Baby Bear. Don't you worry about me."

"Mama otay? And Unta Dabe?" Torren checked.

"Uncle Dave is fine," John reported and smiled at Julia. "He does have a slight concussion but nothing _too_ serious and a little rest should make him all better. He'll get to leave this place but unfortunately Dr. Beckett wants Daddy to stay just for tonight. If Mommy has to stay too we'll need to have you sleep with someone else tonight, okay?"

Torren's lips came out in his typical pout but Julia moved up behind them and offered, "Would you want to stay with me and Uncle David?"

Torren's eyes got bigger and the pout lessened as he nodded but he kept hold of John's neck. He seemed to notice the bandage around it and asked, "Daddy, dat hurt?"

"Just a little bit but I'm a tough guy so I can handle it, right?"

Torren giggled and repeated, "Yup, you a tough duy."

John put the child back on the floor and sat in one of the chairs as TJ started building again. A few minutes later Rodney and Ronon came out from their post mission check and joined them in the seats. No one actually said what they were waiting for but they all knew. The rest of the Marines came and went for their checks and Dave, Sam, Jack, Teldy, Mehra and Amelia, wandered in and sat in the waiting area, too. Lorne had checked in but said he was going to debrief with Woolsey so the man had an idea of what had happened.

John kept his mind off things by watching Torren but also by seeing how the other couples reacted to being back together and safe. O'Neill and Carter were unsurprisingly professional but he did notice their hands were interlocked with each other. Dave was still fairly reserved but Julia had his arm in a death grip and rested her head on his shoulder. Dave didn't seem to mind and occasionally snuck a kiss onto her cheek or forehead.

Ronon and Amelia didn't seem to care that there were other people around. She was practically sitting in his lap and Ronon's arms were wrapped all the way around her. Ronon kept caressing the side of her face where the bruise was really starting to be noticeable. John saw that Ronon's face stayed in a scowl when he looked at it but then would soften when Amelia pressed her lips to his and whispered in his ear. He loved seeing this gentler side of Ronon. John wondered when these two would finally make it official. After Rodney and Keller got married, Ronon was the last hold out on the team.

They all watched as Torren continued playing with the blocks to build then destroy then rebuild and destroy yet again. At one point Rodney sat up straight and snapped his fingers.

"Whatever happened to Sora? I mean Shiana came through the gate and we have her here and we saw that most of their brute squad were used as snack food but we never found _her_. Do you think she might have escaped?"

Those that had been in the hive ship at the time, looked at John curiously. They'd all been moving rapidly when they'd left and hadn't noticed where Sora had gotten to.

John let a tiny smile play around his lips. He gave a little shrug and said, "Not really sure. I left her with Todd for a late afternoon snack. Maybe he let her go but I know the first explosion hit right after that so it's anyone guess."

Mehra gave a vicious huff and started, "Well, I hope he..."

But John cleared his throat and let his eyes drift to Torren playing happily on the floor. Mehra shut her mouth and sat back quietly. So did everyone else but they were hoping the same thing as Dusty.

John was hunched over with his forearms resting on his knees and his head in his hands when Carson made his way into the room and called his name.

"John."

John jumped to his feet and gazed anxiously at him. "How is she, Doc?"

Carson didn't give much away but motioned for Rodney and Ronon to sit back down. "She's in the back. Jennifer can give you more information."

John didn't wait for a second invitation. He moved swiftly through the infirmary and reached the back door as Jennifer was opening it. He slipped inside quickly and saw Teyla lying in a bed with scrubs on and an IV attached to her arm.

He was at her side in seconds and taking her in his arms to kiss her forehead. He looked in her eyes to try and gauge her emotions and she lifted her hand to touch his cheek and gave a tiny smile.

He turned back to Keller and asked bluntly, "Doc, is everything okay?"

Keller's face lit up and John hoped the relief he felt wasn't premature. "It looks like everything is fine; with Teyla _and_ the baby. I ran every test I could think of and did a very advanced scan and it looks like this kid didn't have any adverse effects to what she went through. Of course it's still way too early to see much on an ultrasound but from the tests I did, I think it'll be okay."

John turned back to Teyla whose eyes brimmed with unshed tears and John felt something similar happening to him. He pressed his lips softly to Teyla's and whispered, "I love you so much, Teyla."

Teyla ran her hands through his hair which was even more unruly than ever and repeated, "And I love you, John."

They just sat and stared at each other for a few minutes and Jennifer finally cleared her throat. "I do want Teyla to stay overnight to replace her fluids and just for a precaution considering what those two beasts did to her. But I understand you're under house arrest tonight, too, Colonel."

John just grimaced and said, "Yeah."

Teyla sat up straighter and said, "We will need someone to take Torren for us."

"Already taken care of," John assured her. "Julia said she and Dave can watch him and Torren seemed good with that. They need the practice anyway. And they're supposed to have him stay in their tent when we do the gig on New Athos. But I've been thinking about that and wonder if they'll just want to head back to Earth right away after what happened. I don't see them wanting to actually go to another planet in Pegasus especially for an overnight stay."

Teyla seemed to understand his concern but offered, "We shall allow them the choice and respect whatever they decide. But do you wish now to wait for the Athosian Unity Ceremony until a later time?"

"Nope," John winked at her. "I want this legal for my people as well as for yours. As long as the Doc says you're okay to go through with it tomorrow."

Jennifer nodded her head. "There's nothing really wrong with her that a little rest and time won't fix. And I'm sure the same can be said for you. So I suggest you both hop on your assigned beds and get that rest. Tomorrow's going to be a very busy day and you're both going to need it."

Jennifer started to walk out the door then spotted something on the counter and paused. She picked it up and John saw it was a handheld Ancient scanner. He'd never actually seen Keller use one before because it could only be activated by someone with the ATA gene. Carson was usually the one who had it.

But she walked over to where he was still sitting on the side of Teyla's bed and held it out in front of him. He started to take it wondering if she wanted him to do some sort of scan on Teyla but she pulled it back slightly.

"I just wanted to show you something, Colonel. Just a little something we discovered as I was running those million tests earlier."

She handed the scanner to Teyla whose mouth turned into a grin. Teyla turned the scanner so John could see the front and his eyes narrowed when he saw that it was on.

At his questioning look, Keller said, "Just a little reminder that Teyla now _also _carries the Ancient gene."

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Teyla," Jennifer gushed and Julia nodded her head emphatically in agreement.

Teyla was in her wedding dress and it was just a short while until the ceremony began. She and John had been discharged this morning from the infirmary although at separate times. Jennifer hadn't wanted John to see her due to some Earth superstition about the groom seeing the bride before the wedding.

Jennifer adjusted the neckline again making sure the lace covered the light bandage that was still around Teyla's throat covering the raw skin from the leather strap. It looked fine and you couldn't really see that it was even there unless you were right up close. And Jennifer figured the Colonel would be the one closest to her and he loved her so much it wouldn't matter.

"Okay, now for the important stuff," Julia announced.

Teyla looked confused. "The important stuff? Is the wedding not the important stuff?"

"Well you also have to have something _old_, something _new_, something _borrowed_ and something _blue_," Julia recited to her from the old saying.

"And what is the purpose for all these things?" Teyla was still confused.

Jennifer giggled. "It's just tradition, Teyla. Okay, just play along. First, your dress is new, so we've got that one covered."

Julia walked closer and handed her a small velvet box. "Here's the old. These are diamond earrings that belonged to John and David's mom. David forgot he had them in the safe at the house. I've got more jewelry than I know what to do with so I thought it would be nice for you to have them. And they go with the little diamonds you have in the heart necklace you've got on."

Teyla touched the necklace that John had given her right before Dave and Julia's wedding. It hung perfectly in the opening of the lace on her dress. She added the earrings. Then she looked down at her feet and knew what the next one was.

"And my shoes are borrowed from you, Julia, correct?"

"Now she's got it," Julia laughed and then Teyla's face turned pink.

"Is this the reason you insisted I wear the _blue_ lace panties for today? I thought perhaps it was because they tied with ribbons on the side."

"Well that's a good enough reason, too," Jennifer chuckled. "Especially since they're the ones Amelia said that Ronon found on the lawn the morning before you left Earth when you and Colonel Sheppard first got together. You can see if he actually remembers them."

Teyla blushed even more and her eyes lit with mischief. "Yes, John certainly does seem to like unwrapping things. I believe he will appreciate them."

Jennifer looked at the delicate gold watch she'd adorned for today. "Oops, we should be going. Let's take one last look to make sure you're all put together right."

They made a few final adjustments to the curls swirling on top of Teyla's head and the wispy curls framing her face and neck then declared her totally perfect.

Jennifer gave a wide smile. "He's gonna absolutely love you when he sees you in this."

Teyla shook her head and stated, "What I have on does not matter, I know John loves me no matter what."

Julia and Jennifer both gave her a quick hug in agreement and they moved toward the door.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.


	14. Chapter 14

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

"You nervous at all, John?" Dave asked as they stood in front of the Stargate surrounded by what seemed to be a million people. John had bounced back from his injuries just like he always did although Dave knew he was still sore and tired from the occasional wince he saw when John moved.

John looked around at the people assembled, almost everyone on base who didn't have a critical duty at the moment. "Not as nervous as when I got married to Nancy, that's for sure."

He looked up the large staircase wondering when Teyla was going to come. It was supposed to be a few minutes ago. He hoped she was okay. Aside from minor aches and her abraded neck, she'd seemed fine last night before they slept and Jennifer had assured him that she was doing better this morning, just tired like him.

He glanced back at Dave. "Of course Dad was there making sure I didn't screw up and I was nervous that I'd be a lousy husband to Nancy. That sure came true. But nervous now, not so much. Teyla knows who I am and I think maybe I've grown up a bit since then. Somewhat anyway."

Dave smiled. "And now you've got the baby to think of, too."

A grin lit up John's face at that thought. "Yeah, you'd think I'd be nervous about my first kid but since I've pretty much taken care of TJ for years, I guess that isn't bothering me at all. I'm really excited that Teyla's having a kid and this one is one hundred percent mine."

Dave patted John on the back and looked about to say something when music started playing. They both looked up and saw Julia and Rodney standing at the top of the steps. As the music continued, they began walking slowly down the stairs. TJ followed closely behind, carefully holding a pillow that had the rings on it. John chuckled at how attentive the kid was to those rings even though he knew they had tied them on so they wouldn't fall off.

Next came Jennifer, looking lovely and filled with happiness. John knew she was thrilled for them and he was glad Teyla had such a good friend who shared in their joy.

Jennifer was most of the way down the stairs when John saw Ronon move into position at the top with Teyla right beside him. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her. She was totally stunning in a lace covered dress that hugged her curves but was still elegant and classy. Her upswept hair framed her face and his stomach clenched at the thought of touching her exposed skin with his fingers and lips. She began walking down the stairs, almost gliding in her grace and her face was filled with radiance and delight as her eyes sought his.

He took a deep breath and smiled back at her, letting her know she was the only one he'd have eyes for today. She finished her walk down the stairs and approached him. She turned slightly to Ronon and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then put her hand out for John to take. He did eagerly and gave Ronon a look of gratitude. Ronon then stepped back and joined Julia, Rodney and TJ at the side of the platform. Jennifer and Dave stood to the right and left of the bride and groom.

Steven Caldwell took a step forward from his location right in the front of the Stargate. As the Captain of the Daedelus he had the authority to marry them and he had seemed immensely honored to be asked. John thought back to when they had first met and the friction between them. But now, years later, he could really consider this man a friend and was happy that he was here with them today.

"Friends and family," Caldwell began, his voice rising strong and clear, "we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses to join Teyla Emmagen and John Sheppard in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. This is a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace_."_

John held his breath wondering if there was someone he'd need to shoot, which really wouldn't be possible as he wasn't armed at the moment. But the SO's were close enough that he could grab one of the P-90's and do a little damage. But no one said a word so he let out his breath and listened as Caldwell said a few more nice words and then Ann Teldy got up to give the first reading.

He was only half paying attention and caught a few words of a Bible reading from John. _How appropriate_, he thought.

"_God showed how much he loved us by sending his only Son into the world so that we might have eternal life through him. This is real love. It is not that we loved God, but that he loved us and sent his Son as a sacrifice to take away our sins. Dear friends, since God loved us that much, we surely ought to love each other. No one has ever seen God. But if we love each other, God lives in us, and his love has been brought to full expression through us_."

John looked down at Teyla's beautiful awe filled face. She was soaking up every word of this. It always amazed him how taken she was with the Earth Bible verses. And she continued her fascination when Dusty got up and read some lines from Corinthians 13.

"_Love is patient and kind; it is not jealous or conceited or proud; love is not ill-mannered or selfish or irritable; love does not keep a record of wrongs; love is not happy with evil, but is happy with the truth. Love never gives up; and its faith, hope, and patience never fail. Love is eternal_."

John thought about the words himself for a moment. He knew he would always love Teyla, he didn't think that would ever change. He wondered if Teyla would be as patient with him. Teyla was never ill-mannered or selfish or irritable but he knew he had his moments and triggers that made him more than a little grumpy. He hoped her patience was limitless as he knew she would probably need it with him. But he would make every effort to never give her reason to want to be apart from him. He squeezed her hand in his and felt her return the pressure. It still seemed unreal that this woman, whom he'd admired and coveted for so long, had returned those feelings so deeply and intensely.

He listened as Dusty finished up the reading with, "… _as complete as God's knowledge of me. Meanwhile these three remain; faith, hope, and love; and the greatest of these is love."_

Caldwell now announced they would be saying their vows and John hoped he would remember every word. He took a deep breath and made sure his voice was clear and strong; or as strong as it could get with the recent abuse to his throat. He gazed into Teyla's love filled eyes and began.

"I, John, take you, Teyla, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

Teyla's smile lit up her face as she returned the vows.

"I, Teyla, take you, John, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

Caldwell motioned for TJ to come closer and Julia gave him a little nudge. The usually exuberant child was a bit overwhelmed by how many people were watching him. John and Teyla both turned and waved for him to join them. They removed the rings from the pillow and told him he could stay right where he was. The boy nodded and after looking at the assembled crowd, leaned closer to John's leg and wrapped his arms around it.

John just smiled and patted TJ on the head then lifted Teyla's hand to slide the ring on her finger.

"Teyla, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows and as a sign of my love and fidelity and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, With this ring, I thee wed."

Teyla now lifted John's hand and slid the ring on his finger.

"John, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows and as a sign of my love and fidelity, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, With this ring, I thee wed."

Caldwell gave them an approving grin and continued, "In as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder."

His grin grew wider as he announced, "John, you may kiss your bride!"

John pulled Teyla into his arms gently and mumbled, "You don't have to tell me twice." Then he lowered his head and touched his lips to hers. They only stayed there momentarily then lifted but quickly lowered again.

He could see Chuck out of the corner of his eye and knew the man was timing them. He'd managed to overhear a conversation yesterday and learned that some big money was being put down on how long their kiss would be. The person closest to the nearest second would be getting a huge pot of cash.

So John kept his mouth attached to Teyla's for much longer than he normally would have. After his conversation with Lorne a month ago and the events of the last few days, he really didn't care about PDA, especially since this was his wedding and he had every right to kiss Teyla, heck, he'd been ordered to do it by Caldwell. He couldn't disobey orders now could he?

When John felt TJ tug on his leg and mutter, "Daddy!" John knew maybe the kiss had gone on long enough. He reluctantly lifted his lips from Teyla's and promised, "We'll finish this later." He got no argument from her.

The crowd clapped and roared their acceptance at the exuberance of their CO's kiss and Teyla felt her cheeks go warm. But she had also heard of the money being passed around and certainly would never complain about John's lips pressing themselves to hers.

Caldwell waited while the assembled masses regained control then announced, "I'd like to present to you for the first time, Col. and Mrs. John Sheppard."

Applause broke out again but this time John and Teyla turned and faced the audience. They took TJ's hand in theirs and began making their way to the large hall they were using for the reception. It was fairly close to the mess and they had moved the tables and chairs in there for people to use. As most of the city was attending they'd needed more so everyone had gathered what they could find and moved it in also.

The food was being served buffet style since Teyla hadn't wanted anyone to have to work as a waiter for the day. And the food preparation crew were taking shifts so as many people as possible could enjoy the festivities.

Before they went inside though, Lt. Addison motioned for them and led them out to the closest balcony where he continued taking pictures of the bride and groom and their attendants. John wasn't thrilled about all the posing and such, especially as this was his second time doing this but he knew Teyla would want pictures so he sucked it up and happily participated. Plus, in most of the pictures he got to hold Teyla and he knew he would never complain about having to do that.

They finally went in and were introduced by Dr. Boyer who was arranging the music. John and Teyla had a seat at the head table and Dave stood up and clinked his wine glass with his fork. All eyes turned to him.

"I had a little speech all prepared for today about how great it was to be here and how happy we were to be in the Pegasus Galaxy but after spending the last few days fighting for our lives, I thought I might need to adapt it just a tiny bit."

Chuckles rose from the crowd and Dave looked down at John who actually wasn't laughing. He had a fake smile pasted on his face but Dave could tell he was feeling extremely guilty about what had happened. And Dave knew he _should_ feel guilty since he and Julia would never have been in danger if they hadn't come here. But then they also could have been killed by a bus crossing the street so he knew he couldn't hold John accountable. He knew his brother hadn't pissed off those two witches on purpose or arranged for them to come after everyone right at that moment. He figured he needed to find a way to allay John's remorse.

"Knowing my brother," Dave began again, "I figured he rigged this whole thing just so he could show me exactly how dangerous his job is. He's always telling me that my vicious dealing with corporate sharks in the dog-eat-dog rat race is _nothing_ compared to what he's exposed to. But I'm not convinced, John. Some of the corporate attorneys I know could eat the Wraith for lunch."

Dave saw the side of John's lips go up for real and saw his eyes light up a bit brighter than they'd been. Good, a little guilt eased.

"But back to the reason we're all here; John and Teyla. John, I think you finally met your match, mentally and physically. And I hope, Teyla, that you'll keep him in control to the best of your ability. If anyone can do it, you can. You're an incredibly strong woman in all ways and John is so lucky that you're willing to put up with him. I'm still wondering why you do but you know they do say '_Love is Blind'_ so I guess that explains a lot. But truthfully, we've grown to love you like family, Teyla, and we're glad the two of you are finally making it official. Congratulations and good luck."

John stood up and shook his head but reached out and embraced his brother with a muttered, "Thanks, I think." Teyla also gave David a hug then they all sat down as dinner was served to their table. Everyone else had to go get their own.

As they ate, John kept glancing over at his new wife, almost giddy that he could actually call her that. Finally Teyla sighed and said, "John, I am fine. You need not worry about me. Jennifer assured us that the baby is fine, also."

John looked chagrined because he knew he couldn't deny anything with Teyla. She could read him like a book, literally. So he just snuck his hand under the table and rested it on her thigh and gave her a tiny smile.

"We're married now, Teyla, it's my job to worry about you all the time."

"Is that so," she said with a twinkle in her eyes. "Then why did you worry about me all those years we were _not _married?"

John leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "That was because I was completely and irrevocably in love with you."

Teyla almost purred with happiness and John could swear he felt Teyla's contentment wash over him. It filled him with a sense of joy and wonder and he didn't know anyone could ever be this happy.

John lowered his head and began to take another bite, embarrassed by the strength of his emotions in such a public place but before the food got in his mouth, he heard another glass being clinked by silverware. He looked up and saw all sorts of expectant faces and noticed Mehra was the one tapping the glass.

John just rolled his eyes and gazed at Teyla. "Do you remember from Dave and Julia's wedding what that means?"

Teyla looked thoughtful for a moment and Dave interrupted her, "It means you two have to kiss. Every time someone clinks a glass, you both have to kiss."

John looked disgusted and snapped back, "I know what it means." And he leaned over to give Teyla a brief touch of his lips to hers. He heard Dusty groan in disappointment but didn't give in to the pressure.

The next hour passed with the first dance and the cutting of the cake and throughout the whole time Mehra kept clinking away at her glass. At one point John sidled up next to her and threatened, "Keep it up, Sarge, and you'll find yourself on night duty at the gate for a month."

Dusty just laughed it off, partly because she'd had a few too many drinks and mostly because she knew Teyla could talk the Colonel out of really doing it if she wanted. And she thought Teyla seemed to be enjoying the kisses. And she seriously doubted the Colonel was truly horrified at the action, either.

Teyla sat back as the evening grew long and just observed the frivolity of the people around her. She obviously hadn't been imbibing in alcohol but many others had. The Daedelus had brought quite a few cases of champagne, courtesy of General Landry and everyone thought it their duty to finish off the supply. After all, what would you do with champagne after a wedding was done?

Julia appeared and settled in the chair next to her. She'd been doing a good deal of dancing with Dave but he was currently involved in a discussion with Mr. Woolsey on the administrative aspects of running a city this size. She put her arm around Teyla's shoulder and squeezed.

"Congratulations, sister. Welcome to the family!"

Teyla returned the embrace and said, "Thank you, Julia. I do feel very welcome by you and David. And I thank you for that."

Julia smiled. "Well, John is just so much happier when you're around; you _and_ TJ. He loves that little boy like his own. And now you'll have a new little one soon. Doesn't give you much time to be newlyweds, though."

Teyla chuckled as she kept her arm linked through Julia's. "With Torren running around underfoot and such an early riser, John and I have not been able to experience many private moments anyway. But we are content with the time that we do have together and John does not begrudge Torren being there. As you say, he truly has become a father to my son, in every way. And I will always be grateful for that."

"Well, we'll have him tonight so enjoy it and he did fine last night, too. And then he'll stay with us tomorrow night in the Athosian village, correct?"

Teyla looked at her son cavorting happily with Corporal Minelli then glanced at Julia apprehensively. "Are you certain that you still wish to accompany us to my village? We would completely understand if you did not wish to go through the Stargate again except back to Earth."

Julia sighed. "I won't lie and tell you that I wasn't completely freaked out by what happened the last few days but John told us he has a slew of volunteers who have said they'll come and keep a perimeter of the village and the gate just as a precaution. Apparently no one here wants anything to happen to John either. You know you two are pretty well thought of around this place. It must be nice to be so respected and appreciated."

Teyla nodded. "The loyalty of John's troops and the many others who live here has been a blessing for us. We consider most of them family and would do the same for them."

Julia leaned into Teyla again. "And we wouldn't miss your Athosian wedding for anything. And we actually liked having TJ with us last night. He's our nephew you know and we don't get a chance to see him as often as we'd like. This way we can spend some quality time with him and get in a bit of practice for when this kid comes along."

Julia patted her slightly swollen belly and Teyla reached over to cover her hand as well. Then she moved her other hand to her own stomach. Julia did the same and covered Teyla's belly with her hand.

The women actually giggled at their silly antics and Julia said, "I hope we'll be able to get these cousins together often enough. It would be sad if they didn't get a chance to know each other."

"We will visit when we are able and will continue to communicate through video e-mail," Teyla assured Julia. "And I believe I could perhaps get John to participate in this more than every month or so."

Julia chuckled. "Well since you've been with him we at least get a message that's longer than thirty seconds. And you don't let him get away with leaving out all the good details. Although TJ is pretty good at giving away little secrets that John wants to keep to himself, too."

"Yes," Teyla agreed, "Torren does not quite understand that not everything is for all ears to hear. It is why John and I must be quite certain he is asleep before we can indulge in … very private activities."

"Very private activities?" Julia's eyes lit up with mirth. "And what, dear sister, would those consist of?"

Teyla looked somewhat embarrassed but then noticed their hands still resting on their stomachs. "I am referring to the type of activities that got us both in this condition. I believe you are aware of what I am speaking of."

"Oh, very aware. And I must say David is quite good at those types of activities. I certainly have no complaints in that area."

Teyla lowered her eyes and blushed but added, "It must be a Sheppard trait then since John can get me feverish with desire with just a look."

Julia looked up and grinned. "Like _that_ look," and she tipped her chin across the room where John was staring at Teyla with a predatory gaze.

Teyla gave a resigned chuckle. "That would be the one."

She saw John point to her then himself then cock his head in the direction of the dance floor and she smiled at his basic communication skills. But she stood up and kissed Julia on the cheek saying, "I believe I must be held by my husband for a while. Such a hardship."

She gave a rather dramatic sigh and floated across the room until she was in front of John. He didn't even speak, just pulled her into his arms and adjusted his position until they were among the other couples dancing. His cheek pressed against hers and his feet started the practiced rhythm he was taught so many years ago in preparation for all the debutante balls and cotillions he and Dave had been required to attend. Teyla fell in step easily with him.

After a few minutes the music slowed even more and John adjusted his pace as well. His hand caressed the bare skin of her back and his breathing grew uneven. His nose moved into her hair and he whispered suggestively, "Do you think anyone would notice if we bugged out of here?"

Teyla gave a delicate laugh and looked up into his eyes. "We are the bride and groom, hmmm, would anyone miss us?"

John just rolled his eyes and scanned the dance floor, making comments about who was out dancing with whom.

"I think Ronon and Banks are gonna need to be hosed down soon."

"Did you notice Zalenka and Marie have been dancing together most of the time?"

"And Lorne and Cadman have been shooting each other looks all night from across the room, even though they haven't danced together yet."

"Chuck and Aleeah have been keeping TJ busy but don't they look awfully friendly to each other? I didn't know they were that well acquainted."

"And look over there; did you know Mehra was seeing that really quiet guy from the infirmary? That's an odd pairing, don't you think?"

Teyla snuck her lips on John's neck making him forget what all his questions had been and his hand caressed her back a bit lower.

"Dusty sometimes tires of rough and gruff Marines and enjoys someone not so verbal about his attributes and skills. And Zalenka and Marie have harbored feelings for each other for some time. I am pleased to see that this occasion has allowed them to let these feelings come to the surface. Chuck and Aleeah have a great deal in common and have recently discovered that fact. And Lorne and Cadman I fear have the same problem Sam and General O'Neill had for many years."

John stopped the movement on her back and narrowed his eyes at her. "How do you know all this stuff?"

Teyla lips moved again on his neck and answered, "It is easy to see if one looks hard enough."

John thought about Lorne and Cadman and knew he really shouldn't look too hard in that direction or there could be problems. But really, Cadman served on the Daedelus and Lorne was on Atlantis, maybe that could be okay. Perhaps he should make some discreet inquiries. Not that he cared about anyone else's love life, of course. But now that he was happily involved, it couldn't be a bad thing to see others that way, too. As long as he didn't make a habit of it.

His gaze drifted around the dance floor again, seeing what else he had missed. Ronon and Amelia hadn't let go of each other throughout most of the night and O'Neill and Carter had danced almost exclusively with each other when they weren't being occupied by Woolsey or Caldwell. Caldwell was surprisingly a very good dancer and had been the desired partner for many of the women present. Even Rodney and Jennifer had spent a good deal of time in each other's arms without Rodney looking like he was going to die of embarrassment. John knew he would have to tease Rodney unmercifully about it later, especially as he had seen Keller kissing McKay's neck at one point and Rodney was definitely enjoying it.

But for now John just wanted to enjoy his own bride so his arms tightened around her and his head moved close to hers. He whispered his love for Teyla in her ear from time to time and knew she was enjoying herself. He didn't care that many of the Marines and scientists were grinning at them stupidly or discussing them openly. This was his wedding and they were the bride and groom. Being this happy and in love was expected. And even though John hardly ever did what was expected, he figured for today he actually would. And that in itself, he knew, was very unexpected.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.


	15. Chapter 15

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

John woke with the smell of Teyla's shampoo wafting into his nostrils. When he got his eyes opened he saw that she was tucked into his shoulder with her head resting on his chest. He took inventory of the rest of their body parts and realized his right hand was in a very nice spot; right on her behind. No better place, that's for sure. His left hand had been behind his head but now was a bit jealous of the right one and moved to her back. It was the best he could do for the moment.

He couldn't really complain about the location of some of _her_ body parts, either. He'd already established the head on his chest thing but her hand was resting next to her cheek and it was almost tangled in his dog tags. He wasn't sure where her other hand was, he'd have to explore that a bit later. But her legs, one of them at least, was draped across his thigh and he was pretty sure her knee was awfully close to his manhood. When he woke her up he'd have to make sure that he kept close watch on that knee so it didn't startle and cause some damage.

And he _was_ planning on waking her up, though maybe not this second. Having her draped all over him was one of the nicest things about being with her and waking up next to her each morning. And now that they were officially married he could do it without guilt. And as much as he knew most people hadn't judged them, he still felt guilty that they'd been essentially living together for the past seven or eight months _in sin._ Or at least that's what his parents would have called it. _Living in sin_.

But regardless of what it was called, he wasn't doing it anymore and his Mom and Dad could rest easier if they were actually following his actions in this world. And he could maybe get rid of a bit more guilt that weighed on his shoulders. And Lord knows he sure had plenty of that hanging around.

He thought back to the last few days and knew there was no lack of guilt flying around then. He'd nearly gotten Dave and Julia and a dozen more people killed. Okay, maybe that wasn't directly his fault but Sora and Shiana had wanted to make Teyla and him pay for their supposed crimes and everyone else had somehow become a victim as well. He gave a sigh when he thought back to how much could have gone wrong and all the people who could have been hurt much worse than they had been.

But Shiana was being held in lock-up and the Planetary Coalition had been informed of her actions. They were livid, especially the ones who had really good relations with Atlantis. He wondered if they were afraid they'd be blamed for her actions and Atlantis would withdraw their participation with the group. But John knew that wouldn't happen. They may have been drawn into working with the group because of dire circumstances but the Coalition really was making great strides in protecting the people of this galaxy and combating the Wraith and Atlantis needed to be a part of that.

As for Sora, he had no idea what had happened to her. Had Todd taken him at his word and fed on her or had he allowed her to go free? But even if Todd had left her alone, she would still have needed to get past all the Wraith on board the hive ship. And after he'd blown the doorway, there was no way she could have gotten out except on a dart and he was pretty sure she couldn't fly one of those. But he really didn't care which end she met, just as long as she was gone.

His thoughts moved back to the luscious curves stretched along his rapidly heating body. His right hand moved of its own accord over the silky rounded skin while his left hand roamed lower until it was caressing the knee that was starting to shift. He pressed his lips to the hair that was spread out around her head. He thought back to last night when they had gotten here and he had slowly removed all the pins from her curls and allowed them to drape on her shoulders.

The thought of last night brought desire rolling in his loins and he attempted to stifle the groan that tried to escape by looking around the room. It had been set up by many of Teyla's friends and he laughed at their idea of a honeymoon suite. All _he_ needed was a bed. But they had found this room, a very large one, and he was sure Lorne had something to do with locating it, and had decorated it for their first night as a married couple.

Teldy and Jennifer had insisted they couldn't just go back to their quarters and had conspired for what they called 'something better.' It was nice, he'd give them that. The bed was large, that was a plus, and the sheets were some of the nicer ones on base. The room was draped with scarves and a dozen or so candles littered the surfaces. He had to admit watching Teyla in the flickering light had been more than erotic. His hands moved quicker in memory of it.

A pleasant purring sound came from Teyla's throat and her hand began wandering over John's chest, through the hair and followed its path south. John took a deep breath and rolled to his side, pulling Teyla close against him.

"Hold on there, sweetie, let's not move too fast," he pleaded. "I want to take my time with you. It's not often we get a morning without the little guy jumping in bed with us. We need to take advantage of this and go a little slower. You know, _really_ enjoy it."

Teyla's eyes were now wide open and she gazed impishly into John's eyes. "Are you telling me you have not enjoyed it prior to this?"

John chuckled at the comment and kissed her nose. "Oh I have definitely enjoyed it. Just wondering if we could enjoy it _even more_. Especially since we don't have a time limit or have to worry about making noise that would wake TJ."

"Yes, I noticed we are quite removed from anyone else hearing any noise we make, as well."

John's eyebrows rose. "So that means you can yell and moan as loud as you want and nobody will hear it."

"And what could you possibly do that would make me yell and moan, John? I am curious."

"Well," his eyes moved up like he was thinking. "I'm sure there are a few things I could try. As long as you're willing."

"Perhaps," Teyla replied saucily and pushed herself up to move off the bed. John was so awed by her gloriously nude body that it took him a second to ask her where she was going.

Teyla turned around to face him lifting the hair off her neck and securing it with a clip. "I am thinking I will take a bath. Did you see the huge tub in there? It looks like it could fit quite a few people."

John sat up and pushed to the edge of the bed and grinned, "Quite a few? _Who_ do you think we should invite to come in with us?"

Teyla simply rolled her eyes but quipped over her shoulder as she flounced into the bathroom, "I will let _you_ decide. But please make sure one of them is _very _handsome and can satisfy my needs."

Teyla entered the bathroom and John heard the water in the tub start to run. He figured he'd give her some time for her morning routine before he joined her. He pulled on his boxers and picked up his clothes from the floor. He and Teyla hadn't spent a whole lot of time worrying about them last night, although he had made sure to drape her dress over a chair after he had peeled it off her.

He heard a quick rap on the door and called out, "Who is it?"

"Just bringing you some breakfast, Sir," a voice called back. "I'll just leave it here for when you want some."

"Uh, thanks," John replied and waited a few seconds before he opened the door. Sure enough there was a tray filled with food and his eyes lit up when he saw that there was a coffee pot. He brought the tray inside and put it on the dresser. He poured himself some coffee first and took a few sips before he made a cup of tea for Teyla.

He listened and heard that the bath water had stopped so he gave a soft knock on the door and opened it to find Teyla already submerged in the steamy water; a light coat of bubbles floating on the surface.

He held out the cup of tea and told her, "Someone dropped off some breakfast for us. Tea?"

"That would be lovely, John, thank you."

John handed her the cup and went back to bring the tray in and rest it on the large vanity near the sink. He sat on the side of the tub and drank his coffee and watched as his wife sipped her tea then leaned back in the water with a big sigh.

"Are you feeling okay, Teyla?" he asked with his typical concern. She'd had more than her share of pain when the evil twins were taking their revenge. He'd found a big bruise on her hip last night and he'd nearly gone ballistic when she said it was one of the 'servers' who had done it. But she had quickly calmed him with her lips and hands on several locations and his anger had abated in minutes.

She looked at him reassuringly as she finished her tea and set the cup on the floor. "I am fine, John. Just like you I have some soreness and bruising but this water is blissful and I am enjoying the handsome man who is sitting here with me for company."

John grinned. "So _this_ is handsome enough for joining you in that very large tub?"

Teyla's eyes twinkled but she remained quiet. John picked up a small piece of fruit and took a bite then brought a plate over to kneel next to Teyla. She held up her hands to show them dripping wet so John picked up another piece of fruit and held it to her mouth. Teyla's tongue peeked out then her mouth opened to reach for the food. She chewed the bite then poked her tongue out again.

John continued to feed her in between helping himself and occasionally he helped himself to her lips as well. When they'd finished off the fruit, John returned the plate to the tray and moved back to sit on the edge of the tub. He picked up a washcloth, dipped it in the water and asked, "Need me to wash your back?"

Teyla leaned forward and allowed him to run the cloth along her back then her shoulders and gently over the abrasions on her neck. He knew the Docs had been concerned about keeping them from getting infected. Teyla leaned against the back of the tub and held out her arms for John to cleanse. He chuckled at her blatant demand although she hadn't actually said a word. But he still followed her orders.

When her arms were done she lifted a foot out of the tub and rested it on the edge next to John. He happily complied. He slowly caressed the cloth up her calf then to her thigh to the inside of her thigh where she made little gasping noises then he moved back down to her foot. He spent a few minutes massaging her foot, remembering her comments about Julia's borrowed shoes.

When he was done he held his hand out for the other foot and started there. Her little moans grew louder as his hands with the cloth moved back up her calf then to her thigh. He actually dropped the cloth and his hands strayed to the apex of her thighs and her moans grew in volume.

John leaned over and reached for her lips with his as he said, "Normally we'd have a problem with that but we've already deduced that we're in a location where no one can really hear us so I won't tell you to stop."

"Then you must not stop, either, John, with what you were doing, please," Teyla breathlessly begged as John's mouth finally settled on hers. Her arms reached up to pull him closer and he overbalanced and slid right in beside her, boxers and all, water splashing everywhere.

Teyla's squeal turned into a dainty laugh as John surfaced next to her, his hair clinging to his head. She reached up and pushed it back from his face and returned the kiss. Lips continued to cling as hands roamed and slithered in the silky water, exploring all they could reach.

When Teyla's hands felt the stitches on John's chest she paused with alarm. "Did Carson not say you should keep these dry for at least forty-eight hours? They are certainly not dry at the moment."

John just shrugged. "That's this afternoon. A few hours give or take won't hurt them. Besides I'm having too much fun in here right now. Maybe we need to get some quarters with a tub this sized. What do you think?"

Teyla chuckled. "I think Torren would drown himself or cause a flood in the apartment with the amount of water he would need to fill it."

John pulled Teyla into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, his hands caressing her stomach and chest. "Maybe you're right but _we _should see about using this place every now and then, like when Halling takes TJ over night."

Teyla's hands roamed up and down the legs that flanked her hips and agreed. "Yes, it would be enjoyable. And it would keep us clean, that is a good thing, correct," Teyla added like she needed an excuse for coming here.

John stuck his nose in her neck and began nibbling on her ear. "Yeah, clean, 'cause we certainly can't get that way with the _showers _we take," his tone was facetious.

Teyla just swatted his knee and leaned her head against his shoulder, arching her back with the pleasure he was arousing in her with his hands and lips. She gave a huge sigh and allowed herself the indulgence of just feeling John's hands on her.

She sighed again and commented, "I could just stay like this forever it is so pleasant. How much longer until we need to leave for New Athos? You do not think people would mind if we just stayed here until that time."

"We've got about five hours, sweetie, to just enjoy each other. But since we'll need a few minutes to dry off and get dressed that doesn't leave much time. Not for what I have in mind anyway. Better get started right away."

Teyla chuckled at his exaggeration but when John sat up further and pulled her so she was facing him, she saw the intense look in his eyes and wondered if five hours was indeed long enough.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

"We gather in this time and place to join together in Unity, Teyla Emmagen and John Sheppard. These two have freely chosen to pledge their souls only to each other. They each come from different paths but from this day forward they shall combine their journeys and travel along the same path until their days have ended."

Halling's voice rang out clear and strong before the assembled crowd and Teyla smiled at the familiar words. It had been many years since she had heard them as most of her people did not bother to join in Unity with their partner. With the uncertainty of life, many felt they did not wish to make such a colossal commitment. But as she looked at John standing next to her, she knew she would have it no other way.

This ceremony was much simpler than the one they experienced yesterday yet Teyla knew it was no less important. It was actually considered to be most sacred among her people as so few chose to undertake the obligation of staying faithful to the one who shared your soul. And she knew that she and John were most certainly soul mates.

He stood before her as handsome as ever yet seemingly more comfortable in his casual pants and button down shirt. A tiny grin attempted to curl the corner of her mouth up as she remembered his asking if he was required to actually tuck the shirt in. In the end he decided on his own that it would be appropriate. She was wearing a simple dress made of a very satiny fabric that crossed in the front to attach with several straps on the side. She knew John had a fascination with undoing this type of garment.

All the Athosians were present as well as some of their closest friends from Atlantis. Dave and Julia were here, of course, with Torren, as well as Ronon and Amelia, Jennifer and Rodney, Sam and General O'Neill, Lorne, Carson, Ann and Dusty. And John had gotten several dozen volunteers to stay on the perimeter and near the gate just so nothing would sneak up on them again. His men were faithful and had no desire to allow any more harm to come to either her or John. And she was thankful for that.

Halling had started speaking again of the life they would share as one unit with one purpose. "Your miracle lies in the path you have chosen together. Know that the true magic of love is not to avoid changes but to navigate through them successfully. You must now commit to the miracle of making each day work, together."

Halling bowed his head and lifted a scarf from the table behind him. He wrapped it around their joined hands and gave them a small branch to each hold in their other hand. They each reached out and lit the branch from the candles on either side of Halling then Halling moved aside so they could light the Unity candle behind him together. When they were done, Halling took their branches and extinguished them as they prepared to say their vows together.

"I vow to treasure what is true, that I might touch whom I embrace: These things I promise I will do. And now, as we make one of two, a passage we cannot retrace, these things I promise I will do, because I love and cherish you."

"Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light.  
>I pledge to you my heart in tenderness and devotion. I will protect, support, and encourage you through life's joys and sorrows as we create a loving future. From this day forward our lives and souls will be intertwined forever, blessed in faith, filled with compassion, understanding and love. Let us make of our two lives, one life."<p>

John gave a small sigh of relief that he had remembered all the lines. Having Teyla say them with him was a definite bonus and he knew she wouldn't forget them. And now they were official both on his world and on hers. That also made him sigh, especially since the ceremony part was over and now he was pretty sure they could just celebrate.

He and Teyla turned around and they were surrounded by people embracing them and wishing them well. John just shook his head and nodded a lot because he never really was very good at these types of things. And Teyla was thanking everyone and being extremely gracious just like she always was and just like he knew she would be. Just another great reason for marrying her; she totally made up for his lack of social skills.

He felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down to see TJ almost looking scared at all the people rushing his parents. He automatically went to reach for him when he realized the scarf was still wrapped around his hand and that it was attached to Teyla. He pulled on the scarf and glanced at Teyla questioningly.

"Do we have to keep this on for the whole day?"

Teyla laughed daintily. "No, John, we may remove it now that the ceremony has finished."

"You're sure," he checked. He wanted to make sure their _Unity_ was good and solid and there weren't any loopholes.

Teyla nodded and removed the scarf herself, draping it around her neck. John finally reached down and picked up TJ and gave him a snuggle.

"Hey, Pal, did I tell you how good you've been the last few days. I know it's been a little crazy around here and you've had to do a lot of waiting but your Mom and I are real proud at what a big boy you've been through it all. Thank you."

Torren almost looked shy and John wondered if he was picking up his habit of being embarrassed by praise. But he got a big smile on his face at his Daddy's words then asked, "Daddy, why you and Mama had a starf on your hand?"

John moved a bit away from the crowds and sat on a nearby bench. "Well, it has something to do with your Mom and I being tied together, although I don't think we're going to be tied literally. I know we explained this before and it's probably confusing but your Mom and I just want to make promises to each other to always stay together and be here for each other."

Torren looked a bit nervous as he confirmed, "And you be here for me, too, wight?"

"Absolutely, Pal. We'll always be here for you, too," and he gave TJ a kiss on his head. "Although you do know that sometimes Mommy and Daddy have work that takes us away for a few days, right? And sometimes it will be necessary for you to stay with someone else that we know and trust."

Torren nodded his head and smiled. "Lite I stay with Unta Dabe and Auntie last night."

"Yeah, like that. And you know you'll be staying with them again tonight, right?"

"You and Mama doe away aden?" he asked with a bit of anxiety in his voice.

"No," John quickly assured him. "We're all staying right here in the village. But Mommy and I want to spend a little time … kissing each other and we figured you didn't want to sit and watch us."

Torren rolled his eyes and groaned. "Why you dotta tiss all da time?"

John chuckled and wondered how to answer this question. "I guess it's just a way for grownups to say how much they love each other. And I love your Mom a lot so I need to kiss her a lot."

Torren gave a big sigh and shook his head. "You so silly, Daddy. You needa just say 'I luh you, Mama'."

John pulled Torren in closer and told him, "I just like _showing _her. And I think she likes it, too. So is it okay if we do that while you stay with Uncle Dave and Auntie Julia?"

Torren looked like he still thought it was a silly thing to do but he nodded and answered, "Yup, Unta Dabe and Auntie let me seep in bed with them."

John chuckled and wondered how that went down and who was the one to give in and let him. Julia was very maternal but he figured Dave was a sucker for the cute little pout and big, brown, puppy dog eyes. Their kid was going to be one lucky kid.

As he thought that, Julia and Dave appeared before him and offered their congratulations. John stood up and gave them each an embrace.

"Thanks," he responded. "Uh, TJ was just telling me he got to sleep in bed with you guys last night. Or was it the last two nights?" His eyes gleamed with humor and they both looked sheepish.

"Well, he was without you both for a few days," Julia tried to make excuses then shifted the blame, "and _Dave_ thought he might feel safer if we were right there with him. You know in case he woke up in the middle of the night."

Dave just glared at her but accepted the blame and John figured he really _had _made the suggestion. Dave was getting to be an old softy when it came to family matters. But John knew that was a good thing. Maybe they had both managed to grow beyond what their Dad had been able to give them and give more. He hoped so.

John looked around and saw the Athosians had started pulling out all the food for the feast and everyone was sitting around starting to eat. John waved his hand at the tables and invited Dave and Julia to join in.

"The food's pretty good," John informed them, "especially as _Teyla _had nothing to do with making it."

"John Sheppard!" Teyla's voice rang out sternly from behind him and he closed his eyes and cringed when he realized Teyla had heard what he'd said.

Julia and Dave just started laughing as he turned to face his wife who was definitely _not_ laughing. They grabbed TJ from John's arms and moved to one of the tables to get some food. Dusty, Ann and Lorne were sitting there too.

"Oh, oh," Dusty observed, "Trouble in paradise already?"

They all glanced over to where Teyla was standing with her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face, although Dave seemed to think it wasn't as intense as it could be. John had on a cross between his sad, puppy dog face and his charming smile. But Teyla didn't seem to be buying it.

"John just made some comment about Teyla's cooking," Dave informed them.

"A negative comment by the looks of things," Lorne remarked. "And knowing the Colonel and how he feels about Teyla's cooking, he's probably in for it."

"But you do know Teyla's just milking it," Ann supplied. "She knows she's a horrible cook and she's the first one to admit it. But she does like to get mileage out of making Colonel Sheppard feel guilty when he actually verbalizes those thoughts."

The others all chuckled at the ploy and wondered what Teyla was striving to accomplish this time. Sure enough, within minutes John had her in his arms and was kissing her for forgiveness and ushering her to a table to get her some food.

"So what'd he do this time?" Ronon asked as he and Amelia sat down at the table and started dishing food onto their plates. His gaze had been in John's direction.

"Commented on Teyla's cooking," Julia filled in.

Ronon made a terrified face and said, "He'll be waiting on her for a few hours for that one. The sad thing is that Teyla really _is _a terrible cook. I've had to eat her stuff on too many missions and I was used to some pretty rancid stuff while I was on the run."

They all gave one last glance at John waiting on Teyla then settled to eat. Jack and Sam joined them a few minutes later, scooping food onto their plates.

"I hope we'll actually be able to eat this stuff," O'Neill complained. "I was really looking forward to the food from the other place. I'd heard it was great but then all hell broke loose and we never even got past the appetizers."

Sam gave him a patient smile. "You should be fine. John's got a few units of Marines patrolling the gate and the perimeter. Unofficially of course since this is a social event and not a military mission."

Julia got a coy look as she peeked at O'Neill. "Yeah, better not tell his boss or he could be in big trouble."

O'Neill just snickered. "Sheppard doesn't need any help getting in trouble, it just seems to find him."

"Hmm, like someone else I know," Sam mentioned airily.

Jack put his arm around Sam's shoulder and pulled her in close. "Seems to me I had someone right by my side when I got in lots of that trouble. You wouldn't happen to remember who that was, would you?"

Sam's eyes turned completely innocent and she shrugged, "Daniel, maybe. Or it could have been Teal'c, he's been known to cause a ruckus or two."

Jack just laughed and took another bite of his meal.

Dusty put her fork down and asked, "Does Woolsey know Sheppard's got some Marines here?"

Lorne nodded. "Yup, pretty much suggested it himself. But the Colonel didn't want to fill out any requisitions so he only took men who were off duty and volunteered. But he actually had to turn quite a few people away."

"Of course he did," Ann piped in. "No one wants to lose Sheppard again. Most of these guys remember what it was like when Armstrong was here and don't ever want to go back to something like that. Sheppard at the helm is the only way to go. He knows the ins and outs of Pegasus like nobody else."

"So you think I should keep him in this position?" O'Neill deadpanned while he looked at the others.

The military personnel just stared at him with almost horrified looks on their faces while Sam shook her head and gave Jack a poke in the side. "Stop teasing them. They're actually afraid you're serious."

Dusty continued to stare, "You're _not _serious, are you, Sir, because Colonel Sheppard is …"

"No," Jack chuckled. "Sheppard's proved himself more than a few times that he's in the right place. He doesn't always follow the rules or go by what's SOP but in this galaxy that can be an asset. When unexpected events happen, he seems to be able to adapt much better than most."

"And what he did with that Wraith Queen was unbelievable," Dusty enthused. "I honestly thought his head was gonna explode. But she never got _anything_ from him. You could tell she was more than a little frustrated."

"I've been known to get that way with him myself," Dave confessed.

"I know I wouldn't want to go through it," Sam added.

Dave looked a little troubled and admitted, "I actually _felt _her in my head before John started insulting her. She literally knocked me off my feet with just her thoughts. It was scary how she could just wander in and start looking around. I'm pretty sure she could have gotten everything I know right down to my locker combination at the Racquet Club. And I don't give that out to anybody, including Julia."

Julia just glared at him and crossed her arms but remained silent. Dave gave her a crooked grin reminiscent of something John would do.

"Sheppard's definitely better than most," Lorne repeated O'Neill's earlier words then rolled his eyes and said, "Like Armstrong. No offense to the man but he did _not _get what really needed to be done here." He looked over at O'Neill and inquired, "Sir, if you don't mind my asking, what exactly happened to Colonel Armstrong after we found his little spies?"

O'Neill gave a huge sigh. "In a nutshell he was drummed out of the military without his pension. We did that in lieu of giving him a dishonorable discharge and serving time. The man did put in over twenty-five years and a good deal of it was worthy service. But I know there are some who are now digging through his military file with a fine tooth comb looking for anything else. I think they should just drop it and let the man go fish somewhere."

"Bet he's not too happy," Dusty offered. "I remember him talking about that pension a few times and how he was going to spend it."

Sam shook her head. "No, I don't imagine he is very happy but he's lucky the SGC wanted to keep what he did quiet so they just gave him a little push out the door."

"I think they should have shot him," Ronon growled. "Sheppard and Teyla were a mess when they found out what was happening. I don't like to see my friends hurt like that."

"But they survived that and then this last fiasco," Ann pointed out, "and now they are happily married, on two different worlds and things will be much better. I hope."

"Yeah," Amelia said, as she poured some of her wine into a bowl filled with cake and fruit. "Don't say anything too loud, though, you'll jinx them."

"What are you doing?" Julia asked as she saw Amelia mixing a few things together. "Is that some special wedding dish?"

Amelia looked around nervously then back to the bowl in front of her. "No, it's just some Ruus wine that I'm soaking some fruit and cake in. I plan on giving it to McKay. Chuck said that if I get him drunk and take some embarrassing pictures, he'd cover any night duties I have for a month. This wine has quite a kick to it. McKay usually doesn't touch the stuff but I thought if I could get him to imbibe a bit in a different way, maybe it would work."

"I like when you don't have night duty," Ronon chuckled and offered to help. "I'll go give him some right now." And he took the bowl and everyone saw McKay dig right into the cake and fruit. Amelia started putting together another bowl with some of the rice like food and pour in a large dose of the wine.

"That one's mine," Dusty claimed and then everyone got into the swing of things. Jack and Sam mixed some wine in with the spread for the bread and Ann soaked some of the braised meat in it for a while and the vegetables got a little wine sauce added and one by one they sauntered over to McKay.

Mostly they just seemed like they were eating the stuff themselves but then they would make it look like it was the best dish in the world and offer him some. And, not surprising, he would always take what was offered when the person said they'd get more for themselves and he could just have it. Carson was sitting with Rodney and Keller and seemed to noticed the parade of food but when he saw the group who was doing it, he just remained silent and let them continue.

Of course the funny thing was that Jennifer was tasting quite a bit of this stuff herself and soon enough the two of them were being quite silly and wandered off to sit by themselves and giggle. Carson glanced back at the guilty party and gave them a thumbs up.

Several Athosians brought out instruments and began to play some music and John and Teyla were pulled to their feet and sent to the area cleared away for dancing. John looked a bit uncomfortable as Teyla led him through some choreographed steps while surrounded by many of their friends.

Lucky for him, though, it only lasted a short while then others were allowed to join in. Jennifer managed to pull Rodney into the circle where the dancers were and Rodney, surprisingly, didn't object. Amelia and Ronon figured they needed to get him drunk more often. And Amelia made sure to sneak a few pictures when she saw Rodney and Jennifer in a prolonged lip lock right out in public. They knew Rodney wouldn't be able to continue his teasing of Sheppard about his drunken make out session last month with Teyla without being harassed right back. And the two decided a prolonged lip lock wasn't a bad idea and moved to the edge of the dancers to practice that skill themselves.

As the hour wore on, Dave and Julia sought out Torren who had been hanging out with Halling and Jinto. John had introduced them all earlier and they asked the man where they would be staying that night.

"I have put you in the tent that is usually designated for Sheppard and Teyla when they come. But tonight they will stay in the specially erected Unity tent. It is a bit farther outside the circle of tents to add a degree of privacy for the new couple. I have put your bags in this tent and will show you where it is when you are ready."

He looked down at the little boy who was rubbing his eyes but kept insisting he wasn't tired. "It looks like someone could use some sleep. It is much past his regular time to retire."

"Come on, Buddy," Dave called to Torren and held out his hands to pick him up. "Let's go say good night to your Mom and Dad. Auntie Julia is really tired but she hasn't been here before and is a bit nervous. Do you think you could lay down with her so she feels more comfortable?"

Torren tried to hide the yawn that crept across his face and nodded. "Yup, I tan."

They walked over to where John was sitting with Teyla next to the large fire that was burning. The music and dancing was starting to slow down on the other side of the fire pit. Torren ran up to his parents and jumped into Teyla's lap.

"Hi, sweetheart," she said and looked up at Dave and Julia. "Are you preparing to go to sleep for the night?"

"Yup," he replied and rubbed his eyes again. "I needa mate Auntie feel better 'tause she not been here before."

Teyla's eyes twinkled at the slight deception that was being played on her son. "That is a wonderful thing you are doing. I would like to get ready to sleep myself. It has been a long day."

Torren rolled his eyes and told her, "But you dotta doe tiss Daddy first, den you doe to bed, otay."

Teyla was very amused at her son's version of what she and John would be doing tonight. She pulled Torren in close and gave him a kiss. "Good night, wonderful boy. I will see you in the morning."

Torren kissed her back then John reached over and grabbed him for a few playful kisses and a big hug. "Night, Pal. Be good for Uncle Dave and Auntie Julia. Don't wake them up too early tomorrow okay. If I'm up early enough I'll come and get you." John's voice got softer as he teased, "Depends on how many times I have to kiss your Mom tonight. How many times do you think I should?"

Torren thought about it for a second then held up all the fingers on one hand and said, "Eight, you needa tiss Mama eight times, otay."

John stood up and handed TJ back to Dave with another kiss to his forehead. He then looked at Dave and nodded, "Thanks for taking him again. Appreciate it."

"He's my nephew and now it's official so we're happy to do it. Now you and Teyla should probably get started if you're gonna _kiss _each other eight times tonight." Dave chuckled at the thought and said good night to Teyla as well. Julia gave them each hugs and kisses and they followed Halling to their tent.

John reached his hand down for Teyla to take and pulled her to her feet. "I think we should take Dave's advice. I mean kissing you eight times could take a while. Better get started now or we might not finish tonight. Can't have that now, can we?"

Teyla looked back at the others who were still dancing and singing around the fire and followed along behind John. They all seemed very happy and quite entertained. She was sure no one would even miss them.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.


	16. Chapter 16

_***warning for those with delicate sensitivities: this chapter is pure unadulterated smut. (can smut really be pure, though?)***_

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.  
>John made sure the flap of the canvas was nice and tightly closed as he and Teyla moved into the Unity Tent. The candles they had used from the ceremony had already been brought in here and were still lit. Luckily they were very big, tall candles and were in no danger of burning out anytime soon. But that was all the light there was and John thought it was plenty. Teyla in flickering candle light was one of the most stimulating things he'd ever experienced.<p>

The tent itself was not large but it was sufficient. John looked around and saw the rough hewn bed on one side covered in furs and quilts. There was a bowl on a pedestal with a jug of water nearby. And then there were two stools near the end of the bed with what looked like a sand timer on the table next to it. He looked curiously at Teyla who seemed to be laughing at the items.

"Halling thinks he is funny," she told John. "Not many people participate in the Unity ceremony but those who do often also participate in another ritual and he has provided the materials for this one as well."

John's eyes narrowed and he asked, "And this ritual isn't one you really _want_ to participate in, I take it?"

Teyla took in a deep breath and replied, "Actually it could be very interesting. I am not sure you would wish to join in. But _perhaps_ you would."

"Why don't you tell me about it and let _me _decide," John offered.

"Okay," Teyla answered and moved to stand in between the two stools. "It is thought that those who wish to join their souls together should learn all they can of each other. It was felt the best way to do that was to explore each other through the senses, one at a time."

John's eyes turned interested. "So we touch and taste and smell each other? I'm good with that."

Teyla chuckled. "The ritual has _explicit_ instructions that must be carried out in order. The united couple must first start with hearing. They simply speak to each other of their relationship and what they enjoy from the other for a specific period of time. Then they may move on to sight, smell, taste and touch being the last one. As each sense is explored the couple is allowed to use the new sense as well as any others they have already explored. Each partner is given their own time to explore the other during each sense. Then the other partner is given a turn. Only when the final sense has been explored are they allowed to consummate their Unity."

John picked up the timer and asked, "So is this for the whole thing or for each sense?" He estimated the timer to be about fifteen minutes tops.

"Each partner must use their sense until the sand has run out. Then the timer is flipped and the other has a chance to start. And traditionally the female is allowed to go first."

"Of course, wouldn't have it any other way. Any other rules of this game I need to know about."

Teyla gave John a small glare. "It is not considered a game, John. It is an opportunity for a couple to truly explore the one they have chosen to spend eternity with. And the rules specifically state the participants will not use a sense that has not been explored yet. That means _no touching_ until the very end."

"Well, no touching with the hands," John pointed out. "But it's kind of hard to taste without touching you with my tongue or my mouth." John's breath got really shaky at this comment and he was thinking he really wanted to perform this ritual. He was sure it was probably very important to Teyla he tried to convince himself.

"Then you wish to participate in the Exploration of the Senses?"

John gave a quick nod.

Teyla's eyes twinkled. "Very well. Although I should also tell you that where the first sense, hearing, is done fully clothed, the others are required to be finished with no barriers whatsoever."

"You and me, naked? I'm not seeing a problem there, Teyla."

Teyla just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Are you sure you did not know of this beforehand and you convinced Halling to set this up?"

"If I had known I would have left the party a few hours ago."

"Very well. If you have a seat on the stool we may begin," Teyla invited.

John waved his hand at the stool across from him and said, "Ladies first."

Teyla sat down and John followed suit. She took a moment to compose herself then flipped the sand timer and looked at John.

"John Sheppard, where do I even begin?" She smiled at him and when it looked like he was going to say something she shook her head and warned, "It is _my_ turn and you may not participate other than to hear what I have to say."

"Now, when I first met you I was very perplexed. You were vastly different from any man I'd ever met before and that intrigued me. You were handsome, yes, in a roguish sort of way and you had a smile that oozed charm. I was willing to give you a chance to prove yourself to me and my people, and I was not disappointed. But the first time I thought of you as someone I might want to get to know romantically was very shortly after we met. When you put my necklace back on me, you briefly touched my skin and I felt a current run through me that I had never truly encountered before. I hoped I would be able to explore that further."

"Unfortunately the Wraith stopped those thoughts and when I was returned to my people, there was much to do. You asked me to be on your team and I was very pleased to be able to work so closely with you. I believe I was still hoping for a chance to explore what could potentially be between us. But I will not rehash our inability to communicate our feelings properly during that time. That is past."

"I will instead tell you what I have discovered about you that caused me to fall so deeply in love with you. First, your loyalty; to your people and then to mine. Second, the trust you gave to me so completely and the fact that you defended me so vehemently when we had not known each other for much time. And you took my side even against your own people. You will never understand how much that meant to me; how deeply you ingrained yourself in my heart with that action."

"As we continued our friendship you always treated me as one of you even though many of your people did not. You taught me many things about your world and helped me to gain enjoyment out of them, even if I did not always understand them. You showed bravery in every situation and even when injured yourself you always showed concern for those around you."

"As the years progressed I began to realize you were an incredibly unique individual and I fell deeper in love with you. And I realized also that we had many things in common. We both would do anything for our friends and family but we also tried incredibly hard to keep any fear or distress from showing to others, perhaps fearing to be seen as weak and needing to be strong for them."

"We both also pushed aside thoughts of romance for the better good of Atlantis so that we could focus on what was important. And we would do anything, including risking our life or even giving up our life if it meant that someone else would live. And you proved that far too often on my account."

Teyla looked over at the timer and saw she only had a short while left. "But the thing that made me truly want you in my life for all time was the way you have treated Torren. From the start you never held it against him that he was fathered by someone else. And knowing how you felt about me for so long, you could easily have despised him for who he was. But you did not. You treated him well from the first moment you set eyes on him and took him under your care to help us escape from Michael's ship."

Teyla gave John a smile that reached all the way to her eyes. "And now you treat him as your own and provide him with as much love as any father would to their own flesh and blood. This has meant more to me than I could ever say, John Sheppard. You have given my son two parents who care deeply for him and have truly made him _**our **_son. My love for you grows stronger with each passing day and as I think about the child I now carry within me, my love swells even greater."

She took a deep breath as she noticed the last grains of sand trickle through the timer. She glanced lovingly at John and said, "My time has ended and now you may turn the timer and begin while I listen."

John took a second to process what Teyla had said then flipped the timer over and sat back. "Wow, I'm not sure I can really outdo that," and at Teyla's face he held up his hands and defended, "Okay, it's not a competition, I know. But if you haven't figured out I can be a little competitive as times."

Teyla just smiled letting him know she understood but nodding for him to continue. John chuckled. "I'm not gonna get away with stalling, am I?"

Teyla shook her head and continued to sit patiently. John took a deep breath and finally began. "Teyla Emmagen Sheppard. Yep, that's right, you get to take my last name if you want it. You never really gave your opinion on that but I just wanted to let you know I would be extremely honored if you would share it with me. You mean everything to me, Teyla and I just want to say now how sorry I am that I never said anything sooner."

"I think my first experience with you wasn't that different from yours. The first time I saw you I was amazed at your poise and leadership and how you sized up Sumner in just a few seconds. It made me want to earn your respect and maybe a little more. I also felt the little current running through my fingers when I touched your neck, and it was no accident that I did. Truthfully I wanted to touch even more of you but I figured I needed to behave where we'd just met."

"Saving my people from the Wraith was a huge part of why I came to the rescue but you were a large part of that, too. I wanted to continue to discover what and who you were. And for many years you were my best friend, Teyla and I wouldn't have had that any other way. I'm actually glad we didn't just jump into a sexual relationship right away because those types of relationships have never been very successful for me and I want this relationship to last forever. And you mean more to me than any other woman I've ever been with and I know I would fight to the death to make sure we're together always."

"As for what I love about you, Teyla, I'm not sure there's enough time in the day for me to name them all, never mind that little hour glass. But I will say you are the most amazing woman I've ever met. You are so strong in so many ways, physically and emotionally. And the funny thing is that I've never felt threatened or emasculated by the fact that you can beat the crap out of me. I'm actually very proud of you and all your accomplishments."

John looked down at his hands then back up to see Teyla smiling at him with a slight sheen of moisture in her eyes. He smiled back. "And see this is something else I love about you. You are so strong, Teyla, yet you still have these incredible emotions inside you that try to peek out every now and then. Although I suppose being pregnant we're gonna see them more _now _than _then._ But it's okay, I think I can handle it. I hope I can handle it and you have permission to smack me on the side of the head if I don't seem sensitive enough to your needs. It's not my greatest asset and I really do need work in that area."

"So that brings me to the fact that you accept me for who I am, with all my warts and failings and insecurities. You know I'm not very good at talking about my feelings but for some reason you can get me to say so much more than I would ever even think of doing with someone else. Maybe I'm just so comfortable with you that I don't feel at all awkward talking to you. And it doesn't hurt that you can pretty much read my mind so I don't always have to tell you what I'm afraid of or thinking. But you never judge me because of what I'm thinking either, you just allow me to feel that way. And I couldn't love you more."

John looked as the last of the sand moved through the center of the timer and he rushed out, "Oh and I love the way you walk." This was accompanied by the biggest grin Teyla had ever seen on him.

She gave a chuckle and asked, "Are you ready to move on to the sense of sight?"

John wiggled his eyebrows a bit and said, "This is where we get to look at each other naked, right?"

Teyla gave a patient sigh and pursed her lips. "The purpose of this ritual is not to just view each other without clothes but to truly explore every aspect of your partner's body so that when the unity is finally consummated each partner is able to provide the ultimate in sensations for the other. This can only be achieved by exploring the form of your partner through each sense."

John just smiled and Teyla knew he did not really care why they were doing it just as long as he got to see her naked. And eventually have sex with her.

John lifted his hands and questioned, "So do we just both strip down for this part or is there some rule about it?"

"One partner will disrobe first while the other explores their body using only their sight. The partners may now speak and ask questions or make comments if they please. Would you like me to disrobe first and you can begin the sight exploration?"

"Silly question, Teyla, do I want you to disrobe? Honey, I'd have you walk around naked all day if it wouldn't distract me and everyone else around. I can't think of any nicer sight."

Teyla blushed at the compliment then stood and began unbuckling the straps on her dress. John put on a pout and commented, "Oh, I was hoping I'd get a chance to undo those. They've been teasing me all day."

"I am sorry, John, it is not allowed but I promise you I will wear this again just so you may undo the straps."

John was satisfied with that and continued watching as Teyla got the last strap unbuckled. It was all that was holding the dress together and as she began to open it, John took a deep breath wondering what sort of lingerie she'd have on today. He'd gotten so much enjoyment from untying the little bows on her panties last night and it reminded him of the night on the lawn at Dave's house when he'd first given Teyla such pleasure.

Teyla pulled the sides apart and John's breath sucked in even deeper. She had _nothing _on underneath at all! His eyes got wide and he panted, "You had nothing on at all under that all day. It's a good thing I didn't know that because I never would have made it through the ceremony. I would have just thrown you against a table or something and had my way with you."

Teyla shrugged the dress off and draped it on the end of the bed. Then she flipped the timer over as she pondered, "I wonder what Rodney would have said about _that_? He seems to get distressed when we simply _kiss_ in public."

John stood up to move closer to Teyla and responded, "Yeah, but he seemed to be doing a bit of public smooching himself tonight. I'll have to remind him of that."

Teyla sat down on the stool and hooked her feet on the bottom rung. She then placed her hands daintily in her lap. John thought she looked like she was posing for an art school class. He was glad she wasn't. He never wanted anyone else to see this view except him.

His eyes moved over her mesmerizing form and he wasn't sure how he could ever verbalize how beautiful she was. But he guessed he should try.

"I guess I'll just start from the top and work my way down. Seems sensible, right?"

Teyla just smiled allowing him to explore the way he wished.

"I love your hair and the unique color it is, especially when you're out in the sun and the highlights just shine. But I also love when you have it all pulled up with just a few little pieces hanging down exposing your neck. I kind of feel like you're inviting me to come along and take a nibble. Which brings me to how much I love your neck…"

And now he scowled a bit because her neck was still all red and bruised from the leather strap she'd had around it. Teyla shook her head and gently scolded, "No, John, let us put all that behind us. We are here right now to focus on the positive aspects of each other and explore our bodies. Nothing more."

John sighed but went right back to looking at her. "You have an exquisitely beautiful face, Teyla. Your eyes are very exotic and your nose is small and straight and your lips are so delicious that I really have a hard time keeping myself from taking a sample throughout the day."

Teyla's tongue peeked out to wet her lips and John mimicked the action. "Yeah, that tongue is pretty special, too. I love how feisty it gets whenever mine goes in for a little fun. And I love how it moves over certain parts of me when we're in the middle of making love."

John lowered himself to kneel in front of Teyla and stared at her ample chest. "Now this, Teyla, definitely one of my favorite parts, too. Guess I have a lot of favorite parts on you. But your breasts are so beautiful. They're full and round and I really love when your perfect little nipples start to pucker and cry out for attention. Kind of like they're doing now," he grinned at the reaction he was getting from her.

"And then you have such a tiny little waist and your stomach is so flat it absolutely astonishes me." He really took the opportunity to study her abdomen and felt a thrill course through him when he realized that it would begin to expand soon and fill Teyla with their child.

"Even with my stretch marks?" Teyla teased.

John nodded, "Especially with your stretch marks. And I can't wait for it to start growing and getting fuller with our baby. I remember when you let me feel Torren move inside you, that was unbelievable and such a rush even though he wasn't mine. I can't wait for that again and hope you know I plan on touching your belly as often as you'll let me once this kid starts moving around."

"This is your child, too, John, I would be pleased to have you feel its movements as I do. It is, as you say, an incredible experience and I am glad I am able to go through it again."

John continued to move his eyes over her body taking note of the scar on her stomach from the shrapnel she'd gotten lodged there. He noted a few other small scars that in no way diminished her beauty. But he knew he didn't have much time left so he sat back on the stool and crossed his arms.

"So I can ask for things, right?"

"Yes," Teyla nodded curiously.

John quirked his mouth and said, "Okay, I want you to pull your hair up off your neck. It always gives me such a thrill when you do that. It pushes your chest out and gets me all hot and bothered, not that the sight of you sitting here naked before me isn't doing that also."

Teyla gave an impish smile and ran her hands through her hair then lifted them to the back of her head to pile her hair on top and then left them there. She loved seeing John so worked up and bothered and hoped he could last until they finished the ritual.

"Anything else you would like me to do, John?" Teyla asked her voice husky with desire.

"I really want to touch you, Teyla but I know I can't, not yet. Any suggestions for me?"

"Where would you like to touch me? Perhaps I could do it for you?" She moved her hands down her neck then to her breasts and massaged them as his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Oh, God, yes!" John breathed out shakily. "And the nipples, can you do something with them?"

Teyla obliged and twisted her thumb and forefingers around the peaks and pulled gently while still caressing the rest of the mounds. Her head fell slightly back and her breathing picked up as she continued stoking her desire. Her hands moved down her torso to her hips then back up to caress her breasts again. John wasn't sure he would last much watching her do this but he only had a short time left.

"Teyla," the word quivered from his lips. "Keep moving those hands down and move your legs apart, please."

His eyes watched intensely as her lips twitched and she complied. "Whatever would you like me to do now, John?"

John swallowed hard and nodded as Teyla's hands ran over the juncture of her thighs then back up to her chest then back to her hips and legs again.

"Is there any place special you would like me to touch, John," Teyla hissed between her teeth.

"Move your hands right to the center, Teyla," John instructed and Teyla followed to the letter. "Now move inside just a tiny bit, then back out again. Tell me what it feels like."

Teyla followed his orders and her breathing came even quicker as her fingers dipped inside her core and then slid out again. "It is very hot and wet and slick and I can feel intense heat as I stroke myself here. I believe you would appreciate this however we must both wait until later. And now your time has expired and it is my turn."

John's disappointment was evident in his groan and pout. He could have sat watching her caress herself all night. Well, maybe a lot longer, he knew at some point he'd want to join in.

She looked at the sand timer and her shaking hand reached for it. "You may disrobe now, John, and I will turn the timer as soon as you are ready."

John let out a shaky breath and started unbuttoning his shirt. When that was on the end of the bed he removed his shoes, socks and pants. He looked at her when he was just in his boxers and she nodded and waited until he'd removed them then flipped the timer.

John looked a bit apprehensive, knowing what he'd just had her do. "You aren't gonna ask me to do the same type of thing are you, cause I don't think it's as erotic when a guy does it?"

"No, John," she assured him and walked closer to his stool. "I think I will merely enjoy looking at you and taking inventory."

And that's just what she did. She took note of his hair and his neck which was very attractive from the back for some reason and then she told him how much she liked his strong shoulders and arms.

"But I really love your chest, John. I must agree with Sora on that one. And I have heard many other women on base discuss how nice it is. Not too overly muscular like some of the pumped up Marines nor too flabby like some of the scientists or even too skinny or frail. And I especially love the amount of hair that covers it. It is a good amount as well; certainly enough to appear very masculine without seeming apelike. And I will confess to enjoying the feel of running my fingers through it, although I would imagine you have figured that out by now."

John looked confused. "How do other women on base know what my chest looks like? It's not like I run around without a shirt on very often, unlike those muscle bound Marines."

"No, you do not. But last year when you were recovering at Dave's house and I visited, I took some video of you. One of the clips was you in the pool and you pulled yourself out to sit on the steps. Rodney got his hands on it and showed it to those present at movie night. I am afraid after that someone managed to make several copies of you sitting on the edge of the pool. These pictures circulate among the women from time to time."

John looked horrified but didn't bother saying anything. He knew how the people on the base were and if he made a stink about it the pictures would circulate even more. He saw Teyla continue to move around him and peer at his chest and his side and then move to his arms and back.

She stood up and requested, "John, could you stand up please and take a step away from the stool?"

John did as asked and Teyla sat back on her stool and asked that he rotate slowly. As he did, Teyla gazed at his back side and gave a groan. "You also have an extremely attractive backside, John. Your waist is trim and your hips very slim and you are lean in all areas yet your backside is very muscled as are your legs. Apparently all the running you do has given them this appearance. I do not disapprove. But I do fear my time is up. You may turn the timer and begin exploring through the sense of smell."

John gave a crooked grin and responded, "Guess it's a good thing we spent so long in that big tub this morning, huh. Doing this after a ten mile hike might not be the best timing."

John moved closer than ever to Teyla and asked, "So I'm guessing my nose can touch you. I won't be able to smell much from far away."

Teyla just nodded and John started by putting his nose in her hair and taking in a deep breath. "Your hair always smells so good, Teyla. And _you_ always smell so good." John moved his nose down Teyla's neck along her jaw line and up her cheek.

He was using his sense of smell but he was also essentially caressing her with his nose and he could tell the fact that he was finally touching her in some way was causing even more desire to pool inside her. His nose stopped to rest on hers and then continued to her other cheek and then down to her other shoulder where it continued along her arms.

He moved it down to her hand then back up her arm to cross her chest and caress her breast with it. He nudged her erect nipple with his nose then circled it and moved over to share with the other mound. He spent some time here and then a bit more time with his nose pressed into her abdomen and then her navel.

When he saw the sand continuing to flow through the glass he moved back slightly and looked up at Teyla and requested, "I need you to move your legs aside so I can explore them individually."

Teyla put her hands on the stool behind her and opened her legs allowing John to kneel between them. He moved his face and placed his nose on her right knee and slowly moved up until he was exploring that hot, slick, wet place Teyla had described to him earlier. The smell of her hot and ready for him made him close his eyes attempting to gain some control over his masculine extremity. He gave one more nudge and heard Teyla sigh as she saw the last grains of sand fall.

Teyla's breathing was harsh as she stated, "It is my turn now," and she subjected John to a similar exploration spending much time on his chest and male nipples and his back and neck. She had almost laughed at his groans when she had explored his manliness. By the time she was done, John's hands were clenched into fists and he was shaking.

Teyla picked up the timer and handed it to John with deep desire shining from her eyes. "It is now time to explore through the sense of taste. Do you think you are ready?"

John's eyes looked pained as he took the timer from her and flipped it over. "Not sure I'm gonna make it through this, Teyla. This is a little more intense than I originally thought, especially as we have to retain so much control. And the no touching thing is really killing me. But I'm ready for this part, are you?"

Teyla couldn't do much more than give a tiny nod as John's mouth descended on hers. He started out gentle, simply skimming his lips over hers but with his time constraints he knew he couldn't take too long on any one thing.

He ran his tongue along the rim of her lips and when her mouth opened in passion it quickly thrust inside, taking possession of her tongue. Their tongues sparred for a while then John ghosted across her cheek to move to her neck, just carefully kissing where the redness was. He spent a bit more time on the back of her neck, especially on the one spot he knew made her shiver with delight. He nibbled and licked and sucked until tiny whimpers erupted from her mouth.

He then moved down the front of her, exploring the soft mounds that had tantalized him earlier when he could only look. Now he could finally taste. And he did. His mouth traveled along and his tongue found her ready peaks and lavished them with the attention they so deserved. Teyla began squirming on the stool and John continued with his ministrations as he suckled on her breast then moved to the other. He knew they needed equal time.

But knowing his time was limited he trailed his tongue down her stomach and investigated her navel then slid lower and Teyla's legs moved without him even asking this time. His mouth moved along her inner thigh as Teyla leaned back on the stool, her pelvis pushing toward him. He accepted the invitation graciously.

John felt his shaft twitch in yearning as he kneeled in front of Teyla and looked at the center of her desire right there in front of him. His mouth moved closer and his tongue started licking and exploring around her soft folds. He could hear Teyla's breathing pick up and see her thighs quiver in anticipation. He continued his erotic torture and knew Teyla was getting close to the edge.

"Teyla," John whispered quietly, "put your hands down there and open yourself up even more so I can try and get inside."

Teyla did as she was asked, her hands holding apart her soft folds of skin and John moved in. His tongue circled the opening then pushed and entered her to move back and forth. Teyla gasped and he felt her legs drape over his shoulders and pull him in closer. He continued to lick and stroke with his tongue and lips and Teyla's cries came louder and stronger. Her legs clenched on his head and held it close to her and he felt her whole body shudder as her cries escalated and then subsided.

With the release of his head, John sat back and gazed up at Teyla who was still quivering with aftershocks. He looked over at the time keeper and noticed the sand had all fallen and he wasn't sure exactly when it had ended. Apparently Teyla had not been keeping track so diligently this time. Maybe because she had other things on her mind.

Teyla stood on wobbly legs and lowered herself to the bed saying, "I think I will need a few minutes before I can continue to my turn. Is that acceptable, John?"

John leaned back on his stool and looked at his wife, now reclining on the bed, her chest heaving with exertion. He knew he wouldn't have any problem just watching her this way. It was hardly a burden.

"Take all the time you need, Teyla. I'm not going anywhere." He poured himself a glass of water and sat slowly drinking it while his eyes remained on Teyla's very satisfied nude form.

Several minutes later Teyla managed to pull herself up and move to flip the timer. She directed her intense gaze at John and moved closer. John wondered what kind of ride he was in for or if Teyla just planned on teasing him for the time that was hers.

She started as he did, with her lips kissing his. It was definitely interesting trying to do this with their hands behind their back but it was also sort of fun. Teyla then began nibbling on John's neck and shoulders and moved down his torso. John began to breath heavier when he saw which direction her lips were going in.

Teyla skimmed her lips and tongue down John's legs then back up again as she requested, "John, I believe I will need your assistance. You are quite rigid and full yet I wish for you to hold yourself still while I continue the exploration of taste right here." And she stared impishly at his erect member.

"Okay," John breathed out and took hold of his shaft as he watched her tongue lick her lips in preparation.

That tongue then approached the tip of him and licked around the edge and the soft part. John closed his eyes at the sensations that were shooting through him. Her tongue continued to follow the firm erection down to where his hand held it still for her. She moved back to the tip and slid her entire mouth around him then slid slowly back off again only to repeat the action again and again.

John clenched his teeth at the sight of Teyla arousing him. She would lick his tip then surround his entire shaft a few times them move to licking and sucking on the end. His thighs were shaking after a few minutes of this and he thrust in and out of her mouth, her tongue doing things to him that were driving him to the brink.

He glanced at the glass timer and noticed all the sand was just about at the bottom and he debated telling her or letting her finish him off. But they still had the sense of touch to accomplish and he knew he didn't want to be completely sated before he could enjoy that. He eased himself from her mouth and moved to get the timer.

Teyla stood up and gave him a sensual smile. "This is the last task, John. We may now touch. Or actually you may touch me. I am still required to wait until the time is mine."

John grinned at the thought of finally touching her. He drank a bit more from his water and offered her some, too. She took it and finished off the glass then replaced it on the table, gazing at John slyly.

"I take it you're ready for me to go again," John surmised from her look.

Teyla's answer was simply a deep breath then she sat back on the stool. John took no time in standing in front of her. "I can use all my senses now, right?"

"Yes," Teyla replied, "However we may not engage in intercourse yet. That may only be done once all senses have been explored by both partners."

"Fair enough," John nodded and slid his hands through her hair to cup her head. He moved his lips to hers and proceeded to kiss her in a mind blowing passion that had her reeling in delight. Teyla continued to feel the waves of sensation as John moved his lips to her neck and felt his hands caress down her back and over her bottom. He lowered himself slightly and moved his hands to cover her breasts and she tried to keep herself calm as his thumbs flicked her already sensitive and alert nipples. John spent many minutes playing there then stood up and pulled her so her back was to his chest and she was leaning against him. His hands continued to caress her from her neck to her thighs and he finally sat on the stool with her completely in his lap. He spread her legs to fall on either side of his and his fingers angled toward her core. She felt frustrated that she was still unable to touch him so she kept her hands running over her own body as her head fell back against his shoulder.

John had his lips on the side of Teyla's neck and he watched as she caressed herself and his desire grew even stronger. He didn't realize that was even possible. He let his own fingers slide in and out of her hot, moist center and her own hands grew frenzied but then started to slow.

He saw Teyla look at the sand then pull herself out of his grip. "As much as I am enjoying this, it is now my turn to touch you and I have been waiting for this for some time. When I am through we will both be free to explore the other in any way we choose. But for my turn you may not touch me yet."

Teyla stood in front of John and just stared at his body from head to his chest down lower and then back up again. "I do enjoy looking at you, John. You are extremely pleasing to the eye. And to the touch as well."

And her hands moved to his shoulders where she ran them slowly along his skin and then down his strong arms to his hands that could be so gentle with her. She took a step closer and moved inside the V of John's legs. She placed her hands on his chest and played for a while among the hair and dog tags gently touching the wounds made by Sora's knife. She then wrapped them around his neck so she could move in to kiss his lips.

She loved kissing him. And she loved it when he kissed her. He seemed to know just what she wanted and needed and he made it so playful yet so erotic. She kissed along his cheek then to his nose and eyebrows then forehead in the sweetest of gestures. She ran her hands though his hair and laughed as it stood even straighter than usual, not unlike another part of his anatomy that was pushing against her stomach at the moment.

She supposed she should give that some attention as well, although it certainly had its fair share while she was exploring the sense of taste. Her hand slipped in between their bodies and fondled his erection and she knew John was just barely keeping it in check. His hands were clenched at his sides and she understood the desire to stroke back along your partner's skin.

She traveled her hands along his firm legs and reveled in the feel of the coarse hair that covered them. He was so manly in every way and he made her feel so feminine. But in their case she knew it did not mean that either was less or more than the other, just two parts of a whole.

Her hands moved back to his manhood but she could see John's eyes fixated on the sand in the glass. When the last grain was down, he stood up and said, "Okay, time's up for the senses. Now we can really get down to business."

Teyla chuckled at his statement but asked, "You still wish to have more? Did you not enjoy the exploration ritual?"

"It was amazing, Teyla, there's no doubt. It definitely built things up and let you focus on just one thing at a time but now I think I'm ready for the culmination of all of it. You?"

Teyla looked coyly over her shoulder as she walked to the bed and slinked into the middle of it. "Would you care to culminate _here_?"

John chuckled at her wording and crawled across the bed until he was looming over her. "It's seems like a _very_ good place to culminate."

His head lowered and captured her lips and her hands pulled at his head. They began using all their senses and remembered the pleasure from each one as they kissed and touched and slid their hands over the other and continued explorations that had been cut short due to the timer. And when they were both breathing harshly and more than ready to explode, John caressed her legs until they opened for him and he positioned himself near her femininity.

He dipped his head for another kiss as he pushed inside her and paused to allow her time to adjust to his engorged size. But it was barely a second before her hips started gyrating and John joined in the rhythm, whispering words of love in her ear.

"John!" Teyla whimpered and threw her head back in ecstasy as he thrust into her over and over sending her over the edge. He gave one last thrust and felt himself fall right alongside her.

"God, Teyla!" the cry was torn from his throat as they both fell back to earth after shattering into little pieces. John quickly pulled her close and turned on his side, absorbing her beauty.

He pressed his lips to hers gently and whispered, "I love you, Teyla. Thank you for becoming my wife. I promise I'll do everything in my power to be a good husband. And if I do something wrong, promise me you'll let me know. I don't ever want to take the chance of losing you."

Teyla snuggled closer as John pulled a quilt over both of them. "I love you also, and wish to always be by your side. I think you know I will speak my mind with you, John, so you need not fear. We will walk this path together and navigate any difficulties as one."

John spooned up behind Teyla and stuck his nose in her neck. "I'll have to remember to thank Halling in the morning. That was quite an experience. But now I'm beat and I can't think of anything nicer than falling asleep with you in my arms."

Teyla burrowed in deeper and sighed with contentment. "You may take a short rest, John. But do not forget, you still need to_ kiss_ me seven more times tonight."

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.


	17. epilogue

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

"Hi sweetie," John called out as he walked into their quarters after his shift had ended. "We having dinner in the mess hall tonight?"

TJ came running out to meet him with his usual enthusiasm. "Hi Daddy, Mama made dinner so we eatin' here."

John caught the boy as he launched into the air and made a face as he asked, "What'd she make, anything good?"

"We havin' pastetti and meatballs," Torren answered and wiggled to get down.

John gave him a kiss, placed him on the floor and moved to where Teyla was stirring a pot. Spaghetti and meatballs were usually safe as Teyla got the meatballs premade from the mess and she'd actually managed to figure out how to boil spaghetti without overcooking it. Of course she carefully used a timer but whatever helped her in making the food palatable.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, planting a kiss on her neck and rubbing his hands over her slightly rounded belly. It had been three months since they'd gotten married and Teyla was starting to show. He couldn't have been happier or prouder.

Pretty much everybody on base now knew, although he was fairly certain they had all known since the Sora/Shiana event. Apparently someone from that day had snitched. His money was on Rodney. Although he figured it was more a matter of 'open mouth, insert foot' in his case. Rodney really couldn't keep a secret no matter how much he tried.

But it was fine. The troops had all been so sweet to Teyla, making sure she had everything she needed and that she didn't have to do too much extraneous work. Minelli was even taking the kid for training exercise about once a week, just to give Teyla a bit of extra time. She could hardly complain and Torren absolutely loved it.

"You need me to set the table?" John offered as his lips explored her neck again.

Teyla moved her head to the side to allow him more room to explore and hummed, "Yes, that would be very nice."

John chuckled wondering if she meant what he was doing or setting the table and gave another tiny nip on her neck then grabbed some plates and silverware. When dinner was on their plates, John asked about TJ's day and listened as the boy told of the finger painting they had done at the child care room and how they had mixed colors to make new colors.

"You know if you mitz wed and bwue you det purpoo."

John reached over and touched the purple smudge on the boy's face and said, "Yes, I can see that. Were you supposed to be mixing the colors on paper or on your face?"

TJ's eyes twinkled and he just giggled. John sighed at how much he truly loved being this kid's Daddy. And now he had another on the way. Life couldn't get any better.

"I got an e-mail from Dave today saying we're all set for the first few weeks of August. The cottage is gonna be cleaned and ready for us in Maine. And he said he and Julia are going to come up for the end of the first week. Then we'll go back with them to the ranch for a few days until we head to the wedding. He even offered me the use of his Cessna to get there."

"That is quite generous of him," Teyla supplied. "And are they sure they wish to keep Torren for the few days we are at the wedding? Julia will be down to her last month and may find it difficult to handle him."

"They said it's fine and Dave plans on being home during that time anyway. And TJ will be the perfect little boy, won't he?" John looked at the boy whose face was now covered in spaghetti sauce.

TJ nodded then tried talking around his food. "I det a wide da horses, wight?"

Teyla's eye narrowed with concern. "You may ride them with Uncle Dave only. You are not to go near them by yourself, do you understand?"

Torren's mouth twisted but he answered politely, "Yes, Mama. I be tareful."

"Dave won't let anything happen to him, don't worry, Teyla," John assured her. "He's getting prepared for his own little boy. He figures TJ's perfect to practice on."

They finished the meal and wiped Torren down then sat on the couch as Torren played with some trucks on the coffee table. John really liked this time of the day. He got to sit here with Teyla in his arms and they just chatted and watched as TJ occupied himself with some toy. He had to admit the child was incredibly well behaved and not at all demanding. He hoped this next child would be the same.

His hand moved down to Teyla's belly and he leaned down to give it a quick kiss as he said, "Hi kiddo, it's just your Dad making sure you're okay in there." As he did, Teyla felt a tiny flutter from inside and gave a little gasp. John looked up concerned.

Teyla's eyes looked radiant as she informed him, "I believe I just felt the baby move. It seems she likes it when you kiss her and talk to her." John moved his hands across her stomach again in a gentle caress.

He looked up at Teyla's words and said, "She? Are you telling me something, Teyla?"

Teyla leaned back against the couch cushions and reported, "Yes, I have recently had stirrings from her mind and now believe I carry a little girl. But her flutterings are still too slight for you to feel them. Perhaps in another few weeks they will be stronger and you may be able to enjoy them as well."

John pulled her back against him and kept his hands rubbing her tummy, regardless of whether he could feel anything or not. He just liked being reminded of the life she carried.

TJ got up and walked over to put his lips against Teyla's belly and give a little kiss. He had been thrilled to find out he would be a big brother but was a bit impatient at times. He didn't quite understand why babies took so long to grow and come out. But today he was just rubbing her belly like his Daddy usually did.

John pressed his lips to Teyla's hair then ran his free hand through Torren's mop of curls. "We've got a perfect little boy and now we'll have a perfect little girl. And in about a month we are actually going to have two whole weeks of vacation on Earth. It'll be _just us_. No cranky scientists, no Wraith, no military anything, and absolutely _no_ trouble. Everything will be just perfect."

Teyla looked at her husband and son and felt an overwhelming feeling of love surrounding her. She couldn't agree more. "Yes, everything will be just perfect."

TJ, not one for being left out of anything, looked up at his parents and repeated, "Yup, everythin' be perfett!"

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

He didn't usually read these celebrity magazines but this one had been delivered to his place by mistake. He was planning on just throwing it out when it fell and opened to a page inside. The picture caught his attention. It was the Stargate and some of the inhabitants of Atlantis.

He recognized Dr. McKay and Dr. Keller. As he perused the article, he saw it told of their engagement and their upcoming wedding here on Earth. The location was Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. He thought about it for a while and realized he knew someone who used to have an old hunting cabin not too far from there.

The more he thought about the situation the more he realized that Sheppard would most likely be at the wedding. After all, he and McKay were on the same team and best of friends. The gears in his mind began turning and he soon knew that this was his chance. His chance for retribution.

Sheppard had screwed up everything for him; all his best laid plans. He'd recovered way too early and then returned to Atlantis at least six months before his original diagnosis. There hadn't been time to put everything in place to completely take over and edge Sheppard out the right way.

So he had tried another way but that hadn't worked out too well and now here he was living in this dump with creditors knocking on his door and his bookie making threats. There wasn't much he could do about them but it sure would make him feel better if the reason for all his misery were made to pay.

More thoughts floated through his head and ideas came to a boil. Pictures and images moved slowly and a wicked smile appeared on his face.

Jeff Armstrong had a plan and as he started gathering information and working out details he chuckled. "Everything will be just perfect!"

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

_~please don't hate me!~_


End file.
